<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips Shut by Shivalee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574041">Lips Shut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee'>Shivalee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge, And A Little More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Abuse, Age Difference, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood, Bottom Akanishi Jin, Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Boys in Skirts, Complicated Relationships, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Crossdressing, Dark Past, Death Threats, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fights, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Gang, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Insecure Jung Yunho, Jaeho - Freeform, Jealousy, Lies, Lingerie, Lonely Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Murder, Mystery, Pregnancy, Pregnant Min Yoongi | Suga, Pretty Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Yunho, Romance, Roughness, Science Experiments, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy Kim Jaejoong, Tattoo Artist Jeon Jungkook, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, Tattooed Min Yoongi | Suga, Teen Pregnancy, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Jaejoong, Top Shim Changmin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, YunJae, yoonkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trente secondes de réflexion, une seconde de lucidité, et on découvre que vivre est épouvantable. Alors, il s'agit de nourrir quelques illusions, afin que l'âme ne se dessèche pas." - Jean-François Somcynsky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin/Akanishi Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge, And A Little More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Je parle flou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/gifts">YunnieMoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ça se passe dans un univers fantastique/SF mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire. Donc il n'y aura pas des détails et explications sur tout ce qui peut sortir du "commun", puisque ça l'est dans le contexte de la fiction. Après ce qui est nécessaire à la compréhension de l'intrigue sera évidement expliqué.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Va te faire foutre !"</em>
</p><p>C'est tout ce que Yunho avait répondu à Jaejoong, avant de claquer brutalement la porte.</p><p>Pour être honnête, le blond ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente.</p><p>Il était resté figé quelques secondes, son dossier entre les mains, la bouche entrouverte et l'esprit embué.</p><p>
  <em>"- Va te faire foutre !"</em>
</p><p>Voilà les derniers mots prononcés par Yunho.</p><p>C'était il y a deux jours et depuis, aucune nouvelle.</p><p>Le brun était fâché.</p><p>Vraiment fâché.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me balance un truc à la figure ou me provoque, pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme si je l'avais insulté !</p><p>En face de lui, Changmin était impassible, semblant même n'avoir absolument pas suivi la conversation.</p><p>Le blond savait que c'était faux, il le connaissait bien assez pour ça.</p><p>Dans son jeans de créateur noir qui moulaient ses longues jambes sans fin et sa chemise ajustée rose très pâle, qu'il avait déboutonnée dès son arrivée à l'hôtel, après avoir remonté ses manches, ne ressentant plus le besoin de cacher ses tatouages, il avait plus l'air d'une star de cinéma, que d'un requin assoiffé de victoire et d'argent.</p><p>Songeur, ce dernier laissa ses doigts courir sur le cuir du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.</p><p>Yunho n'était pas du genre à faire la gueule à son amant pour si peu.</p><p>Lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il le disait clairement, sans hésiter.</p><p>De plus, Jaejoong n'avait rien dit de blessant ou déplacé.</p><p>Du moins, pas au vu de la relation des deux hommes.</p><p>- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as rien fait ou dit d'autre ? Demanda-t-il.</p><p>Le blond s'agita sur son siège.</p><p>- Évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! Gémit-il presque. En plus, ça n'était même pas une vraie proposition ! J'ai juste dit ce qui me passait par la tête à ce moment !</p><p>Il secoua la main.</p><p>- Comme d'habitude quoi ! Ajouta-t-il. Normalement, il m'aurait envoyé un coussin à la figure, ou se serait foutu de moi !</p><p>Changmin acquiesça machinalement.</p><p>- C'est juste un bout de tissu... Souffla Jaejoong.</p><p>Saisissant son verre, il le pencha légèrement, observant les glaçons s'entrechoquer.</p><p>Il ne buvait pas souvent, car il avait besoin d'avoir toujours l'esprit le plus clair possible, d'être maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, mais ce soir, il était face à dilemme. Un whisky et son meilleur ami, lui avaient paru être les seules solutions à son problème.</p><p>Changmin avait changé de vol, faisant une escale imprévue pour lui tenir compagnie.</p><p>Ils rentreraient ensemble demain.</p><p>Mais même si la présence du brun était rassurante, ce dernier n'allait certainement pas l'aider à comprendre le comportement de son amant. Ça dépassait largement ses compétences impressionnantes.</p><p>Deux heures écoulées et il n'avait pas le moindre début de réponse à sa question.</p><p>Pourquoi Yunho lui faisait la gueule ?</p><p>Jaejoong avait dû partir le jour même de leur "dispute", en déplacement professionnel et le brun n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels ou messages.</p><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune lui en voulait, mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.</p><p>Et ça lui bouffait le cerveau !</p><p>Il avait réussi à mettre ça de côté pendant deux jours, pour se concentrer sur son travail, mais maintenant que ses affaires étaient réglées, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.</p><p><em>"Va te faire foutre !</em>"</p><p>Soupirant, il s'enfonça dans son siège.</p><p>- Écoute, ne te rend pas malade inutilement. Lui conseilla Changmin. Ce n'est pas comme si ça comptait réellement. Puis, c'est sans doute une connerie déjà oubliée. Il était sans doute sur les nerfs à cause des cours.<br/>- Tu crois ?</p><p>Jaejoong n'était pas convaincu, mais il voulait y croire.</p><p>Jamais encore Yunho ne lui avait fait la gueule sans raison et il préférait encore leurs disputes bruyantes et animées, qui avaient l'avantage d'avoir des causes claires et précises et qui se résolvaient la plupart du temps par un orgasme intense.</p><p>Une partie de lui savait que s'inquiéter autant était ridicule, mais il l'ignora, souhaitant simplement vite retrouver le calme de leur bulle.</p><p>- Mais oui ! Lui assura le brun. Demain, il sera sans doute en meilleure forme et ravi de te retrouver !</p><p>Buvant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne, il ajouta :</p><p>- Si tu tiens autant à jouer le jeu à fond, rattrape toi correctement et tout sera oublié.</p><p>Mais comment se rattraper quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on a fait de mal ?</p><p>Semblant lire dans ses pensées, son meilleur ami se redressa.</p><p>- Demande-lui. Souffla-t-il. Dis lui clairement que toute cette histoire est ridicule et que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est emporté.</p><p>Jaejoong soupira.</p><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je reçois des conseils d'un mec qui n'a jamais eu la moindre relation sérieuse !<br/>- Hey, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il y a entre Yun et toi, monsieur <em>ex</em> sugar daddy ! Rétorqua le brun. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es casé que ta vie sentimentale est reposante !</p><p>Jaejoong sourit, malgré la sensation désagréable au creux de son ventre, avant de grimacer face à la suite.</p><p>- Quand je pense qu'avant tu ne laissais <em>presque</em> personne te la mettre ! S'exclama son meilleur ami. Tu en fait beaucoup trop, même si c'est pour Purple Rain !<br/>- J'ai le droit d'aimer ça.<br/>- N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, c'est ma spécialité, je sais que ça te manque de<br/>- Chut ! Souffla, vivement le blond. Je suis prêt à avouer tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, n'utilise plus de termes si familier pour parler de ma vie sexuelle !</p><p>Changmin haussa les sourcils.</p><p>- Crois-moi, depuis que tu as adopté un mec, parler de ta vie sexuelle me file des boutons ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et puis c'est bien toi le fan du dirty talk, pourquoi tu me censures dès que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet ?<br/>- Chang...<br/>- Quoi ? Quitte à coucher autant que tu prennes ton pied ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de difficile à avouer <em>"J'adore ta queue et me la prendre est un plaisir, mais je rêve aussi de m'enfoncer dans ton petit cul musclé ?"</em></p><p>Jaejoong grogna, ses doigts se serrant autour de son verre, où les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment, alors qu'une femme assise non loin d'eux les dévisageait, outrée.</p><p>Le brun lui sourit effrontément.</p><p>- Il aime ça quand je suis direct ! S'exclama-t-il, soulevant légèrement sa coupe.</p><p>Scandalisée, elle se leva dramatiquement, saisissant son manteau en fourrure et sa pochette sertie et il resta de marbre face à son regard noir, ricanant lorsqu'elle se précipita hors du bar tamisé de l'hôtel.</p><p>Soutenant sans ciller les pupilles intenses de son meilleur ami, Jaejoong n'était nullement décontenancé.</p><p>Juste, peu enclin à aborder le sujet.</p><p>- Yun est jeune, il n'a pas beaucoup d'expériences et je me sens assez mal de<br/>- Tu te sens mal, toi ? Est-ce que j'ai raté une étape importante de cette histoire ? L'interrompit le brun.<br/>- Ce n'est pas parce que je le laisse "me la mettre", comme tu dis, que je dois faire un rapport détaillé.<br/>-  Pas à moi Jae, je te connais trop bien pour ça.</p><p>Changmin secoua la tête.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu dois encore le garder, mais si rien n'a changé, je ne peux pas comprendre l'intérêt de tous ces efforts. Souffla-t-il.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Après plusieurs verres et le moment passé avec son ami, Jaejoong s'était détendu, se persuadant que les choses iraient mieux à son retour.</p><p>Mais lorsqu'il était descendu de son jet, la limousine l'attendant vide et toujours aucune réponse à ses messages, l'inquiétude était revenue.</p><p>Malgré tout, il avait tenté de se rassurer, se répétant que ce n'était pas la première fois que Yunho ne venait pas le chercher et qu'il devait avoir préféré l'attendre à la maison, avec un bon repas.</p><p>Le jeune homme était une catastrophe en cuisine, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de leur organiser régulièrement des dîners, commandant chez les meilleurs traiteurs, que Jaejoong, malgré son argent, n'avait jamais pris le temps d'essayer avant de le connaître.</p><p>L'homme d'affaire préférait cuisiner. Voir le sourire de son jeune amant, à chaque fois qu'il dégustait l'un de ses plats, le comblait toujours.</p><p>C'est donc en s'accrochant à l'image d'un dîner "retrouvailles", qu'il avait supporté le trajet à l'arrière bien trop vide de sa limousine, peinant à se concentrer sur les mails professionnels qui encombraient sa messagerie.</p><p>Seulement, la réalité l'avait rattrapé rapidement, <b>implacable</b>.</p><p>La villa était dans le noir complet et seul un silence pesant l'avait accueilli.</p><p>Depuis qu'il vivait avec Yunho, il n'avait plus expérimenté cette sensation de vide, qui avant le jeune homme, ne l'avait jamais dérangée et c'est oppressé par une terreur indescriptible, qu'il avait lâché toutes ses affaires pour se précipiter vers leur chambre.</p><p>Ouvrant la porte bruyamment, il s'était figé dans l'encadrement, l'air douloureusement bloqué dans ses poumons, s'échappant enfin.</p><p>Son amant était bien dans leur lit, sa veilleuse, formant des dizaines d'étoiles au plafond, éclairant assez la pièce pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et pour que Jaejoong puisse, lui aussi, calmer son angoisse.</p><p>
  <b>Il était bien là.</b>
</p><p>Rassuré, bien que le fait que Yunho dorme au lieu de l'accueillir, fût une première, il avait repoussé toutes ses questions effrayantes, se promettant de tout régler avec le jeune homme à leur réveil.</p><p>Ignorant la voix qui lui rappelait que son attitude était excessive.</p><p><b>Inappropriée</b>.</p><p>Sans se déshabiller, décidant de se doucher après s'être calmé, il s'était allongé contre le brun et avait fini par s'endormir.</p><p>À son réveil, il était seul.</p><p>Et depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas réussi à passer le moindre petit moment avec son petit ami.</p><p>Yunho le fuyait, c'était évident.</p><p>- Tes conseils sont complétement nuls ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! Hurla-t-il à son meilleur ami, son portable serré entre ses doigts. Je vais appeler Jin !<br/>- Je t'interdis de parler à ce sale pet...</p><p>Il raccrocha rageusement au nez de Changmin, décidé à comprendre par tous les moyens, ce qui se passait avec son amant.</p><p><em>"Pour ma promesse !" </em>Se rassura-t-il.</p><p>Il lui fallait tout régler, pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse !</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Mais vous êtes complétement stupides ! S'exclama Jin, l'air atterré.</p><p>Le chorégraphe était encore trempé de sueur, ses cheveux longs, châtains, lui collant au visage et son tee-shirt blanc, plaqué contre son torse.</p><p>Changmin voulut rétorquer, mais l'autre claqua des doigts, le coupant net.</p><p>- Toi, tu as dit que tu ignorais mon existence, alors continue et ferme là !</p><p>Outré, le brun serra les poings.</p><p>- Pour qui tu te<br/>- Sérieux Jae, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ! Gémit le danseur, coupant une fois de plus Changmin.</p><p>S'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette, il reprit, pointant ce dernier du doigt.</p><p>- Que lui foire à ce point, c'est normal. Cet égoïste est incapable de s'intéresser à un autre être vivant ! Mais toi...<br/>- Tu vas m'aider ou simplement me faire culpabiliser et cracher sur mon meilleur ami ? Grogna Jae.<br/>- Tu as bien fait du mal au mien ! Contra Jin, sans broncher. C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?</p><p>Le blond soupira et le chorégraphe secoua un peu la tête.</p><p>- Ok, désolé.... Souffla-t-il. C'est la présence de Mister enfoiré qui me met toujours sur les nerfs !<br/>- Parce que tu crois que j'apprécie la tienne ? Cracha Changmin. Je lui ai déconseillé de venir te voir.<br/>- Personne ne t'a forcé à l'accompagner. Rétorqua le châtain. Je doute que Jae t'ait demandé de venir lui tenir la main !</p><p>Jaejoong acquiesça machinalement.</p><p>Effectivement, il avait, au contraire, tout fait pour que son meilleur ami ne vienne pas polluer sa discussion avec Jin.</p><p>L'avocat était incapable de garder son calme face à ce dernier.</p><p>- Chang, s'il te plait. Intervint-il. Tu m'as promis de ne pas intervenir inutilement.</p><p>Le brun, mâchoire serrée, croisa les bras en tournant la tête.</p><p>Jaejoong reporta son attention sur le chorégraphe.</p><p>- Dois-je te rappeler comment votre relation a débuté ? Commença celui-ci en s'attachant les cheveux le plus haut possible, la masse importante formant un chignon imposant, mais adorable, sur son crâne.</p><p>L'homme d'affaires fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre le rapport avec le comportement de son amant.</p><p>- À la base, il n'était que l'une des très nombreuses personne à qui tu donnais de l'argent, en échange de quelques photos ou vidéos ! S'exclama Jin. Et encore, lui, tu ne lui as jamais rien demandé de sexy !</p><p>Jaejoong hocha la tête, toujours aussi pensif.</p><p>- C'était moi qui l'ai abordé, contrairement aux autres qui étaient tous inscrits sur un site. Expliqua-t-il, les mots lui donnant l'impression de sembler appris par cœur. Il n'était clairement pas du genre à vouloir être le sugar baby de qui que ce soit et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise.</p><p>Il ne voyait pas trop le problème. Il avait même aidé des filles, alors qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour les femmes.</p><p>Est-ce que Yunho savait ?</p><p>Repoussant vivement cette idée, il réprima un frisson, réussissant à ne rien trahir.</p><p>- Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec sa crise pour une foutue blague sur une culotte en dentelle ! Gronda Changmin.<br/>- N'essaye même pas ! Il s'agit d'émotions humaines, un domaine inconnu pour toi ! Siffla durement Jin. Le tien, c'est l'argent et le prestige !<br/>- Tu es simplement en colère que ton stratagème pour en gagner facilement n'ait pas marché !</p><p>Le danseur se figea, son expression blessée disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.</p><p>Saisissant rapidement son sac, oubliant la moitié de ses affaires, il se précipita hors du studio.</p><p>- Jin ne...</p><p>Jaejoong se tut en voyant que l'autre l'ignorait, continuant de fuir.</p><p>Se relevant de son siège, il foudroya son meilleur ami du regard avant de courir après celui de son amant.</p><p>- JIN ! Excuse-le, il...</p><p>Le chorégraphe s'arrêta net dans le couloir et le blond se tut, surpris. Il savait que ses joues mouillées n'étaient plus dues à la sueur.</p><p>Remarquant son regard, Jin s'essuya rapidement avec la serviette autour de son cou. Voyant Changmin sortir du studio, il dévia la tête.</p><p>- Je suis désolé, je voulais t'aider, mais il.... je...je ne peux pas.... Souffla-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos, ignorant les ascenseurs pour se précipiter vers les escaliers.</p><p>Jaejoong ne bougea pas, agacé contre lui même d'avoir amené l'avocat, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ça se passerait mal.</p><p>Maintenant, Yunho avait une raison de plus de lui en vouloir.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Des sommes.</p><p>Junsu ne voyait jamais les gens comme des personnes à part entière, mais simplement comme un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent.</p><p>Leurs noms, visages, personnalités ou histoires n'avaient aucune importance. Seule la somme inscrite sur la petite étiquette que l'avocat leur attribuait mentalement, comptait.</p><p>Le bien, le mal, la loyauté, l'intégrité et toutes ces autres notions sans aucun sens à ses yeux, étaient dérisoires, ridicules.</p><p>Les gens étaient de l'argent et c'est pour ça que Junsu choisissait toujours les plus importants.</p><p>Ceux qui rapportaient gros.</p><p>Comme l'homme qu'il attendait dans le bureau de cette prison de haute sécurité.</p><p>Le directeur s'était éclipsé, lui laissant la place pour discuter avec son important client.</p><p>Le roux avait pris l'avion en pleine nuit, juste pour ce dernier, et l'excitation des futurs profits, effaçait la fatigue.</p><p>Alors qu'il observait la vue, à savoir, une rangée de couloirs sécurisés, sombres et déprimants, on frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit pile lorsqu'il se tourna et il tomba immédiatement sur un regard sombre et intimidant.</p><p>Kamenashi Kazuya.</p><p>En jeans blanc déchiré et tee-shirt noir, le brun n'avait pas l'air d'un prisonnier et l'avocat savait parfaitement que les hommes en uniformes qui l'encadraient n'étaient pas là pour le surveiller, mais pour le protéger.</p><p>À nouveau, la somme immense que représentait son client, clignota devant lui et il sourit, saluant ce dernier d'un signe de tête et un bonsoir presque amical.</p><p>L'autre ne rendit pas la politesse, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le miroir accroché, à sa demande, contre l'un des murs dépouillés du bureau.</p><p>S'admirant, de face et de profil, prenant le temps de se recoiffer, il prit enfin la parole.</p><p>- Comment va mon mari ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Junsu bougea légèrement, s'éloignant un peu des grandes vitres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Kazuya secoua la main, comme s'il chassait un insecte.</p><p>- Ah non, laisse tomber ! Grimaça-t-il. Tu vas encore me dire des conneries inutiles qui vont m'agacer !</p><p>Le roux se tut donc et son client se rapprocha de lui, sa démarche gracieuse et son regard de prédateur, lui rappelant à quel point il était dangereux.</p><p>Le brun s'arrêta presque contre lui, le forçant même à reculer.  L'avocat était plus grand de quelques centimètres, mais ça n'intimidait en rien Kazuya, qui tira sur la cravate de ce dernier, le regardant droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Il me manque beaucoup et être enfermé ici pendant que d'autres le touchent, m'énerve énormément. Souffla-t-il. Continue de m'être utile, ou je n'aurai plus aucune raison de ne pas passer ma frustration sur toi.</p><p>Junsu sourit.</p><p>- Hideto Takarai est à l'hôpital. Annonça-t-il. <em>Circus</em> essaye de cacher l'information, mais ça semble vraiment mauvais.</p><p>Le brun se détacha de son avocat pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir du directeur.</p><p>- Ce bon vieux Hyde va-t-il enfin laisser la place ?<br/>- Vu la situation, s'il ne le fait pas de lui même, on pourra l'y aider, sans que ça ne compromette votre libération. Intervint le roux.</p><p>Kazuya s'étira bruyamment, ses jambes étendu cognant le genoux de son avocat, qui ne bougea même pas.</p><p>- Enfin, l'heure est venue. Murmura-t-il.</p><p>Faisant tournoyer son fauteuil, il rit.</p><p>- Je vais bientôt devenir roi et récupérer mon homme.</p><p>Pivotant pour croiser le regard du roux, il ajouta.</p><p>- Et toi, tu vas être un homme riche.</p><p>Un rictus étira les lèvres de Junsu.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh ça, c'est évidence."</em>
</p><p>ღ</p><p>Ils allaient parler.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Jaejoong était décidé.</p><p>Il avait prévu un faux rendez-vous, s'était assuré que Yunho soit bien à la maison, puis il avait foncé le rejoindre.</p><p>Le cœur battant, il ferma la porte à clé, la glissant dans sa poche.</p><p>Son amant avait évidemment la sienne, il ne cherchait pas à le séquestrer, mais peut être que ça lui offrirait plus de temps pour s'expliquer et surtout, s'excuser.</p><p>La villa était étrangement calme et s'il n'avait pas vu la moto de son petit ami, il aurait pensé qu'elle était vide.</p><p>- Yunho ?</p><p>Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, lui donnant soudain l'impression d'être la prochaine victime d'un tueur fou dans un film d'horreur.</p><p>- Yun ?</p><p>Il continua d'avancer prudemment, sans comprendre pourquoi.</p><p>Un bruit de chute, puis de porte qui claque, de pas précipités et enfin, son amant apparut en haut des escaliers.</p><p>- Hey !</p><p>Yunho semblait essoufflé, mais surtout très mal à l'aise.</p><p>Jaejoong se rapprocha du bas des marches, la tête relevée vers lui.</p><p>Le brun avait les joues roses, ses cheveux longs, attachés à la va-vite, étaient complétement décoiffés, les mèches partant dans tous les sens. Son tee-shirt était à l'envers, les coutures visibles et les poches arrières de son pantalon de jogging, étaient à l'avant.</p><p>- Tu... tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, faussement nonchalant.</p><p>Presque à sa hauteur et toujours choqué par la situation qu'il ne saisissait pas, le blond souffla machinalement sa réponse.</p><p>- Annulé...</p><p>Yunho déglutit.</p><p>- Oh... Ok.</p><p>Il voulut retourner vers le couloir, mais Jaejoong saisit sa main.</p><p>- Yun, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-il presque. Je suis désolé, arrête de m'en vouloir.</p><p>Soufflant doucement, il continua.</p><p>- On se taquine toujours et c'est ce que j'ai fait l'autre fois ! Je ne pensais pas du tout que cette histoire de culotte en dentelle te vexerait et ou te mettrais en colère ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais même pas compris que c'était ce qui me valait ce traitement !</p><p>Son petit ami tressaillit légèrement, mais il ne le remarqua pas.</p><p>- Je sais parfaitement que ce genre de choses ce n'est pas pour toi et jamais je ne te demanderais de<br/>- D'accord. L'interrompit Yunho.</p><p>Clignant des yeux, l'homme d'affaires dévia la tête, cherchant le regard de son amant.</p><p>- J'ai compris. Affirma ce dernier, sans émotion particulière.<br/>- Vrai...vraiment ? Balbutia Jaejoong, étrangement mal à l'aise.</p><p>Le brun libéra sa main.</p><p>- Oui, c'est ma faute, j'ai réagi excessivement.<br/>- Non ! Ce n'est pas</p><p>Yunho coupa une fois de plus son petit ami.</p><p>- Ça va, on oublie.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>Le blond voulait se sentir soulagé, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation étrange aux côtés de son amant. Jamais il ne s'était senti mal à l'aise, même à leur rencontre.</p><p>Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'une barrière invisible les séparait, l'empêchant d'atteindre celui qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques pas de lui.</p><p>C'était angoissant, <b>oppressant</b>. Comme le silence et le manque d'expression de Yunho.</p><p>- Alors, je... j'ai le droit à un câlin ?</p><p>Il tenta de rire, de sembler détendu.</p><p>Le brun hocha la tête avant de l'attirer contre lui, ses bras forts autour de ses reins.</p><p>Jaejoong ferma les yeux, nouant les siens à son cou, collant sa joue contre la sienne, inspirant son odeur.</p><p>Ça lui avait manqué. C'était agréable et pourtant différent.</p><p><b>Douloureux</b>.</p><p>Bien que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Yunho qu'il sentait, mais la barrière invisible qui s'était faufilée entre eux.</p><p>Glissant ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami, jusqu'à ses fesses, il se retrouva soudain repoussé, le brun sursautant comme s'il venait de lui faire mal. Ou comme s'il était un inconnu tentant d'abuser de lui.</p><p>- Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec Jin, je suis en retard ! Lança Yunho, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.</p><p>Jaejoong ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps, il resta figé sur place.</p><p>Assez pour que la porte de la salle de bain claque, puis que le jet d'eau et la musique se fassent entendre.</p><p>C'était fort. <b>Trop fort</b>.</p><p>Jamais son amant n'avait monté le volume à ce point.</p><p>Rejoignant assez mécaniquement leur chambre, le cœur toujours plus lourd, il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain, posant sa main tremblante sur la poignée, hésitant.</p><p>Respirant bruyamment, sa tête tournant légèrement, il appuya, ses craintes se confirmant immédiatement.</p><p>Yunho avait fermé la porte à clé.</p><p>Ça aussi, c'était une première.</p><p>
  <em>"Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec Jin, je suis en retard."</em>
</p><p>Pourtant, le danseur était celui qui avait informé Jaejoong que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bouger de la maison et que c'était l'occasion idéale de se réconcilier.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jin frissonna, malgré les températures agréables.</p><p>Déposant son livre un instant, il saisit le sac à dos à ses pieds, sortant sa veste à capuche bleu pastel, le ton clair, <em>innocent</em>, détonnant avec sa tenue entièrement noire.</p><p>Soutenant le regard de l'homme qui le jugeait, à la table non loin de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'occupe à nouveau de ses affaires, il remonta entièrement la fermeture éclair.</p><p>Le soleil, libéré des nuages, lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes et il apprécia sa chaleur, ainsi que la douce caresse du vent, qui jouait avec ses cheveux lâchés.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il oublia tout, profitant simplement d'un moment de calme à la terrasse d'un café.</p><p>C'était une agréable matinée. Tout allait bien.</p><p>Mais assez vite, <em>comme toujours</em>, sa petite bulle fut brisée, la réalité, plus rude, effaçant le fugace instant d'insouciance.</p><p>Saisissant son portable vibrant sur la table, un sourire apaisé étirant encore ses lèvres, il changea complétement d'expression lorsqu'il découvrit le message affiché sur son écran.</p><p>
  <em>"𝕋𝕖𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕦𝕩 𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕡𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕤é" </em>
</p><p>Haletant soudain, ses doigts crispés douloureusement autour de son téléphone, il pâlit brutalement, le sang semblant avoir quitté son corps.</p><p>L'appareil vibra encore et il le lâcha, gémissant comme un animal blessé.</p><p>"ℂ𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕖𝕦 𝕥𝕖 𝕧𝕒 𝕥𝕣è𝕤 𝕓𝕚𝕖𝕟"</p><p>Sursautant, sa main tremblante cognant sa tasse encore pleine, dont le chocolat débordant le brûla légèrement, sans qu'il ne le sente, il se leva brusquement, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, terrorisé.</p><p>"𝕁𝕖 𝕥𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕢𝕦𝕖?"</p><p>Les gens à la terrasse le regardaient, se demandant ce qui lui prenait, alors que pour lui, ils étaient soudain tous terrifiants.</p><p>Dangereux.</p><p>"𝕁𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕤𝕚 à 𝕥𝕠𝕚"</p><p>"𝕋𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕖𝕞𝕡𝕤"</p><p>Cognant son portable contre la table, il retira la batterie, avant de le frapper à nouveau rageusement sur le rebord.</p><p>- Hey, qu'est ce que...</p><p>Relevant la tête vers le serveur figé, son plateau en main, Jin, saisit son sac, sortant un billet de sa poche pour le caler contre les rester de son téléphone, avant de partir en courant, oubliant son livre, sa carte sim noyée dans le fond de sa tasse.</p><p>Remontant sa capuche, il accéléra, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Ignorant les remarques ou insultes de certaines personnes bousculées, ou simplement mécontente de le voir sprinter dans les rues piétonnes bondées, il courut aussi vite que possible, sans s'arrêter ou regarder derrière lui.</p><p>➳</p><p>Il courut jusqu'à chez Moonbyul et Yong Sun, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à la porte de leur apparemment, contre laquelle il cogna non-stop, comme si un tueur était à deux pas derrière lui.</p><p>Les secondes lui parurent des heures et il sembla même oublier ce qu'il faisait et où il était, alors qu'il continuait de cogner et crier, la terreur encore bien trop présente.</p><p>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva comiquement le bras en l'air, dans le vide, face à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.</p><p>Un homme dans un pantalon de costume bordeaux, sa chemise noire, entièrement ouverte, dévoilant ses abdominaux impressionnants.</p><p>Clignant des yeux en relevant la tête, l'inconnu plus grand que lui, il arriva, malgré son état, à reconnaître le visage séduisant qui lui faisait face.</p><p>- Goong Min... Souffla-t-il inconsciemment.</p><p>Le frère de Yong Sun, qu'il avait déjà vu en photo.</p><p>- Ça va ? Questionna ce dernier.</p><p>Jin secoua la tête, tentant de se reprendre un peu.</p><p>- Les...elles sont là ?<br/>- Elles visitent des appartements.</p><p>Le danseur se sentit aussi stupide que désespéré.</p><p>
  <em>C'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui.</em>
</p><p>Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Yunho, sachant que ce dernier avait déjà des problèmes de son côté, et encore moins risquer de le mettre en colère, donc il s'était tourné vers le couple, oubliant qu'elles n'étaient pas disponibles.</p><p>Baissant la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage, il se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes monter.</p><p>- Rentre, elles ne devraient pas tarder.<br/>- Non, c'est...c'est bon, je vais... je repasserai...<br/>- Jin, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vu ton état, il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir.</p><p>Le châtain, surpris que l'autre connaisse son nom, se laissa tirer à l'intérieur, la main autour de son avant-bras le faisant tout de même tressaillir.</p><p>- Installe-toi, je vais te chercher à boire.</p><p>Connaissant l'appartement par cœur, le chorégraphe se dirigea mécaniquement vers le vieux canapé, où il avait passé d'innombrables nuits.</p><p>La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne d'informations, mais même si ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, il ne prêta aucune attention aux nouvelles.</p><p>Remarquant que sa manche était pleine de chocolat, il frotta de son autre main, couverte par le tissu bleu pastel. D'abord doucement, il accéléra, presque frénétique, tous les sons remplacés par un sifflement strident qui menaçait de lui exploser les tympans.</p><p>Sursautant lorsqu'un verre apparut devant lui, il revint doucement sur terre, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en inspirant profondément.</p><p>Doucement, le bruit des voitures et des passants à l'extérieur lui revint, puis celui de la télé et il accepta l'eau tendue, s'excusant, la voix enrouée.</p><p>- Je t'en prie. Rétorqua Goong Min en s'éloignant un peu, sans le quitter des yeux.</p><p>Jin porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de boire, happé par les images à l'écran.</p><p>❝ <em>Les porteurs, pour la plupart mineurs, ont tous étés envoyés vers des foyers standards, leur cas embarrassant le gouvernement, qui prouve, une fois de plus, qu'il est incapable de gérer correctement ce genre de cas particuliers. De son côté, Gackt Camui, de son vrai nom Gakuto Oshiro, toujours interdit de présence sur le territoire, suite à une précédente affaire, a déclaré n'avoir enfreint aucune loi et précisé que tous étaient, je cite, "consentants et ravis de former une famille avec lui". Il a ajouté qu'il espérait vite les retrouver et porterait plainte s'il arrivait malheur à l'un de ses compagnons ou leurs enfants. Le mystérieux et excentrique millionnaire, leader du Culte Malice Mizer, sera représenté, comme à son habitude, par le prestigieux cabinet SM &amp; YG associés. Tous les regards sont donc tournés vers le célèbre et impitoyable Shim Changmin, alias Lucifer, se demandant si le jeune avocat, va réussir, une fois de plus, à éviter la prison à son client.</em> ❞</p><p>Glissant des doigts fins, le verre finit sur le carrelage, se brisant en même temps que la barrière retenant les larmes du chorégraphe.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Ça n'allait pas mieux, c'était pire.</p><p>Même si Yunho répondait à nouveau à ses messages, même s'il ne fuyait plus et malgré les instants passés ensemble, Jaejoong avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus.</p><p>Même pressé contre lui, en lui, même lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour et l'embrassait comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse dans sa vie, le brun semblait à chaque fois un peu plus loin.</p><p>La barrière invisible de plus en plus épaisse et glacée.</p><p>Et le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, comment tout avait si facilement basculé.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le problème était plus profond qu'une simple histoire de culotte en dentelle.</p><p>Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait en parler, demander ce qui n'allait pas pour crever enfin l'abcès, il se dégonflait, terrifié d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Que leur conversation déverse sur leur relation tous les maux qu'ils gardaient férocement afin de protéger le peu qui restait.</p><p>Il avait tellement menti depuis sa rencontre avec son amant, caché tant de choses, qu'il ne savait plus comment discuter sans avoir à aborder ses sombres secrets.</p><p>Il n'était pas le seul, remarquant toutes les fois où Yunho semblait vouloir parler, où son masque se fissurait légèrement, laissant entrevoir ses doutes et sa peine.</p><p>Mais comme lui, le brun se ravisait toujours, craignant sans doute aussi de tout détruire.</p><p>Ils étaient terrifiés, <em>un peu lâches</em>, dérivant inexorablement, malgré leurs efforts pour s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.</p><p>Alors tous deux rentraient de plus en plus tard, les non-dits devenus bien trop bruyants, <em>insupportables</em>, autant que l'impression déchirante que l'autre n'avait pas envie d'être là.</p><p>Jaejoong travaillait toujours plus et Yunho boxait et dansait, encore et encore, tous deux poussant leurs limites, l'absence de leur partenaire, intolérable.</p><p>Moins pourtant, que la distance impossible à ignorer, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.</p><p>Réfugié dans l'immense bureau de Changmin, un verre à la main, comme la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de ses problèmes avec son amant, l'homme d'affaires songea que c'était il y a un mois déjà.</p><p>Un mois à peine.</p><p>Pourtant, tout avait tellement changé depuis.</p><p>La légèreté et l'insouciance de leur précédente conversation avait disparu.</p><p>Ce soir, son meilleur ami ne le taquinait plus et lui n'avait plus l'espoir ridicule que tout serait réglé après un bon dîner en tête-à-tête.</p><p>Changmin ne le consolait pas. Il n'avait pas de mots magiques ou même gentils. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.</p><p>Beaucoup considéraient l'avocat comme un enfoiré, un homme horrible et Jaejoong ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas fondé sur certaines vérités.</p><p>Le brun était loin de l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'un homme bien, même si, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas de définition précise de ce qu'était ou non, "un homme bien".</p><p>Changmin ne se cachait pas, du moins, pas le pire de sa nature et c'est pour ça que l'opinion des gens était si dure et unanime à son sujet.</p><p>Tous se demandant d'ailleurs sans cesse, comment Jaejoong pouvait être ami avec lui et l'aimer à ce point.</p><p>Ça faisait toujours beaucoup rire le blond, que personne ne se dise simplement, que pour s'apprécier autant et se comprendre si bien, ils ne devaient pas être si différents que ça.</p><p>L'avocat était un enfoiré, pas le genre que beaucoup de monde pouvait supporter, pourtant souvent, le blond se disait que la bonne question serait plutôt, <em>"comment Changmin fait-il pour être ami avec Kim Jaejoong ?"</em></p><p>Non, le brun ne le consolait pas.  Il n'avait pas de mots dégoulinant d'affection, aucun câlin à offrir, et même pas l'air affecté ou désolé.</p><p>Mais l'homme d'affaires n'avait pas besoin de ça.</p><p>Changmin était là, écoutant chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses cris, gémissements et plaintes. Son portable en silencieux, son téléphone de bureau débranché, enchaînant les verres avec lui, malgré les dossiers entassés qui demandaient son attention.</p><p>Changmin était là.</p><p>
  <b>Il était toujours là.</b>
</p><p>Alors que le brun lui servait un nouveau verre, on cogna violemment à la lourde double porte en acajou, qu'il avait verrouillée pour ne pas être dérangé.</p><p>Il ne restait que peu de monde dans l'immense bâtiment et personne à cet étage, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de se demander qui s'agitait avec une telle force.</p><p>Les yeux fixés sur l'écran de contrôle, ils virent et entendirent clairement Jung Kook, le petit frère de l'avocat.</p><p>Ce dernier soupira.</p><p>- Cassie, ouvre lui.</p><p>Un petit bruit signalant que les portes étaient déverrouillées, suivit sa demande et l'adolescent entra, telle une tornade.</p><p>- Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Hurla-t-il.</p><p>Son verre de vin rouge en main, nullement affecté par l'entrée de son cadet, le maître des lieux lui lança un regard ennuyé.</p><p>- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Rétorqua-t-il.<br/>- Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes conneries ! Cracha son frère, une mèche échappant au petit chignon qui maintenait ses cheveux rouges cerise, tombant sur le bandeau noir qui cachait son œil droit. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas encore défendre cet enfoiré !</p><p>Changmin but une gorgée, savourant, tandis que Jung Kook se rapprochait encore. La pièce était immense, démesurée, la porte assez loin du centre, où étaient installés les deux adultes.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais discuter de mon travail avec toi, mais pour te répondre, oui, bien évidement.<br/>- Comment peux-tu ? Cracha le roux.<br/>- Je suis payé pour ça. Rétorqua calmement l'avocat.</p><p>L'adolescent était à leur hauteur, debout entre les deux canapés en cuir qui se faisaient face, celui de gauche occupé par Jaejoong et debout devant son frère, installé dans un fauteuil une place, la table en acajou les séparant.</p><p>- Tu viens à peine de lui éviter la prison pour soi-disant une affaire montée de toute pièce afin de lui extorquer de l'argent et regarde de quoi il est accusé maintenant ! Cria Jung Kook. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Tu vas encore dire que c'est faux ?</p><p>Il était hors de lui, pourtant son aîné restait calme, absolument pas affecté par ses propos ou son état.</p><p>- Les deux affaires sont différentes et puis, mon client n'a enfreint aucune loi.<br/>- Ton cli...ton.... Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un juge ou un putain de flic ! Arrête de faire ton avocat avec moi !<br/>- Alors arrête de me parler boulot. Répliqua tranquillement le brun.</p><p>L'adolescent expira bruyamment, tentant de se contenir.</p><p>- Ce mec est une ordure ! Sa place est en prison.<br/>- Mon rôle n'est pas de l'apprécier ou de le croire, mais de le défendre.<br/>- En étant un putain d'enfoiré aussi ? Cracha le roux. En mentant, menaçant, payant, manipulant et contournant la loi ?</p><p>Changmin but une nouvelle gorgée.</p><p>- En faisant absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner. Rétorqua-t-il. Tu le sais, je déteste perdre. Comme toi, non ?</p><p>Jung Kook secoua la tête, semblant soudain épuisé.</p><p>- Tu bafoues tout ce que nous as enseigné papa... Souffla-t-il.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le ricanement que l'avocat lui offrit en réponse, avait quelque chose de cruel.</p><p>- Et regarde où ses principes l'ont mené ! Siffla-t-il, exprimant une réelle émotion pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Pitoyable !</p><p>La table basse vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivant le mouvement de bras de Jung Kook, qui était déjà face à son frère.</p><p>L'avocat n'avait pas bougé, mais Jaejoong s'était placé devant lui, retenant l'adolescent.</p><p>- Kook.... Souffla-t-il simplement.</p><p>Le roux serra les poings, avant de finalement reculer.</p><p>- Laisse tomber, vous êtes pareils, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous. Lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de mépris, mais surtout, beaucoup de déception. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et vous ne savez que détruire.</p><p>L'image de Yunho flasha dans l'esprit du blond, serrant son cœur, alors que l'adolescent disparaissait déjà du bureau.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Yunho à son meilleur ami.</p><p>Allongé sur le parqué du studio de danse, ruisselant de sueur et frissonnant à cause de la climatisation, les yeux fixés au plafond, il entendait Jin s'activer non loin, cherchant de quoi répéter son prochain spectacle.</p><p>Lui en avait fini pour aujourd'hui.</p><p>- On ne fait que parler de Jae et moi, mais ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'es pas en forme. Reprit-il, voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas.</p><p>Hésitant quelques secondes, il finit par ajouter :</p><p>- J'ai vu les infos, tu sais. C'est ça qui te perturbe ?</p><p>Le chorégraphe se figea, cessant de faire du bruit et le brun se mordit la langue.</p><p>Le connaissant par cœur et sachant pertinemment ce qui se passait dans son esprit, Jin se reprit, délaissant un instant ses recherches pour trouver sa seconde chaussure.</p><p>- Arrête immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il gentiment. N'essaie même pas de culpabiliser en te disant que tu as profité de mon malheur, ou je ne sais quoi !<br/>- Mais c'est... Tenta Yunho.<br/>- Non, j'ai dit ! Le coupa Jin.</p><p>Il soupira, puis rejoignit son ami, qui s'était assis, genoux remontés vers son torse.</p><p>- Oui, cette histoire est un putain de cauchemar, dont j'espère encore me réveiller. Avoua-t-il. Mais le fait que ça t'ait permis de rencontrer Jae, c'est principalement ce qui me permet de ne pas....</p><p>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tirant machinalement sur son débardeur gris, beaucoup trop long, qui cachait la majorité de son pantalon de sport.</p><p>- Écoute, pouvoir tirer du positif d'une telle situation, c'est miraculeux. Souffla-t-il. Alors ne t'encombre pas d'idées noires ridicules.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants, sans prononcer le moindre mot et Yunho finit par rendre son sourire au chorégraphe.</p><p>- D'accord. Céda-t-il. Mais, parle-moi si ça ne va pas.<br/>- Et toi, tu as parlé à Jae ?</p><p>Le brun grogna, baissant la tête entre ses jambes.</p><p>- C'est horrible... Murmura-t-il presque. J'ai l'impression que je vais le perdre.</p><p>Jin se baissa légèrement, posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p>- Tu imagines toujours le pire. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est petit. Commenta-t-il. Vous avez besoin de parler sérieusement. Il y a bien trop de non-dits entre vous, ce n'est pas sain.</p><p>Yunho secoua la tête, comme un enfant boudeur.</p><p>- Non !</p><p>Il se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu sais comme j'étais humilié et mal quand il a débarqué par surprise, alors que j'essayais une foutue culotte en dentelle, pour l'entendre me dire que je ne suis pas assez sexy et délicat pour ça ?<br/>- Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas dit ça. Jae n'est ni aveugle, ni un menteur.<br/>- Je suis sérieux ! Gémit le brun.<br/>- Moi aussi.</p><p>Yunho soupira.</p><p>- Il n'a pas dit ça mot pour mot, mais...<br/>- Mais rien du tout ! L'interrompit Jin. C'est ton manque de confiance qui a parlé !</p><p>Triturant nerveusement ses doigts, son meilleur ami releva les yeux vers lui.</p><p>- Et s'il... s'il s'était juste trompé ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas satisfait, que je ne suis pas assez...<br/>- STOP ! S'exclama le châtain. Arrête-toi, avant de dire des conneries qui me forceront à te botter le cul avec ça !</p><p>Il souleva sa jambe avec souplesse, secouant son pied, plus précisément, sa chaussure à talon aiguille noire.</p><p>Comme hypnotisé, Yunho oublia un instant leur conversation et ce qu'il ressentait, admirant les escarpins, se demandant s'ils lui iraient aussi bien qu'à son ami.</p><p>Remarquant ce qui se passait, Jin sourit tendrement, tandis que le brun suivait le mouvement de sa jambe, retrouvant le sol.</p><p>Comme si le bruit du talon sur le parquet l'avait sorti de sa rêverie, le brun tressaillit, clignant des yeux.</p><p>- Je n'ai absolument rien à avoir avec ses sugar baby !<br/>- Pourquoi comparer ? Répliqua Jin. De plus, tu es son petit ami ! Le premier depuis longtemps, d'après ce que j'ai compris.<br/>- Je compare parce que je ne suis clairement pas son genre ! S'exclama Yunho. Je suis grand, musclé, viril pour utiliser ce terme ridicule qui...</p><p>Sa phrase mourut dans un bruit de gorge étrange et il agita les mains, frustré.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas fait pour porter de la lingerie, des couleurs pastels et des talons !<br/>- Si on suit ton raisonnement, il faut que j'arrête immédiatement de... d'être moi en gros ! Répliqua Jin.<br/>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es absolument parfait tel que tu es ! Gronda Yunho.<br/>- Pourtant je ne suis pas non plus comme ces sugar baby qui d'après toi sont les seuls à pouvoir être mignons et attirant en pastel.</p><p>Le brun lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et ce dernier leva les mains devant lui.</p><p>- Hey, c'est toi qui te contredis, j'essaye juste de comprendre ! Se défendit-il. Soit il faut forcément faire un mètre cinquante et avoir une bouille de chaton pour porter de la dentelle et du rose et dans ce cas, ceux qui se foutent de moi depuis toujours ont raison, soit je suis effectivement parfait tel que je suis et du coup, tu le serais tout autant que moi, perché sur des Louboutin, dans un corset en latex !</p><p>Yunho ne répondit pas tout de suite et son meilleur ami respecta son silence. Le laissant réfléchir, la tête à nouveau entre les jambes, il se leva, retournant fouiller dans ses affaires.</p><p>Finalement, les ongles enfoncés dans ses avant-bras, le brun osa mettre des mots plus clairs sur ses craintes.</p><p>- D'accord... Souffla-t-il, attirant l'attention de Jin qui se tourna immédiatement pour croiser son regard. Ce que je veux dire, c'est, et si <b>lui</b>, pense que je serais ridicule ? Si <b>lui</b>, n'a pas, du tout, envie de me voir comme ça ?</p><p>Son estomac se tordit, lui donnant l'impression que ses tripes remontaient le long de sa gorge pour finir sur le parquet.</p><p>Le chorégraphe le rejoignit rapidement, s'asseyant en face de lui, jambes croisées, collées aux siennes.</p><p>Saisissant ses mains, pour le rassurer autant que pour l'empêcher de continuer à maltraiter la peau de ses bras, il lui sourit tendrement.</p><p>- Yunnie, est-ce que <b>toi</b>, tu as envie de porter de la dentelle, du cuir ou peu importe ? C'est ça que tu dois te demander en premier, car c'est ce qui compte avant tout. Tu n'as pas à changer pour quelqu'un ou refréner ce que tu es.</p><p>Serrant légèrement ses doigts, il continua.</p><p>-  Demande-toi ce que tu veux, ce que tu aimes, qui tu es. Ton partenaire doit t'apprécier sans vouloir t'imposer ses désirs et te soutenir dans tes choix. S'il n'en est pas capable, Jae ou un autre, alors c'est qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Il passe tout son temps avec Jin ! Se plaignit Jaejoong à son meilleur ami, claquant involontairement sa fourchette contre son verre.</p><p>C'était stupide de reprocher à Yunho de le fuir, vu qu'il faisait la même chose, partageant son temps entre le boulot et Changmin, mais c'était plus fort que lui.</p><p>Alors qu'il avait tenté de proposer un déjeuner en tête à tête, le brun lui avait rétorqué avoir déjà des projets avec le chorégraphe et la colère s'était doucement ajouté à la déception.</p><p>Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à faire encore des efforts.</p><p>Même si oser penser ça lui faisait honte.</p><p>Oui, hier ils s'étaient fait un film avec une pizza, à l'initiative de Yunho, pressés l'un contre l'autre et main dans la main, mais le tout l'avait laissé plus déprimé qu'autre chose.</p><p>Le blond avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où ils n'étaient que colocataires.</p><p>Le mal à l'aise et les non-dits en plus.</p><p>- On ne se touche même plus.<br/>- Et alors quoi, tu penses qu'il baise avec Jin ?</p><p>Jaejoong sursauta, regardant son meilleur ami comme s'il avait perdu la tête.</p><p>- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama-t-il.</p><p>Avalant sa bouchée de viande, l'avocat le fixa intensément.</p><p>- Mais tu es jaloux. Bien qu'honnêtement, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu puisses te permettre de lui demander de ne s'amuser qu'avec toi.</p><p>L'homme d'affaires se mordit la lèvre, tapotant sur la table du bout des doigts.</p><p>Changmin le connaissait trop bien.</p><p>Même s'il ne pensait absolument pas que son amant le trompait avec le danseur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé.</p><p>Ils traversaient un moment difficile, tout était incertain, instable et l'idée que Yunho soit plus à l'aise avec Jin, n'était pas facile à accepter.</p><p>Et oui, il n'était pas en position de demander quoique ce soit, vu sa situation.</p><p>C'était stupide et complètement déplacé.</p><p>Pourquoi faisait-il autant d'efforts ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si investi ?</p><p>- Dans tous les cas, c'est mauvais qu'ils se voient autant, il doit lui retourner le cerveau pour qu'il te quitte. Déclara tranquillement l'avocat, saisissant son verre de vin rouge. Et c'est trop tôt.<br/>- Il n'a aucune raison de faire ça ! Au contraire, il veut que ça s'arrange !</p><p>Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.</p><p>- Ce mec est un parasite, il a dû voir ta relation avec son pote comme une chance de se faire du fric !<br/>- Mais pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? S'exclama Jaejoong.<br/>- On n'a pas besoin de raison pour détester quelqu'un. Rétorqua Changmin. En plus, je ne supporte quasiment personne, ce mec n'est pas spécial.<br/>- Tu hais tout le monde, mais tu ne parles jamais autant de quelqu'un. Répliqua le blond. Donc oui, d'une certaine façon, il est spécial.</p><p>Un simple <em>"tss"</em> lui répondit et il piqua dans une carotte, pensivement.</p><p>- Dans tous les cas, tu as tord, il ne veut pas nous séparer. Affirma-t-il. Il ne s'est pas mêlé de notre relation, même pas au tout début, malgré ce que tu lui as fait...<br/>- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! L'interrompit l'avocat. J'ai défendu mon client, c'est tout ! Il a voulu s'attaquer à un gros poisson pour se faire du fric et il est mal tombé, c'est de sa faute !</p><p>Jaejoong souffla, hochant la tête.</p><p>Il ne savait pas grand chose de cette histoire, juste que Jin avait voulu porter plainte contre son ancien patron et que, défendant ce dernier, Changmin lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux, pour son bien, laisser tomber.</p><p>L'avocat était persuadé que le danseur avait menti et l'homme d'affaires, bien qu'ignorant si c'était vrai, savait tout de même que dans tous les cas, la rencontre avec le chorégraphe avait dû être très éprouvante pour le meilleur ami de son amant. Le brun ne connaissait ni la pitié, ni les remords lorsqu'il était sur un dossier.</p><p>Après avoir sans doute traumatisé Jin sur son lieu de travail, un salon de thé prêt à mettre la clé sous la porte, Changmin avait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'installer à une table pour commander un café.</p><p>C'est en le rejoignant là bas, sans savoir ce qui se passait, que Jaejoong avait rencontré Yunho.</p><p>Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle.</p><p>En vérité, bien qu'il n'avait réellement aucune information importante sur l'affaire de Jin, il n'était pas venu rejoindre son meilleur ami par hasard.</p><p>Il était venu car ça concernait Malice Mizer et donc, par extension, Hyde.</p><p>Et là encore, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.</p><p>Mais c'est en se précipitant à la mention d'un nom, lié à quelqu'un de son passé et sans doute, de son avenir, tout en restant fidèle à une promesse, qu'il avait rencontré Yunho.</p><p>Yunho à qui il avait fini par proposer une aide financière.</p><p>Qui était ensuite devenu son colocataire.</p><p>Puis son amant.</p><p>Et qui aujourd'hui, le fuyait, préférant la présence de celui qui détestait plus que tout, l'homme assis en face de lui.</p><p>Dans une telle situation, comment ne pas se faire de souci ?</p><p>Soupirant, il changea de sujet.</p><p>- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kook ?<br/>- Il doit bouder dans un coin ou sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Répondit Changmin en posant ses couverts.</p><p>Il avait fini son plat alors que Jaejoong n'avait encore presque rien mangé.</p><p>- Tu as été dur la dernière fois.<br/>- Réaliste. Répliqua le brun. C'est lui qui est bien trop tendre.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Glacé, bruyant et étroit.</p><p>Jung Kook se demandait comment un lieu aussi bondé et plein de vie, pouvait être aussi froid.</p><p>Observant le long couloir aux nombreuses portes de bureaux alignées des deux côtés et les gens attendant plus ou moins patiemment devant, il s'arrêta à l'accueil.</p><p>Une brune d'une trentaine d'années, seule derrière l'espèce de comptoir gris, était au téléphone, les yeux baissés sur un magazine.</p><p>Le test proposé par celui-ci semblait l'intéresser bien plus que son interlocuteur, ou le roux debout en face d'elle.</p><p>N'ayant même pas encore levé la tête, sa longue frange cachant entièrement son front, elle lâchait, de temps à autre, un <em>"ouais"</em> ennuyé ou des <em>"hun"</em> mous, feignant de suivre la conversation.</p><p>Jung Kook attendit une minute, puis deux et trois, se demandant si le passionnant échange allait s'éterniser.</p><p>Au bout de dix minutes à supporter les mêmes sons de plus en plus agaçants, qui échappaient à la brune, toujours aussi concentrée sur son test, il se sentit perdre patience.</p><p>Soufflant en rangeant son téléphone, avec lequel il s'était occupé jusque-là, il se répéta que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps.</p><p>Mais lorsque, ce qu'il présuma être un autre employé, se pencha sur le comptoir pour proposer une pause-café, l'adolescent sentit sa contrariété gronder.</p><p>- Excusez-moi. Intervint-il, alors que la brune mettait fin à sa conversation, sous prétexte d'être débordée.</p><p>Plaisantant avec son collègue, l'autre ne l'entendit même pas.</p><p>Ou du moins, ne lui prêta aucune attention.</p><p>- Excusez-moi ! Lança-t-il bien plus fort.</p><p>Les employés se turent, leurs expressions ennuyées de retour.</p><p>- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mécanique, lui faisant enfin face.<br/>- Bonjour.</p><p>La brune le détailla, s'attardant, <em>sans aucune subtilité</em>, sur le bandeau noir cachant son œil droit, haussant légèrement ses sourcils trop fins.</p><p>- Les dons se font en ligne ou à nos bornes. Déclara-t-elle, toujours aussi morne.<br/>- Je sais, je ne suis pas là pour ça.</p><p>Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Jung Kook poursuivit.</p><p>- Je viens pour les programmes de<br/>- Pour les chats, chiens, volatiles de tailles moyennes et poissons pour petits aquariums, c'est le formulaire C-8. L'interrompit-elle.<br/>- Je ne suis pas là pour adopter.</p><p>L'autre employé passa derrière le comptoir, se servant dans le paquet de bonbons de sa collègue.</p><p>- Il a une tête à adopter des chatons pourtant. Lâcha-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à être discret.<br/>- Totalement.</p><p>Le brun serra les poings, se contrôlant.</p><p>- Je suis là pour<br/>- Les parrainages de petits orphelins, ce n'est pas ici. L'interrompit-elle, <b>encore</b>.</p><p>Fouillant dans le sac à dos à son épaule, il sortit un document, le plaquant assez brusquement sur le comptoir.</p><p>Les deux autres sursautèrent.</p><p>- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de vous calmer. Intervint le grand blond, son bonbon le faisant parler étrangement. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de...</p><p>L'adolescent lui coupa la parole.</p><p>La tête légèrement penchée, observant le duo, il leur offrit un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>- Oh, mais je suis calme.</p><p>Frissonnant et soudain mal à l'aise, les deux adultes détournèrent le regard.</p><p>- Bi...bien... Bégaya le blond, cognant maladroitement le dossier du fauteuil de sa collègue.</p><p>Celle-ci saisit les papiers sur le comptoir.</p><p>Les survolant d'abord du regard, elle ralentit rapidement, sourcils froncés, relevant les yeux vers Jung Kook, comme pour trouver des réponses dans son expression.</p><p>Penché au-dessus de son épaule, le blond laissa échapper une sorte de couinement surpris.</p><p>- Ils ont passé une annonce ?<br/>- Apparemment. Rétorqua-t-elle, tournant les pages du document.</p><p>L'homme hocha pensivement la tête.</p><p>- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut vous adresser. Expliqua-t-il à l'adolescent. On ne s'occupe pas de....</p><p>Le voyant chercher ses mots, la brune intervint.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas commun ici, alors l'armée a pris les choses en mains pour le moment.</p><p>Jung Kook ne put cacher sa surprise.</p><p>- L'armée ? S'exclama-t-il.</p><p>La brune hocha la tête.</p><p>- Je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent déjà les bénévoles. Ajouta-t-elle.<br/>- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le bordel complet ! Commenta son collègue.</p><p>Reposant le document sur le comptoir, elle resta concentrée sur Jung Kook.</p><p>- Dans tous les cas, pour tout ce qui touche aux porteurs de l'affaire en cours, il faut voir avec eux.</p><p>Déçu et un peu déstabilisé, l'adolescent récupéra ses papiers.</p><p>- D'accord, merci. Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant. Bonne journée.</p><p>Les deux autres le suivirent des yeux quelques secondes.</p><p>- Ces gosses de riches....</p><p>ღ</p><p>Installé confortablement à une table du "Garden cocktail lounge" de l'hôtel Ô, Yunho délaissa son téléphone, relevant la tête pour balayer la salle du regard.</p><p>La décoration, dans les tons blanc et pistache, parsemée de touches dorées, n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais la vue sur le lac était magnifique.</p><p>Pourtant, malgré l'extérieur attirant, c'est sur son amant, en plein rendez-vous au bar, que ses yeux se fixèrent.</p><p>Comme toujours, le blond était impossible à ignorer.</p><p>Dans son costume blanc, au pantalon large, mais à la veste cintrée, portée à même la peau, il semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode.</p><p>Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient courts sur les côtés et la masse du dessus ramenée vers l'arrière, son visage ainsi parfaitement dégagé ; ses traits délicats et gracieux, visibles, même de loin.</p><p>Jaejoong était beau, élégant et charismatique.</p><p>Magnétique et pourtant, impossible à réellement atteindre.</p><p>Il dégageait beaucoup de douceur, de tendresse même. Donnant, au premier abord, l'impression d'être facile à approcher et comprendre. Mais en réalité, cette image n'était que la surface de quelque chose de bien plus profond et compliqué.</p><p>Quelque chose qui entraînait Yunho toujours plus loin, lui laissant de moins en moins l'occasion de respirer correctement ou la possibilité de remonter à la surface.</p><p>Jaejoong était rayonnant, chaleureux, au point que ça pouvait être douloureux. Il était aussi sombre, torturé et parfois, distant au point d'en être cruel.</p><p>Il n'était accessible qu'en apparence et Yunho avait l'impression qu'au lieu de l'atteindre doucement, il le perdait chaque jour un peu plus.</p><p>Regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil pistache, se sentant soudain comme un intrus.</p><p>Une tâche au milieu du parfait tableau.</p><p>La plupart des gens n'étaient pas en costume et beaucoup bien moins habillés que lui, mais il n'y fit même pas attention, se comparant seulement à cette perfection, presque terrifiante qui se dégageait de son amant.</p><p>Avec son jean sombre, son tee-shirt blanc, légèrement transparent, dont l'encolure laissait voir ses clavicules et sa veste large en denim, il se sentait très loin d'être à la hauteur.</p><p>Jaejoong et lui venaient de deux planètes différentes et il avait l'impression que chacun vivait toujours sur la sienne.</p><p>Que bien que sous le même toit, ils étaient dans une relation longue distance.</p><p>Avant de rencontrer le blond, Yunho n'avait jamais eu l'impression de ne pas être assez ça ou trop ci.</p><p>L'homme d'affaires était entré dans sa vie alors qu'il se cherchait toujours, ou plutôt, se trouvait encore et au début, il avait cru que son aîné pourrait le guider.</p><p>Au final, il s'était renié.</p><p>Il avait arrêté de comprendre qui il était, se demandant à la place ce que son amant voulait qu'il soit.</p><p>Parce que Jaejoong était parfait et que comme tout le monde, <em>comme tous les autres</em>, il avait voulu l'atteindre, le séduire, le chérir.</p><p>
  <b>Le garder.</b>
</p><p>Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ça n'était pas assez.</p><p>Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que le blond attendait de lui, ou de leur relation.</p><p>𝕋𝕦 𝕝𝕦𝕚 𝕒𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕝é ?</p><p>Le message de Jin accéléra son rythme cardiaque, mais le conforta dans sa décision.</p><p>Il fallait qu'il se livre, se montre plus franc et cesse de se cacher.</p><p>Après tout, comment Jaejoong pouvait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, s'il ne lui disait rien ?</p><p>Tout ce qu'il avait fait, s'était se braquer, puis le fuir avant de faire comme si tout allait bien.</p><p>Il n'avait pas bien géré les choses, pas pris la bonne direction.</p><p>Et son amant avait suivi, s'entêtant avec lui dans cette voie sans issue.</p><p>ℕ𝕖 𝕥'𝕖𝕟 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕤, 𝕛𝕖 𝕟𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕕é𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕝𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕤.</p><p>Il sourit en envoyant sa réponse, se sentant tout de même coupable "d'embêter" son ami avec ses histoires de couple, alors que ce dernier traversait clairement un moment difficile.</p><p><em>"Je vais tout arranger avec Jae et ensuite, je serais un meilleur soutien"</em> Se promit-il.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ever fallen in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You spurn my natural emotions</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And if I start a commotion</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I run the risk of losing you and that's worse</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ever fallen in love with someone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You shouldn't have fallen in love with?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can't see much of a future</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Unless we find out what's to blame, what a shame</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And we won't be together much longer</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Unless we realize that we are the same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ever fallen in love with someone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You shouldn't have fallen in love with ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You disturb my natural emotions</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You make me feel I'm dirt and I'm hurt</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And if I start a commotion</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll only end up losing you and that's worse"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jung Kook ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le dévisageait.</p><p>Ses tatouages n'étaient pas visibles et son bandeau, caché le plus possible derrière ses cheveux lâchés.</p><p>Après trois semaines de coups de téléphones incessants et de paperasse sans fin, il avait enfin réussi à intégrer un programme d'aide pour les porteurs de l'affaire Mizer, mais l'incompréhension commençait à presque prendre le pas sur l'impatience.</p><p>- C'est l'odeur de l'argent !</p><p>Regardant rapidement autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait, il finit par faire face à la jolie brune qui venait de prendre la parole.</p><p>- Je te demande pardon ?</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p>- On voit rarement des gens avec les moyens. Généralement, ils font des dons en restant le plus loin possible. L'éclaira-t-elle.<br/>- Ils pensent que je ne vais pas rester ou revenir. Rétorqua Jung Kook, pas surpris par ses dires. J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois.</p><p>Il regarda autour de lui rapidement.</p><p>- Seulement là....</p><p>Ne s'attardant pas trop sur le peu de personnes présentes, pour ne pas être impoli, il marqua une petite pause.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste.... différent.</p><p>Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa salopette en coton rouge, son blouson en cuir tombant légèrement sur ses épaules, la jeune femme acquiesça.</p><p>- Ils doivent penser que tu es là pour l'exotisme.</p><p>Le brun fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- L'exotisme ?</p><p>Sortant des sucettes de l'intérieur de sa veste, elle lui en tendit une, qu'il saisit machinalement en la remerciant.</p><p>- Regarde autour de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, agitant sa friandise, nullement gênée par l'attention qu'elle attira. On est seulement six !</p><p>Jung Kook mit quelques secondes à saisir.</p><p>- Attends, tu veux dire que tous les bénévoles sont là ?</p><p>Bataillant avec l'emballage de sa sucrerie, elle hocha vivement la tête.</p><p>- Personne n'a envie de se mêler des affaires de Gackt !</p><p>La sucette lui résistant toujours, elle grogna légèrement.</p><p>- En plus, son service de propagande fait du très bon boulot, comme toujours. Ajouta-t-elle. Beaucoup pensent que ces pauvres gosses ont vraiment eu leur mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Si l'un d'eux accuse leur bourreau de quoique ce soit, il y a de fortes chances qu'il finisse lynché.<br/>- Son service de propagande ?<br/>- Les démons qui le défendent ! SM &amp; YG, tu connais ?</p><p>Jung Kook sentit son estomac se nouer, alors qu'il serrait les poings.</p><p>- Ouais, je connais. Répondit-il. Hélas...</p><p>Elle observa un instant sa mine fermée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.</p><p>- Sur les six, il y a deux femmes enceintes, un porteur et une mamie gâteau, donc forcement, tu détonnes.</p><p>Il hocha la tête, pensif, avant de soudain froncer les sourcils.</p><p>- Et toi alors ?</p><p>Ravie de pouvoir enfin savourer sa sucette, elle en profita un peu avant de lui répondre.</p><p>- Je fais partie des cinglés qui vont se retrouver face au fameux Lucifer ! S'exclama-t-elle, lui tendant sa carte de visite, apparue comme par magie.<br/>- Brenda Song. Lit l'adolescent à voix haute. Tu es avocate ?</p><p>La question était stupide, vu que c'était écrit en gros et il se massa la nuque, les joues roses.</p><p>Sa gêne et mine adorable firent rire la brune.</p><p>- Tu es chou ! J'ai envie de te tirer les joues et t'ébouriffer les cheveux.</p><p>Un homme demandant l'attention du petit groupe, sauva Jung Kook de ce moment embarrassant.</p><p>- Mon dieu, il était tellement sexy ! Gémit Brenda, dévorant celui qui venait de déclarer s'appeler Jung Kyung Ho. Je suis censée respecter l'ordre et la loi, mais il me donne vraiment envie d'être une vilaine fille !</p><p>Bien qu'un peu surpris par le soudain changement de ton et de sujet, l'adolescent ne pouvait qu'approuver.</p><p>Détaillant le grand brun enfilant sa blouse blanche, qui portait un jean simple et un pull moutarde sur une chemise claire, plus une paire de lunette très classique, il ne put retenir ses pensées.</p><p>- J'avoue que je jouerai bien au docteur avec lui....</p><p>
  
</p><p>Loin d'être déstabilisée par son aveu, la jeune femme poussa un petit couinement.</p><p>- N'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle, tout excitée. Oh, si tu savais ce que ses mains peuvent faire comme merveilles...</p><p>Elle mordit la lèvre.</p><p>- Et sa langue... Ajouta-t-elle. Mon dieu sa langue !</p><p>Jung Kook se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.</p><p>- Comment tu....</p><p>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le reste de sa question assez clair.</p><p>- Oh, c'est mon mari ! Rétorqua Brenda, toute souriante.</p><p>Horrifié, le brun vira au rouge en un temps record, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, tandis qu'elle explosait de rire.</p><p>➳</p><p>Jung Kook avait réussi à ne pas s'humilier davantage et c'est satisfait de son après-midi, mais à regret, qu'il quitta ses nouveaux "protégés".</p><p>Pour le moment, il n'avait rencontré que les porteurs qui n'attendaient pas d'enfant, mais ça avait suffi à briser le cœur de l'adolescent.</p><p>La plupart étaient plus jeunes que lui et songer à ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer, pendant que lui pouvait profiter de l'insouciance de la jeunesse, le révoltait.</p><p>Il avait l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses, étant bénévole depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais c'était tout de même, <em>toujours</em>, comme une première fois.</p><p>Chaque personne rencontrée était unique et son histoire spéciale. Même si tant de monde, les victimes comprises, répétait que leur cas était banal, qu'il n'avait rien de particulier, Jung Kook refusait de voir les choses ainsi.</p><p>Repensant au dessin que l'un des garçons lui avait offert, pour ne pas se laisser submergé par son sentiment de révolte, il sourit, ralentissant encore le pas.</p><p>Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter les lieux.</p><p>Bien trop vite pourtant, il se retrouva dans le jardin intérieur, plutôt dévasté et vraiment sec, dernière zone avant la cour menant à la grande porte.</p><p>Sortant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche, il grogna en voyant la succession de messages de Junsu, le collègue, ou plutôt patron de son frère, qui tentait encore de le caser avec l'insupportable progéniture de l'un de ses clients, pour le bien du cabinet.</p><p>- Tous les mêmes... Siffla-t-il rageusement en pensant à Changmin.</p><p>Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce dernier allait <b>encore </b>défendre Gackt.</p><p>Ça le rendait littéralement malade.</p><p>S'étant arrêté pour fouiller dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses cachets, il se retrouva soudain arrosé.</p><p>Malgré la surprise et la fraîcheur de l'eau, il grogna, le son inhumain confirmant que sa colère avait encore monté d'un cran.</p><p>- Merde ! Désolé !</p><p>La voix était étrange. Elle appartenait à un homme, mais ne semblait pas naturelle et, se souvenant du cas de l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, il devina que l'arroseur devait avoir un problème à la gorge.</p><p>Ce dernier avait parlé normalement, pourtant ses mots étaient restés faibles, à peine plus forts qu'un murmure.</p><p>Heureusement, Jung Kook avait une excellente ouïe.</p><p>Paupières closes pour tenter de se calmer, il sentit l'inconnu avancer de quelques pas.</p><p>Timide, hésitant, presque effrayé.</p><p>Son odeur était agréable, fraîche, rappelant les agrumes.</p><p>Mandarine ?</p><p>Inspirant profondément, il bloqua le tout un instant, avant d'expirer.</p><p>- Ça va ?</p><p>Ça semblait douloureux pour l'inconnu de parler et Jung Kook se sentit mal de l'ignorer.</p><p>- Oui, ce n'est rien. Rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Ce n'était effectivement qu'un peu d'eau à la figure et sur le haut de son sweat noir, un simple accident.</p><p>- Il avait l'air d'un animal prêt à mordre...</p><p>Cette fois-ci, l'autre avait réellement murmuré, mais l'adolescent l'entendit quand même et un sourire étira automatiquement ses lèvres en réponse.</p><p>- Il faut plus que de l'eau pour me faire sortir les crocs.</p><p>Un <em>"han"</em> assez mignon, échappa à l'arroseur, clairement surpris d'avoir été entendu, mais assez vite, il se mit à tousser.</p><p>Jung Kook ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, sa mine inquiète immédiatement remplacée par la surprise.</p><p>Face à lui, se trouvait un porteur, au vu du petit ventre arrondi qui dépassait du débardeur blanc et short en jean ouvert, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux platine, attachés à la va-vite maintenus par une grosse pince violette et un épais bandeau blanc.</p><p><em>"Donc, maintenant, tu fais peur à des gosses en cloque, pourquoi ne pas créer ta propre secte à ce stade ?"</em> Songea-t-il, les yeux fixés au tissu transparent, collé à la peau pâle.</p><p>Le "gosse" avait visiblement le même âge que lui, mais ça ne changeait rien.</p><p><em>"Tu restes un être méprisable !"</em> Se fustigea-t-il mentalement.</p><p>Le jet toujours ouvert, à ses pieds, l'inconnu croisa enfin son regard.</p><p>Si son corps semblait fragile, ses yeux jaune vif le clouèrent littéralement sur place, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait soulever des montagnes, malgré sa carrure délicate.</p><p>- Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des absences ? Questionna le platine. Je dois m'inquiéter, appeler quelqu'un ?</p><p>Jung Kook ne répondit pas, concentré sur le tatouage rouge, particulier, situé bien en dessous du nombril, qu'il essayait d'apercevoir, sous les deux boutons ouverts du short.</p><p>Malgré ses efforts, il ne distingua que deux mignonnes petites ailes et le bout de ce qui semblait être un cœur.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- Ah, c'est ta première fois face à un porteur, ça va, le spectacle te plaît ? Cracha-t-il, sur la défensive.</p><p>Pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, il se courba et brun se reprit, secouant la tête.</p><p>- Non ! Non ce n'est pas... Je ne voulais pas....</p><p>Il se tut quelques secondes, prenant le temps de respirer profondément, pendant que l'autre se calmait, massant sa gorge.</p><p>- Mon comportement est déplacé, je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il, se courbant légèrement. Mais je t'assure que c'est ton tatouage qui m'intéresse. C'est un <em>Persona</em>, non ?</p><p>Le platine haussa les sourcils.</p><p>- Comment tu as deviné ?<br/>- Je suis tatoueur.</p><p>Un petit "hun", échappa au porteur, ses longs doigts fins caressant machinalement le motif coloré, suivant sa trajectoire lorsqu'il se déplaça en changeant de forme, finissant en coquelicot violet, à la tige bleu nuit, sur la hanche dénudée.</p><p>- C'est un travail incroyable. Apprécia-t-il, fasciné. Je peux connaître le nom de l'artiste ?</p><p>Le porteur recula d'un pas, ses doigts se figeant, ongles enfoncés dans la peau délicate.</p><p>- C'est l'œuvre de mon frère.</p><p>Jung Kook comprit tout de suite que c'était un sujet sensible, peut-être parce que lui-même avait le même genre d'attitude lorsqu'il parlait de Changmin. Dans tous les cas, il n'insista pas.</p><p>- Il a beaucoup de talent. Ajouta-t-il simplement.</p><p>Grimaçant en se massant à nouveau la gorge, le platine ne dit rien de plus. Il se baissa pour récupérer le tuyau et boire un peu.</p><p>Se faire tremper n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, au contraire et le brun l'observa sans un mot de plus, se sentant un peu stupide soudain.</p><p>Son mal à l'aise se prolongea lorsque l'autre continua de l'ignorer, retirant son bandeau imbibé d'eau pour le serrer dans sa main libre, quelques mèches blanches tombant ainsi sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, restant à le fixer, gêné, au lieu de simplement quitter les lieux.</p><p>Il se demanda si le porteur était l'un de ceux de l'affaire Mizer, même si la réponse semblait évidente au vu de sa présence dans cette zone et soudain, le petit ventre adorable, lui donna la nausée.</p><p>Serrant les poings, partagé entre impuissance et colère, il eut peur de se faire submerger.</p><p>Expirant bruyamment, il fouilla rapidement dans son sac à dos, qui n'avait, heureusement, pas trop été mouillé. Son flacon en mains, il se rapprocha du platine, qui avait la tête baissée, observant l'eau qu'il faisait couler le long de ses jambes.</p><p>- Je peux en avoir un peu ?</p><p>Le platine tressaillit, relevant ses yeux écarquillés vers lui, semblant avoir complétement oublié sa présence. Son regard si intimidant, était soudain adorable, en parfait accord avec sa mine de chaton perdu.</p><p>- De l'eau. Précisa Jung Kook, secouant légèrement son flacon en verre, les cachets rouge et noir s'entrechoquant.</p><p>Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, quelque chose le contrariant apparemment, le porteur détailla le brun de haut en bas, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.</p><p>Comprenant que leur différence de taille était la cause de son expression vexée, le tatoueur ne put retenir son rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir en réponse.</p><p>- Je ne suis pourtant pas si grand pour le moment ! S'exclama-t-il, plus amusé qu'effrayé par l'air assassin du platine. Mon frère aurait sûrement l'air d'un géant près de toi !</p><p>La mention de Changmin, face à une victime du monstre que ce dernier défendait, le calma brutalement, le choc aussi douloureux que si on l'avait poignardé.</p><p>Portant machinalement une main à sa poitrine, serrant quelques secondes le tissu doux de son sweat noir, il souffla, peinant un peu à respirer.</p><p>- Pardon. Souffla-t-il. Pardon.</p><p>L'autre pencha la tête, sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui lui prenait, mais il continua de s'excuser, encore et encore.</p><p>L'eau glacée sur son visage, mit fin à sa litanie.</p><p>- Ça va mieux, ça t'a rafraichi les idées ? Lui demanda le porteur en éloignant le jet.</p><p>Un peu hébété, Jung Kook s'essuya avec ses manches trop longues, paupières closes.</p><p>Sentant le tuyau tomber à ses pieds, il recula et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, alerté par le "salut" du platine, il vit que ce dernier s'était éloigné, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.</p><p>Son flacon en main, tous les mots qui se bousculaient sur le bout de sa langue lui semblant stupides, il l'observa disparaître, pas totalement sûr que leur rencontre avait réellement eu lieu.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne lui aies finalement rien dit ! S'exclama Yong Sun dans sa petite cabine d'essayage, sautillant pour refermer sa robe.<br/>- Comment j'aurai pu aborder un sujet si important, alors qu'à peine installé en face de moins, aussi blanc qu'un cadavre, il s'est relevé précipitamment pour vomir ? Rétorqua Yunho, dans celle d'à côté, enfilant une chemise légèrement transparente, bleu foncé. Sa migraine était horrible et on n'a même pas mangé finalement.<br/>- Ça fait trois jours ! Intervint Jin, sortant de la troisième cabine en jean, torse nu, un serre taille rigide noir, au motifs floraux rouges, à même la peau. Tu as eu le temps depuis !</p><p>Son meilleur ami tira légèrement le rideau, passant sa tête.</p><p>- Une fois remis, il a filé au bureau et n'est pas rentré depuis. Répondit-il. Donc non, je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis.<br/>- Tu parles, vous continuez simplement à vous fuir. Siffla le chorégraphe. Si l'un de vous deux ne se décide pas, vous allez vraiment tout faire foirer.</p><p>Sortant à son tour, Yong Sun se planta devant Jin, lui tournant le dos et ce dernier, réagissant automatiquement, lui ferma sa robe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- Je suis d'accord. Intervint-elle après l'avoir remercié. Plus vous attendez et plus vous vous éloignez.</p><p>Faisant face au miroir de sa cabine, passant une main dans son carré court noir, elle grimaça.</p><p>Derrière elle, le chorégraphe descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe, se penchant à son oreille.</p><p>- Ouais, elle ne te met pas en valeur ! S'exclama-t-il, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait.<br/>- On ne fuit plus. Déclara Yunho, sortant de sa cabine.</p><p>Jin se plaça devant lui, roulant des yeux.</p><p>- Je suis sérieux ! Insista le brun. Je pense qu'il veut parler autant que moi.</p><p>Son meilleur ami, qui déboutonnait sa chemise mal fermée, pour faire ça correctement, haussa les sourcils.</p><p>- C'est à dire ?<br/>- On va partir en weekend pour, je cite, "se retrouver".<br/>- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va avoir le courage d'aborder ce qui ne va pas. Commenta Yong Sun, de retour dans sa cabine. Peut-être qu'il espère juste que ça va passer tout seul.<br/>- Ce n'est pas son genre. Répliqua Yunho.<br/>- En ce moment, c'est votre genre à tous les deux. Contra Jin, laissant les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise ouverte.</p><p>Pivotant pour se regarder dans le miroir, le brun soupira.</p><p>- Dans tous les cas, je suis décidé. Même s'il n'a pas prévu de mettre les choses à plat lors de ce weekend, on va parler.</p><p>Jin, arrangeant son col, lui sourit, croisant son regard dans la glace.</p><p>- Ça va bien se passer. Le rassura-t-il. Le résultat ne peut-être que positif.</p><p>Yunho lui rendit son sourire en le remerciant.</p><p>- C'est mignon tout ça, mais si on arrêtait de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux fringues pour passer à la véritable raison de notre présence ? Intervint Yong Sun. Mamie n'a pas refait son stock et laissé les clés de sa boutique pour qu'on oublie notre objectif lingerie !</p><p>Jin pointa sa taille.</p><p>- Pour ma part, je suis déjà lancé.<br/>- Mon dieu je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour respirer avec ça ! Gémit la jeune femme.<br/>- Ou comment il les lacent seul! Ajouta Yunho.</p><p>Le chorégraphe haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Ça fait tellement longtemps, que c'est presque comme enfiler une chemise ou fermer une veste. Rétorqua-t-il. Question d'habitude je suppose.<br/>- Je ne pourrais jamais....</p><p>Le brun se tut brusquement en prenant conscience de ses paroles.</p><p>Comprenant pourquoi, son meilleur ami rit.</p><p>- On est justement là pour voir si tu peux !<br/>- J'ai mis longtemps juste pour apprendre à faire mes lacets tout seul !<br/>- Je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai appris ! Répondit Jin.<br/>- Ne t'en fais pas Yunnie, la dentelle c'est facile et tous les corsets ne sont pas aussi compliqués que ceux de notre Clochette ! S'exclama Yong Sun.</p><p>Jin, la "Clochette" en question, confirma.</p><p>- Beaucoup ont des crochets sur le devant et des fermetures éclair sur le côté.</p><p>Malgré son cœur battant la chamade et son esprit encombré par sa situation avec Jaejoong, Yunho se sentait rassuré par la présence de son meilleur ami.</p><p>Dans cette petite boutique atypique, il était dans une bulle coupée du monde, accompagné d'un être qui ne le jugerait jamais et qui avait toujours été là.</p><p>Le portable de Jin, vibrant sur une étagère, mit fin à sa montée d'affection.</p><p>Fronçant les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui avait sursauté, il échangea un regard inquiet avec Yong Sun.</p><p>- Trésor, ça va ? Demanda la brune.</p><p>Son portable serré entre les doigts, le châtain força un sourire.</p><p>- Apparemment je ne respire pas si facilement que ça avec ce serre-taille! Rétorqua-t-il, retournant précipitamment dans la cabine. J'arrive tout de suite !</p><p>Yunho serra les poings, déjà prêt à tirer les rideau pour lui demander d'arrêter de se foutre d'eux, mais son amie le retint.</p><p>Tendu, il lutta contre les voix presque caverneuses qui lui hurlaient de trouver et détruire ce qui faisait du mal au chorégraphe et finit par soupirer en s'éloignant légèrement.</p><p>Dans la cabine, Jin avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son nouveau portable, fourni avec un tout aussi nouveau numéro.</p><p>𝕁𝕖 𝕟𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕧𝕒𝕚𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕤 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕔'é𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕟 𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖 𝕕𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕢𝕦𝕖. 𝔻𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕖 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕖 𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕦 𝕤𝕠𝕚𝕥 𝕓𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕤é.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Je suis vraiment surpris que tu sois encore là.</p><p>La voix de Junsu était moqueuse, teintée d'une touche de mépris.</p><p>Debout près de la baie vitrée, une petite bouteille d'eau en verre, à la main, il observait les plantes qui avaient envahi l'immense terrasse sud.</p><p><em>"Ça n'était pas là, avant l'arrivée de ce gamin".</em> Songea-t-il.</p><p>Yunho avait très envie de continuer à l'ignorer, le maudissant d'avoir débarqué alors que Jaejoong et lui s'apprêtaient à partir en week-end, mais bien élevé, il lui jeta tout même un regard, délaissant un instant son livre. Sans pour autant demander des précisions sur sa soudaine déclaration.</p><p>Mais apparemment, ce dernier n'en avait pas besoin.</p><p>- Combien de temps penses-tu que cette stupide phase de Jae va durer ? Poursuivit-il, toujours aussi moqueur.</p><p>Le brun n'avait vu que peu de fois l'avocat et toujours de loin, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà échangé un mot avec lui, avant aujourd'hui. Mais en tout cas, sa première impression s'était renforcée.</p><p>Il ne l'aimait pas du tout.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais vous parler de ma relation avec Jae. Rétorqua-t-il, maintenant le vouvoiement.</p><p>Désirant garder toutes les barrières possibles entre eux.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Junsu explosa de rire.</p><p>- Relation ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es tellement naïf que ça en est mignon !</p><p>Yunho détestait la façon dont il le regardait et lui parlait.</p><p>Comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne comprenait rien.</p><p>La différence d'âge entre son amant et lui, ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, avant que justement, ils se mettent en couple.</p><p>Treize ans d'écart qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression de se traduire en millions de kilomètres, séparant Jaejoong de lui.</p><p>Le peu de l'entourage de son petit ami qu'il avait rencontré, lui faisait toujours sentir qu'à leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un petit garçon sans cervelle, qui n'était pas à leur niveau et ne savait rien du monde. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'est lorsque que Jaejoong lui donnait cette impression. Lorsque ses silences, ses coups de fil secrets, phrases interrompues à son arrivée, ou réponses vagues, noyées dans des étreintes au parfum de diversion, lui rappelaient que l'homme dont il pensait partager la vie, gardait en réalité tout pour lui.</p><p>- Est-ce que ma jeunesse vous pose problème parce que vous êtes passé à côté de la vôtre ? Rétorqua-t-il. Ou alors, est-ce de la jalousie, parce que c'est moi que Jae a choisi ?</p><p>Le roux explosa à nouveau de rire, appuyant sa main libre contre la baie vitrée, laissant une trace.</p><p>- Tu penses que je veux quoi, coucher avec lui ? Ou alors adopter une ribambelle de gosses et l'appeler "mon cœur" ?</p><p>Il but une gorgée.</p><p>- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà couché avec lui. Et je suis loin d'être le seul de son entourage avec qui il a pris du bon temps.</p><p>Marquant une micro pause, observant l'expression de Yunho, il amena sa main à sa bouche, dans un geste très théâtral.</p><p>- Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié que tu ne connaissais absolument aucun de ses proches ! Lança-t-il, toujours aussi amusé par la situation. Il ne t'a jamais présenté à personne, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Le brun froissa inconsciemment l'une de ses pages.</p><p>- Puisque tu m'as fait si gentiment rire, laisse moi t'éclairer un peu sur celui chez qui tu squattes. Lança l'avocat, s'éloignant de la baie vitrée.</p><p>Assis à la table du salon, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers lui.</p><p>- Lorsqu'il pense à son cœur brisé, Jae couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Ensuite, il culpabilise et se coupe de toute vie sociale pendant des semaines ou des mois. Puis quand la solitude lui pèse trop, il s'entoure de jolis garçons et de jolies filles, qu'il gâte et dont il prend soin, avant de retomber dans la phase un.</p><p>Déposant sa bouteille vide sur la table basse, il regarda rapidement sa montre.</p><p>- Tu comprends ? C'est un cercle et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un des maillons de la chaîne.<br/>- Si c'était le cas, Jae me l'aurait dit, on n'a jamais eu de mal à mettre des noms sur les différentes étapes de notre relation. Rétorqua Yunho. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à me mentir, s'il ne veut que de la compagnie ou du sexe sans attache.</p><p>Junsu se rapprocha encore de lui.</p><p>- Et il t'a dit quoi au juste ? Quels mots avez-vous mis sur cette relation ? Questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que tu es le seul ? Que tu as une place dans son avenir, ou plus simplement, dans sa vie ?</p><p>S'appuyant sur la table en verre du salon, il se pencha vers le plus jeune.</p><p>- Elle est où ta place, hein ? En dehors de trois tiroirs dans son dressing, quelle partie de lui t'a-t-il offerte ?</p><p>Yunho ne voulait pas avoir l'air affecté. Il refusait que cet homme détestable puisse voir ses failles et ses craintes. Mais il appuyait pile où ça faisait mal, abordant ce qui pesait entre Jaejoong et lui depuis le début et n'avait fait que s'alourdir dernièrement.</p><p>Ses peurs, doutes et insécurités, prenaient racine au cœur de ces questions que l'avocat lui lançait. De toutes ces constatations douloureuses qu'il lui crachait à la figure, comme le pire des poisons.</p><p>Le brun était fatigué, se battant avec ses démons trop bruyants et ceux invisibles de son amant, depuis trop longtemps.</p><p>C'était difficile de continuer à faire semblant.</p><p>Il s'accrocha quand même à l'idée que seuls Jaejoong et lui pouvaient labelliser leur relation.<br/>Eux seuls décideraient de la sauver, de l'abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'autodétruise, ou d'y mettre un point final.</p><p>Ils avaient ce week-end pour commencer à regarder l'autre en face, une couche de leurs masques en moins.</p><p>- Vous cherchez à me faire sortir de sa vie à tout prix. Répliqua-t-il. Vu le genre d'homme que vous êtes, c'est que forcément mon départ vous serait bénéfique.</p><p>Le roux tira la chaise près de la sienne, la faisant pivoter pour lui faire face.</p><p>- Ton départ me sera profitable à deux cent pour-cent ! Confirma-t-il avec entrain. Mais ce que tu refuses d'accepter, c'est que le problème n'a rien à voir avec moi.</p><p>S'asseyant enfin, il continua.</p><p>- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne pense pas du tout que tu es stupide. Et je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi. Avoua-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement que Jae est inconnu pour toi, qu'il te cache tout de sa vie, jusqu'à ce coup de fil qu'il est allé passer dans le jardin.</p><p>Yunho fit de son mieux pour cacher ses émotions. Le ton du roux n'était plus moqueur, mais le côté presque neutre lui semblait plus douloureux.</p><p>Comment pouvait-il dire des choses si blessantes, lui offrir des plaies béantes, en ayant l'air de parler de la météo ?</p><p>- Ose me dire que tu ne te demande jamais où et avec qui il part en voyage. Qui sont ses amis, ses parents, pourquoi il a autant de téléphone, ou même pourquoi cette villa ressemble à une maison témoin. Poursuivit Junsu. Ose me dire que tu as vraiment l'impression d'être différents des chats que Jaejoong recueille et qui finissent donnés à d'autres, car en dehors d'une demeure immense, il n'a pas de place pour eux.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Le silence s'étirait dans la limousine et Jaejoong sentait parfaitement que leur week-end, censé les rapprocher, commençait mal.</p><p>Ses migraines, de plus en plus atroces, n'allaient certainement pas s'arranger dans les jours à venir et son stress atteignait des sommets.</p><p>
  <b>Hyde n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.</b>
</p><p>Combien de temps avant qu'il meurt, le forçant ainsi à faire face à la réalité ?</p><p>Détournant les yeux de la vitre, le chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport privé, n'ayant de toute façon rien d'attrayant, il dévia vers son amant, frissonnant en voyant que ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur lui.</p><p>Yunho ne s'était pas assis près de lui, mais sur la banquette d'en face, collé à la fenêtre opposée.</p><p>Depuis le départ de Junsu, le brun était différent. L'ambiance presque détendue, qui lui avait donné de l'espoir pour leur week-end, plus qu'un vieux souvenir.</p><p><em>"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu mentionnes </em><em>Murasaki</em><em> ?"</em> Songea l'homme d'affaires, toujours cloué sur son siège par l'intensité des yeux clairs de son amant.</p><p>Il se sentait mis à nu et c'était troublant, effrayant. Pourtant, il était incapable de se libérer de ses pupilles qui l'enchaînaient, formant un étau invisible, qu'il ressentait presque physiquement.</p><p>Jaejoong se demandait si son amant avait conscience de la force de son regard. S'il avait conscience de son charisme et sa beauté.</p><p>Remarquait-il les nombreux regards qui s'attardaient sur lui et les tentatives plus ou moins subtiles pour avoir son attention ?</p><p>
  <em>"C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça."</em>
</p><p>Le cœur soudain serré par ce constat qui le ramenait aux limites même de leur relation, il ressentit encore plus clairement le compte à rebours enclenché à distance.</p><p>Est-ce que Hyde ne pouvait pas tenir encore un peu ?</p><p>Yunho ne lâchait pas son amant des yeux et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de l'inquiétude, des doutes et toujours plus de barrières.</p><p>Il voyait son malaise, son envie évidente de fuir son regard, sa peur qu'il puisse lire en lui et découvrir ce qu'il cachait derrière ses prunelles sombres.</p><p>
  <em>"Vous n'avez pas encore choisi votre destination, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, puisque tu es si confiant, demande lui de t'amener à Murasaki. Dis-lui que tu rêves de visiter le temple de Kizuna."</em>
</p><p>Il avait écouté Junsu, incapable de retenir son envie de voir ce que ces quelques mots déclencheraient.</p><p>Il avait demandé et des morceaux de verre brisé avaient été sa première réponse.</p><p>Jaejoong avait lâché la bouteille vide laissée par l'avocat sur le carrelage de la cuisine, sous le choc, comme s'il venait de le fouetter ou de l'électrocuter.</p><p>Une fois légèrement remis, conscient de son comportement étrange, il avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, balbutiant des excuses.</p><p>
  <em>Surcoté. Pas terrible en cette saison. Bondé à cette époque de l'année.</em>
</p><p>Le brun n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, conscient que ce n'était que des mensonges et que son amant était mal à l'aise, fuyant son regard, les doigts crispés sur la balayette qu'il avait continué de passer au sol, bien qu'il ne restait plus aucun débris.</p><p>Murasaki était un sujet sensible, Kizuna encore plus et le pire, c'est que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais souvenir.</p><p>Peut-être que si Jaejoong avait simplement paru vouloir éviter un lieu chargé de souffrances, comme beaucoup de monde, Yunho ne se serait pas senti aussi blessé et angoissé.</p><p>Mais non, ce secret avait juste l'air personnel. Comme toute la vie de l'homme d'affaires.</p><p>Tout ce que lui, <em>son petit ami</em>, n'avait pas le droit de connaître.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que deux menteurs, <b>deux lâches</b>, pouvaient bien construire ?</p><p>La réponse lui faisait peur et se sentant découragé, à deux doigts d'abandonner, toujours plus repoussé par les yeux noirs de son amant, il ferma les siens, tournant la tête.</p><p>Jaejoong culpabilisa du soulagement ressenti, se retenant de justesse d'expirer bruyamment.</p><p>- Faisons demi-tour, ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour une escapade. Déclara Yunho, paupières closes, toujours contre la vitre. En plus, on a aucune destination de prévue.</p><p>Le blond ne songea même pas à le faire changer d'avis.</p><p>Effectivement, voyager dans ces conditions n'avait rien de bénéfique. Au contraire, c'était même néfaste, à en juger par l'ambiance étouffante dans la limousine.</p><p>De plus, il avait promis un weekend "loin de tout", mais n'avait au final rien organisé, ses migraines, les affaires et les récents événements, ayant accaparé toute son attention.</p><p>Il n'avait vraiment pas assuré.</p><p>Ordonnant au chauffeur de les ramener à la villa, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Yunho et lui espéraient en continuant de se retenir ainsi.</p><p>Jaejoong ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement.</p><p>Il n'avait pas prévu, en rencontrant le jeune homme, que les choses deviendraient un jour, si compliquées.</p><p>Et même si tout le monde attendait qu'il se décide enfin à fermer cette parenthèse devenue éreintante, même si c'était prévu depuis le départ et inévitable, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie, une fois que ce serait fini.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à Goong Min, gêné d'être seul avec lui, au vu de leur première rencontre.</p><p>Il se souvenait encore très clairement avoir pleuré comme un bébé en s'accrochant au très impressionnant quadragénaire, avant de fuir en courant, sans même un merci ou un au revoir.</p><p>Et il n'avait certainement pas prévu de se retrouver à boire un verre, en tête-à-tête avec lui.</p><p>Tout ça à cause de Yong Sun et Byul qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se sauter dessus, alors qu'il les attendait dans le salon, priant pour que le grand frère de son ami ne fasse pas son apparition.</p><p>Au final, le grand brun avait débarqué quelques minutes avant que des bruits facilement reconnaissables, s'échappent de la chambre du couple, donnant au danseur l'envie de s'enfoncer sous terre.</p><p>Il aurait dû fuir, encore une fois, au lieu d'accepter, comme un idiot incapable de dire non, le café proposé par Goong Min.</p><p>L'homme faisait plus jeune et doux aujourd'hui, en jeans, avec un simple pull blanc et des lunettes noires, il semblait abordable, moins intimidant.</p><p><em>"Mais tout aussi sexy"</em> Songea Jin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Déposant sa tasse, l'aîné savoura sa gorgée de cappuccino, avant de relever la tête vers le chorégraphe, croisant son regard.</p><p>- Ça va mieux ?</p><p>Le châtain fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.</p><p>Son expression confuse fit sourire le quadragénaire, qui précisa.</p><p>- La dernière fois, tu avais l'air...<br/>- Oh mon dieu ! Gémit subitement Jin, ramenant ses deux mains à son visage. Pitié, oublions ça !</p><p>Les bouts de ses oreilles étaient rouges, aussi brûlants que ses joues qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler au regard amusé du brun.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas insister, mais sache qu'il n'y pas de raison d'être embarrassé. Rétorqua ce dernier.<br/>- J'ai explosé en sanglot devant un inconnu avant de partir en courant ! Couina le plus jeune.<br/>- Nam Goong Min, avocat, quarante ans dans très peu de temps, aîné peu présent de ton amie Yong Sun, vient de se faire virer par sa fiancée !</p><p>Surpris, Jin baissa les mains, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>- Je suis déjà un peu moins un inconnu, là, non ? Sourit le brun.<br/>- Je n'aime pas les avocats. Lâcha spontanément le danseur, avant de se frapper la bouche, horrifié.</p><p>Nam Goong Min explosa de rire.</p><p>- Oui, personne ne nous aime ! Rétorqua-t-il, clairement amusé. À juste titre d'ailleurs.<br/>- Non, vous êtes utiles...c'est juste que....je veux dire....</p><p>Après avoir balbutié encore un peu, Jin se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête vers sa bière.</p><p>- Pardon, ce n'était pas correct. S'excusa-t-il.<br/>- C'était très drôle ! Les gens sont rarement aussi francs avec moi.</p><p>Voyant qu'il était toujours aussi mal, l'avocat lui laissa un peu de temps, saisissant sa tasse encore presque pleine.</p><p>- Yong Sun m'a dit que vous comptez vous installer dans le coin ? Demanda finalement le danseur, changeant de sujet. Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.</p><p>Goong Min effaça un reste de cappuccino en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, arrachant un petit frisson à son vis-à-vis.</p><p>- Je devais venir uniquement quelques semaines pour le boulot, à la base.<br/>- Si longtemps, juste pour une affaire ?<br/>- Pas n'importe quelle affaire, le cas Mizer.</p><p>Jin se tendit immédiatement, ses doigts tremblant autour de sa bière.</p><p>- Je fais partie du comité Lavendel, nous représentons les victimes de Gackt Camui.</p><p>Le nom noua l'estomac du châtain, son envie de vomir de plus en plus pressante.</p><p>- Les victimes... Souffla-t-il. Vous... vous n'êtes pas là pour défendre G...</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, expirant, se sentant à bout de souffle, oppressé par ce simple prénom qui ne voulait pas franchir ses lèves.</p><p>Soufflant, il choisit finalement de reformuler sa question.</p><p>- Vous êtes réellement là pour les porteurs et leurs droits ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils sont consentants et ravis ?<br/>- Est-ce que le consentement de gamins conditionnés, dont on a lavé le cerveau depuis toujours, peut vraiment être considéré comme tel ? Rétorqua l'avocat.</p><p>Jin tressaillit, plongeant dans les prunelles sombres du quadragénaire, s'y perdant quelques instants, comme il se perdait dans le flot de souvenirs et d'émotions qui avaient échappés à ses barrières.</p><p>L'autre ne détourna pas le regard, le laissant se noyer, lutter, chercher de l'air et finalement, remonter tant bien que mal à la surface.</p><p>Déviant brusquement la tête vers la droite, leur table près des vitrines, il se concentra sur les passants pressés. Sa main tremblante saisit maladroitement sa bière, plus pour se donner contenance que par soif.</p><p>Buvant tout de même une gorgée, grimaçant, car elle n'était plus vraiment fraîche, il se redressa légèrement, la banquette caramel, peu confortable, lui faisant mal aux fesses.</p><p>- Pourquoi déménager finalement ?</p><p>Goong Min saisit la bouteille du danseur, encore à moitié pleine, faisant signe au serveur d'en apporter une autre, avant de la poser de son côté, pas loin du rebord.</p><p>- Comme je l'ai dit, ma fiancée m'a viré.</p><p>Jin se retint juste à temps de demander pourquoi, mais l'autre répondit tout de même à sa question silencieuse.</p><p>- Je l'ai trompée.</p><p>La mine choquée du plus jeune fit rire le brun.</p><p>- C'est un mariage arrangé, il n'y a aucun amour entre nous. Et il se trouve que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Poursuivit-il. Pour moi, ce serait laisser quoique ce soit se passer entre ma "fiancée" et moi, qui serait une infidélité.</p><p>Jin hocha légèrement la tête.</p><p>- Yong Sun m'a expliqué que votre famille est....<br/>- Détestable. Trancha l'avocat. Privilégiant les apparences, l'argent, considérant que "l'honneur" de la famille passe avant tout et que leurs enfants sont des outils.<br/>- Hun. Acquiesça timidement le chorégraphe.<br/>- Yong Sun a été reniée, mais elle est adulte et a fait ses propres choix. Elle est heureuse et je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour elle. Expliqua le quadragénaire. Mais on a d'autres frères et sœurs, qui sont trop jeunes pour être libres, quelqu'un doit donc....</p><p>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, passant simplement son doigt sur le dessus de sa tasse.</p><p>- Vous vous sacrifiez pour pouvoir les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grands pour voler de leurs propres ailes. Conclut pour lui Jin.</p><p>Un petit rire gêné lui échappa.</p><p>- Sacrifice est un bien grand mot ! S'exclama-t-il, buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino.</p><p>Le châtain sourit, attendri.</p><p>- Ils ont de la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme vous.<br/>- Je ne suis pas sûr.... Souffla l'avocat. Après tout, j'ai été égotiste en refusant de renoncer à la femme que j'aime et maintenant....</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>- Si ma fiancée en parle à mes parents, ça va causer beaucoup de problèmes !<br/>- Je suis désolé.</p><p>Surpris, le plus âgé releva la tête vers Jin.</p><p>- Pourquoi vous excuser ?<br/>- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être utile. Rétorqua le châtain, se sentant soudain un peu stupide. Désolé de ne pouvoir qu'écouter et dire que c'est injuste.</p><p>Déposant sa tasse, Goong Min sourit.</p><p>- Pour tout le monde, se plaindre quand on "a tout" ça mérite le bûcher, et même avec mes proches, je me sens mal d'évoquer le sujet. Répondit-il. Avant aujourd'hui, personne ne m'a jamais dit, c'est "injuste".</p><p>Interrompu par son portable, il garda la suite pour lui, se levant en saisissant l'appareil.</p><p>- Je m'excuse, mais je dois absolument prendre cet appel.<br/>- Oh, oui, bien sûr !</p><p>Jin le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait du bar, avant de saisir son propre téléphone pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois un bon voyage et lui offrant du courage pour sa discussion avec son amant.</p><p>Remerciant le serveur qui lui apporta sa bière, il tapota pensivement sur la table, son regard accrochant à un magazine roulé dans le coin de la banquette, sûrement oublié par un précédent client. Pensant que ça pourrait peut-être l'occuper, il s'en empara pour le déplier.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Est-ce que ça pose problème ? Lança Jaejoong en retirant sa veste.<br/>- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ! Rétorqua son amant.</p><p>Ils venaient à peine de mettre un pied dans la villa, après un trajet interminable, dans un silence horriblement pesant et leur projet de weekend "pour se retrouver" n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.</p><p>Tirant sa valise derrière lui, Yunho passant près de son amant, quittant l'entrée où ce dernier rangeait ses chaussures.</p><p>Lui avait jeté les siennes, pas d'humeur à se plier aux manies du blond.</p><p>- Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'aidais des gens ! S'exclama l'homme d'affaires en le rejoignant dans le salon.<br/>- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était en continuant de jouer les sugar daddy !<br/>- Je pensais que c'était évident ! C'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! Se défendit Jaejoong. Je ne leur demande rien en retour !<br/>- Oh, et ces photos que je viens de voir, qu'est ce que c'est ?<br/>- Il a simplement cru que ça me ferait plaisir. Expliqua l'aîné. Il me remerciait à sa façon.<br/>- Peut-être que si tu faisais des dons autrement que via des sites pour adultes, personne ne ressentirait le besoin de te remercier de cette façon.</p><p>Le blond fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu voudrais que je change ce que je suis ?<br/>- JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS QUI TU ES ! Hurla Yunho.</p><p>Son amant recula, comme s'il avait été frappé et le plus jeune soupira, lassé.</p><p>Il avait prévu de profiter de ce weekend pour s'ouvrir à son petit ami, pas de se disputer avec lui.</p><p>Passant une main dans ses cheveux, retirant son élastique trop serré au passage, il soupira encore.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu couches avec eux ?<br/>- Pardon ?</p><p>Jaejoong avait les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec l'un d'eux depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Répéta plus clairement le danseur.<br/>- Non !</p><p>Hochant la tête, tout en malmenant sa lèvre, le plus jeune continua sur sa lancée.</p><p>- Et avec quelqu'un d'autre ?<br/>- Qu'est-ce que tu...<br/>- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompé ? Insista le brun.</p><p>L'homme d'affaires marqua un temps d'arrêt, son expression changeant complétement, la lueur dans son regard surprenant Yunho, qui ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui recula, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose allait exploser.</p><p>Saisissant la lourde chaise qui les séparait, Jaejoong la jeta vers la table basse, brisant sa vitre et le vase qui était dessus, les fleurs du plus jeune écrasées.</p><p>- Pour qui tu prends à m'interroger comme ça ? Cracha-t-il, hors de lui.<br/>- Te voir t'emporter de cette façon, me fait penser que la réponse est oui. Rétorqua malgré tout son amant.<br/>- Tu ne te plaignais pas comme ça quand c'est toi qui avais besoin d'aide ! Cria le blond. Tu étais bien content que je paye ton année !</p><p>Un petit rire, loin d'être joyeux, échappa à Yunho.</p><p>- Merci de me confirmer que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un paumé que tu entretiens. Souffla-t-il. Ton cas particulier qui n'est ni mignon, ni obéissant !<br/>- De quoi tu<br/>- Je vais prendre une douche !</p><p>Disparaissant dans la première salle de bain du ré-de-chaussé, il claqua la porte derrière lui, avant de s'y appuyer en expirant profondément.</p><p>Croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il avança jusqu'aux lavabos en marbre, se passant rapidement de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer un peu.</p><p>Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, tout était trop intense et brouillon.</p><p>Décidant qu'une douche restait la meilleure solution, il ferma le robinet d'eau pour se diriger vers l'autre partie de la salle de bain, tout en se déshabillant.</p><p>Une fois sa chemise complétement ouverte, il ne la retira pas, s'attaquant à sa ceinture, puis son jean, tressaillant lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les reliefs de la culotte haute noire qu'il avait prévu de montrer à son amant, lors de leur weekend.</p><p>Avec Jin, ils en avaient choisi une simple et plutôt classique, pour commencer en douceur, mais qui le mettait en valeur et dans laquelle il se sentait bien.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Repensant aux froufrous roses couvrant les fesses du sugar baby adorable et minuscule qui avait envoyé ses photos à Jaejoong, il rit amèrement.</p><p>Malgré tout, il se déshabilla complétement, ne gardant que la pièce de lingerie, face au miroir géant, dans lequel il pouvait se voir en entier.</p><p>S'observant attentivement un long moment, il finit par sourire sincèrement.</p><p>Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait.</p><p>Récupérant son portable dans la poche de son jean, il prit plusieurs clichés, avec la sensation étrange d'y voir plus clair.</p><p>Son téléphone et ses vêtements en mains, il sortit de la salle de bain, sans se couvrir et bien plus apaisé.</p><p>Jaejoong, qui venait de vider une petite bouteille d'eau et avait décidé de passer à quelque chose de plus fort, resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit son amant se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine.</p><p>Il le suivit des yeux, clignant plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.</p><p>Le cognac qu'il se servait, déborda du verre qu'il serrait fermement, le ramenant enfin sur terre.</p><p>Pestant, la main pleine d'alcool, il avala rapidement le surplus en reposant la bouteille sur le bar.</p><p>Yunho s'était aussi servi à boire, ne semblant nullement gêné par sa tenue, ou plutôt manque de tenue.</p><p>- Yun, mais qu'est ce que.... À quoi tu joues ?</p><p>Finissant son verre d'eau, le brun sourit à son amant.</p><p>- Je ne joue pas.</p><p>Se rapprochant de lui, agacé, l'autre était loin d'être aussi calme que lui.</p><p>- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça !</p><p>Quittant la cuisine pour le salon où il avait abandonné sa valise, le danseur ne répondit pas, se baissant simplement pour fouiller dans ses affaires.</p><p>Le regard fixé sur les fesses de son amant, Jaejoong perdit quelques instants le fil, lui laissant le temps de trouver son bas de jogging gris et un tee-shirt blanc.</p><p>- C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas toi !</p><p>Enfilant rapidement ses vêtements, Yunho se tourna vers le blond.</p><p>- On ne se connait vraiment pas du tout. Déclara-t-il calmement.</p><p>Un peu pris de court pas son expression sereine et son ton doux, l'homme d'affaires haussa simplement les sourcils en réponse.</p><p>Le manche de sa valise en main, le danseur le regarda droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Vivre ensemble était une mauvaise idée. Déclara-t-il. Quand on était simplement colocataire ça allait, mais là...</p><p>Il secoua un peu la tête.</p><p>- C'est beaucoup trop tôt.</p><p>Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>- Tu... tu t'en vas ? Tu me quittes ?<br/>- Je m'en vais, mais je ne te quitte pas. Répondit Yunho. Je pense juste qu'on doit reprendre les choses du début et essayer de faire ça bien.</p><p>Il s'avança vers le blond, souhaitant l'embrasser, mais ce dernier recula.</p><p>Soufflant, le danseur n'insista pas.</p><p>- On n'est pas en état de parler ce soir, mais si tu y réfléchis, je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord. Sourit-il. Appelle-moi dès que tu en as envie, j'attendrais.</p><p>Sans réponse de son amant, il quitta le salon, tirant sa valise derrière lui, tandis que le plus âgé restait figé sur place, ne bougeant même pas lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jin n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.</p><p>Il était venu pour faire plaisir à  Brenda, qui avait été très gentille avec lui, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'être défendu, mais face au portail austère, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir.</p><p>Une partie de lui désirait réellement passer du temps avec ces pauvres gosses perdus, qui ne devaient rien comprendre à la situation, et pour beaucoup, toujours considérer leur bourreau comme leur époux et bienfaiteur.</p><p>Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort pour ça.</p><p>Pas sûr d'aller assez bien, pour soutenir qui que ce soit.</p><p>Surtout pas ces pauvres gamins.</p><p>Pour eux, c'étaient ceux venus les arracher à leur foyer les criminels.</p><p>Ceux qui les avaient éloignés de Gackt les ennemis.</p><p>Et Jin n'avait pas la force de faire calmement face à cette réalité.</p><p>Il ferait sans doute bien plus de mal que de bien en devenant bénévole.</p><p>De plus, il devait avant tout s'occuper de celui qui serait toujours une priorité.</p><p>Yunho était venu vivre avec lui dans son minuscule appartement et même s'il soutenait sa décision à cent pour cent, persuadé que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, il s'inquiétait pour lui.</p><p>Le brun avait quitté la villa depuis exactement dix-sept jours, et Jaejoong n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles.</p><p>Même pas un texto.</p><p>Son ami répétait qu'il lui laisserait le temps nécessaire, s'occupant l'esprit en étudiant deux fois plus, tout en continuant de se découvrir.</p><p>Depuis trois jours, dès qu'il rentrait, il se baladait en talons dans l'appartement, décidé à tester une chorégraphie que Jin avait promis de créer pour lui.</p><p>Entre ça, ses essais de lingerie, les études et les moments entre amis, Yunho était toujours bien occupé, mais le châtain savait que c'était aussi une façon de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude prendre le dessus.</p><p>Il connaissait le brun par cœur et savait que plus le temps passait, plus l'inévitable et douloureuse question se faisait présente.</p><p>
  <em>Est-ce que Jaejoong ne voulait plus de lui ? </em>
</p><p>Pénétrant dans le premier bâtiment, le chorégraphe se répéta que c'était une très mauvaise idée.</p><p>En plus de Yunho, il devait gérer le stress provoqué par le harcèlement dont il était victime et la peur que son meilleur ami s'en rende compte, maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble.</p><p>Jin avait changé quatre fois de numéro en très peu de temps et il savait parfaitement que le brun, Yong Sun et Buyl, ne croyaient plus à ses excuses ridicules.</p><p>Il leur était d'ailleurs reconnaissant de ne pas insister.</p><p>Mais Yunho n'allait pas tenir longtemps et le chorégraphe ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier s'énerve.</p><p>C'est uniquement pour ça qu'il lui cachait cette histoire, ce qui était réellement arrivé avec son patron, ou encore sa rencontre avec Changmin.</p><p>- Jin !</p><p>Sorti de ses pensées, il se tourna vers Brenda, qui le rejoignit en trottinant, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.</p><p>Machinalement, il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds pour admirer ses chaussures, légèrement déçu qu'elle soit en escarpins plats.</p><p>La brune rit face à sa moue boudeuse.</p><p>- Tout le monde ne peut pas passer sa vie en talons comme toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je tiens à mes petits pieds !</p><p>Elle lui fit la bise pendant qu'il grommelait, toujours aussi amusé, puis saisit sa main pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs.</p><p>Il y avait beaucoup de monde, chacun trop occupé pour se soucier du reste, pourtant, Jin attira les regards, comme toujours.</p><p>Ayant l'habitude que son style fascine ou déplaise, il n'y fit même pas attention, surtout inquiet de ce que Brenda attendait de lui.</p><p>La brune n'était pas son amie, pas même une proche.</p><p>Il l'avait vu deux ou trois fois, lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers le comité Lavendel pour porter plainte contre son ex patron, avant de finalement tout abandonner.</p><p>Il ne comprenait donc pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait pensé à lui.</p><p>Se souvenant de quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Tu sais si un certain Nam Goong Min travaille vraiment pour l'association ?</p><p>Brenda se figea abruptement, avant de se tourner vers lui.</p><p>- Qui t'a dit ça ?<br/>- Lui. Rétorqua le châtain. Il m'a même dit être là pour l'affaire Mizer.<br/>- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu es un proche du Boss ?<br/>- Je ne suis pas un pro...</p><p>Il se tut, réalisant soudain.</p><p>- Comment ça le Boss ?</p><p>Regardant autour d'eux, elle reprit sa main, le guidant au fond d'un couloir, dans une sorte de salle de réunion.</p><p>Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle ferma derrière eux.</p><p>- S'il t'a confié tout ça, c'est que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.</p><p>Jin voulut la contredire, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.</p><p>- Il a créé Lavendel, mais avec sa famille, il doit garder ça secret. Expliqua-t-elle. Peu de membres savent qu'il est l'un des nôtres et seulement trois sont au courant pour son véritable statut. Il travaille dans l'ombre.<br/>- Donc vous êtes vraiment là pour aider ces gosses ?<br/>- Évidemment ! Comme j'ai voulu t'aider ! S'exclama Brenda.</p><p>Le danseur détourna le regard et elle se mordit la langue.</p><p>- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de te reprocher quoique ce soit.</p><p>Un faible <em>"hun</em>" échappa au jeune homme en réponse.</p><p>- Je venais justement te dire en personne que je n'étais pas en position d'aider ces gosses.<br/>- Pas tous, juste un.</p><p>Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la brune continua.</p><p>- Ceux qui attendent un enfant sont dans une aile à part. Bien qu'ils aient évidemment des contacts quotidiens avec les autres. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais lui, il est toujours seul.<br/>- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jin.<br/>- Parce qu'il est seul à être conscient d'être une victime.</p><p>Le chorégraphe ne savait pas s'il était surpris qu'il y en ait un, ou alors, qu'il y en ait <b>seulement</b> un.</p><p>- C'est génial pour vous, il doit être ravi de collaborer et d'être entouré ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi appeler un étranger ?</p><p>
  <em>Un raté.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Un lâche.</em>
</p><p>- Il... En dehors des rendez-vous liés au procès, il refuse toute forme de contact ou d'aide.<br/>- Je le comprends. Souffla machinalement le jeune homme.</p><p>L'avocate lui lança un regard qui semblait crier "tu vois" et il secoua la tête.</p><p>- N'importe qui peut comprendre son attitude, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais faire autre chose que des dégâts !<br/>- Rencontre le juste une fois, s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle. Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais que personne n'est plus adapté que toi.</p><p>Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il abdiquait. Lui sautant au cou, elle le traîna à nouveau par la main.</p><p>- Attends, maintenant ? S'exclama-t-il, son stress montant en flèche.<br/>- Évidemment ! Tu ne vas pas repartir si vite.</p><p>Et avant qu'il puisse réaliser ou tenter de se préparer mentalement, il se retrouva poussé devant une porte.</p><p>- Amusez-vous bien ! Chantonna l'avocate en disparaissant, sans lui laisser la moindre information sur le jeune homme qu'il allait rencontrer.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de fuir.</p><p>Finalement, il inspira et expira profondément, puis frappa.</p><p>Sans réponse, il essaya encore plusieurs fois, songeant une fois de plus à partir.</p><p>Malgré tout, il ouvrit la porte.</p><p>La pièce était très lumineuse, une lignée de grandes fenêtres laissant passer les rayons du soleil.</p><p>Clignant des yeux le temps s'adapter, Jin vit d'abord de très jolies jambes dans des collants résilles, puis remontant, il tomba sur le message inscrit en gros à l'arrière de la large veste de la seule personne présente dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste en dessous de ses fesses.</p><p>
  <em>"Ce qui ne me tue pas, me bousille mentalement."</em>
</p><p>Hochant machinalement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'approuver, il continua son observation, découvrant des cheveux probablement plus longs que les siens, platines, tirant sur le blanc, remontés dans un très élégant chignon.</p><p>L'inconnu avait un casque rose sur les oreilles, d'où son manque de réponse et d'après son reflet dans la vitre, il avait les yeux clos, son corps délicat se balançant doucement, sûrement au rythme de ce qu'il écoutait.</p><p>Le chorégraphe se fit la réflexion stupide que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps, qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un garçon plus petit que lui.</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de sa bêtise. Ayant enfin remarqué sa présence, l'inconnu se retourna, ses mains tirant doucement son casque vers son cou.</p><p>Une peau étonnement pâle, un visage de poupée aux traits délicats, un nez adorable, une petite bouche à la lèvre inférieure plus pleine que la supérieure, et des yeux de chats jaune vif.</p><p>Il était légèrement maquillé, juste de quoi mettre en valeur ses atouts et le chorégraphe prit note des nombreux piercings aux oreilles et celui à la lèvre.</p><p>Comme l'inconnu n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, semblant aussi occupé à le détailler attentivement, il continua son observation.</p><p>Le tee-shirt blanc et noir le fit sourire. À cause du message, mais surtout par ce qu'il avait le même en gris et rose.</p><p>
  <em>"Célibataire et prêt à être nerveux en présence de toute personne séduisante."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Le mini short noir, pas entièrement fermé pour ne pas serrer le léger bidon, ressemblait à beaucoup de ceux qui se trouvaient dans ses armoires, mais c'est le ventre légèrement arrondi qui accapara toute son attention.</p><p>Instinctivement, il ramena une main vers le sien, complètement plat, le contact frais contre la peau chaude et dénudée, le faisant frissonner, lui rappelant qu'il avait finalement opté pour son sweat à capuche bordeaux, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril, pour aller avec son jeans déchiré gris.</p><p>Réagissant enfin, la raison de sa présence s'avança vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux.</p><p>- J'adore tes vidéos, je peux avoir un autographe ?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cause it hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai mon tiny Yoongi 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The only way I know that I'm alive is cause it hurts</b>
  <br/>
  <b>So anything that takes away my pain will make it worse</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Cause if I'm numb I might as well be underneath the dirt</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The only way I know that I'm alive, that I'm alive is cause it hurts</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Is cause it hurts"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tout ce que Kyung Ho savait sur la jeune femme en face de lui, c'est ce qu'elle s'appelait Kiko Mizuhara.</p><p>- Je suis médecin ! S'exclama-t-il, scandalisé par ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Mon rôle est de soigner les gens, pas de les tuer !</p><p>Elle rit.</p><p>Un son léger, comme si toute leur discussion était superficielle et amicale.</p><p>Malgré ses airs de gamine insolente, le brun restait méfiant, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être inoffensive.</p><p>De plus, même s'il avait trop stupide pour le comprendre, les hommes présents dans la pièce, armés et semblant tous sortis d'un film cliché de gangsters, auraient suffit à ce qu'il soit sur ses gardes.</p><p>- Allons docteur, vous parlez comme si je vous demandais de commettre un meurtre ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je viens vous voir, <b>justement</b>, car le bien de vos patients est votre priorité.</p><p>Passant une main dans son carré court, ses cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens, certaines mèches couvrant ses yeux noisette, elle mordilla sa lèvre rose, légèrement brillante de gloss.</p><p>- Hideto est mon précieux oncle et c'est le cœur brisé que je me tourne vers vous. Continua-t-elle. Il souffre depuis bien trop longtemps, il faut le laisser partir.<br/>- Ce que vous me demandez, c'est que je l'aide à partir ! Siffla Kyung Ho, ne pouvant retenir sa colère.</p><p>Soupirant, elle passa ses doigts sur son serre-cou en cuir blanc, qui rappelait au médecin le collier de son chien.</p><p>- Docteur, nous savons tous les deux qu'il va mourir... Souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais simplement qu'il parte le plus dignement possible.</p><p>Kyung Ho se leva, cognant sur son bureau.</p><p>- Je ne vous aiderai pas à un commettre un meurtre ! Cria-t-il. Et si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement, je préviens la sécurité.</p><p>Semblant lassée, Kiko se massa les tempes et les yeux, une petite moue aux lèvres.</p><p>- Pourquoi ces idiots ne comprennent jamais du premier coup... Murmura-t-elle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se levant, elle se pencha légèrement sur le bureau, juste assez pour voir les cadres. Tapotant sur le dessus de l'un d'eux, celui protégeant la photo de Brenda, son épouse et Ren, leur fils.</p><p>Tremblant, Kyung Ho passa du cliché, à la brune, dont l'expression n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'ennui.</p><p>- Lorsque je demanderai à nouveau, docteur, souvenez-vous bien de ce qui s'est passé après ce premier refus.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jung Kook regarda presque malgré lui dans la cour, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait au centre.</p><p>À savoir, trois à quatre fois par semaine.</p><p>Il n'avait pas revu le porteur aux cheveux blancs et espérait toujours tomber sur lui, désireux de faire connaissance.</p><p>L'adolescent aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, surtout d'horizons différents et le jeune homme de la dernière fois, avait quelque chose de captivant.</p><p>Il espérait vraiment le revoir.</p><p>Mais ne voulant pas qu'on pense qu'il était là pour un motif personnel, ou pire, pour des raisons déplacées, il avait préféré ne pas parler de leur rencontre ou demander d'informations sur lui.</p><p>Son badge au cou, il dépassa la cour, tentant de ne pas laisser la déception affecter son moral.</p><p>Saluant les employés de l'accueil, il leur déposa rapidement les boissons achetées pour eux, comme à chacune de ses visites. Voyant les boîtes de gâteaux, il comprit que celui ou celle qui, comme lui, amenait toujours quelque chose au personnel, était de visite.</p><p>Cette pensée le fit sourire, et même la longue file inhabituelle pour passer le point de contrôle, n'effaça pas le plaisir de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement des égoïstes sur terre.</p><p>Hélas, ce constat finit par le ramener à son frère et son expression s'assombrit aussitôt.</p><p>Le reste du personnel sur son chemin, qui eut aussi le droit à ses boissons, fut surpris par sa mine fermée et l'absence de sourire, mais personne ne dit rien. Tous le remercièrent avec le plus d'entrain possible, lui demandant de bien prendre soin de lui.</p><p>Il répondit à peine, se dirigeant dans les couloirs comme un automate, sa main droite enfoncée dans la poche de son blouson, serrée autour du flacon en verre contenant ses cachets.</p><p>Il n'avait pas revu son frère depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de ce dernier, fou de rage et horriblement déçu.</p><p>
  <b>Pas mal désespéré aussi.</b>
</p><p>Jung Kook se demandait comment il pouvait à ce point détester son aîné, tout en tenant autant à lui.</p><p>Il savait que Changmin tuerait ou mourrait pour lui, mais ça ne suffisait pas à pardonner son comportement envers le reste du monde.</p><p>L'impuissance se mêlant à la peine et la colère, il se sentait prêt à perdre le contrôle, ses doigts déjà pressés autour du bouchon du flacon dans sa poche.</p><p>Pourtant, au lieu de prendre ses médicaments ou d'exploser, il se figea subitement dans l'un des petits halls déserts, l'aile des porteurs toujours en marge de l'effervescence du reste du bâtiment.</p><p>Choqué, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il sentit son corps entier trembler, secoué par une vague d'émotions diverses et puissantes.</p><p>Une odeur douloureusement familière se rapprochait de lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte à la douceur insupportable.</p><p>Il voulait autant fuir, que courir respirer à plein poumon ce parfum du passé, vestige d'un paradis perdu.</p><p>Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, toujours incapable de réagir, se demandant même comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout.</p><p>- Est-ce que ça va ?</p><p>C'était la voix d'un homme.</p><p>Une voix douce et agréable.</p><p>Jung Kook, la tête baissée, ne voyait pas grand chose de l'inconnu, arrêté à quelques pas de lui.</p><p>Juste le bas de son jeans blanc, replié délicatement sur ses chevilles, des converses à talons grises et, à la place de chaussettes, ce qui semblait être de la résille rose pastel.</p><p>Malgré l'inquiétude de la jolie voix, l'adolescent ne réussit pas à répondre, toujours incapable de parler.</p><p>Ou même réfléchir correctement.</p><p>Il songeait à la pêche, odeur naturelle de sa mère et au miel, celle de son père, chacune profondément liée à l'autre. Presque impossible à dissocier.</p><p>À la noisette, caractéristique de sa petite sœur, qui était toujours accrochée à l'un de leur parent.</p><p>Et il se souvenait de la passion commune du couple pour la pâtisserie et des parfums alléchants qui embaumaient toujours la maison.</p><p>Jung Kook ne comprenait pas comment l'homme en face de lui pouvait avoir une odeur qui se rapprochait à ce point de ce précieux morceau de bonheur.</p><p>Généralement, les gens sentaient quelque chose de précis, tel que le café, l'orange ou le jasmin. Et même les odeurs plus abstraites restaient faciles à décrire et plutôt "simple". La brise marine, l'herbe fraîchement coupée, la pluie.</p><p>L'inconnu lui, sentait quelque chose de presque identique à ce que la pêche, le miel et la noisette donnaient ensemble, ajoutés au parfum d'une cuisine débordante de gâteaux.</p><p>C'était une odeur impossible à décrire ou définir. Pourtant, c'était aussi une odeur incroyablement spécifique, qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir retrouver.</p><p>Surtout pas sur une seule et même personne.</p><p>Un inconnu de surcroît.</p><p>La gorge nouée, Jung Kook laissa échapper un sanglot, alors que les larmes coulaient de son œil gauche.</p><p>- Hey.... Souffla doucement l'étranger, posant une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?<br/>- Votre odeur. Rétorqua l'adolescent, son chagrin continuant à prendre le dessus.</p><p>Ça aurait pu être vexant, paraître impoli, mais l'inconnu ne le prit pas mal, semblant même comprendre ce qui se passait.</p><p>- Oh ! Fût tout ce qu'il répondit, fouillant immédiatement dans sa sacoche.</p><p>Alors que les secondes passaient, le bruit de tous les objets de l'étranger, s'entrechoquant dans son sac, offrait une bande son, plutôt rassurante, au brun, quelque chose à quoi se rattacher.</p><p>Il finit par réaliser que l'odeur était beaucoup moins forte.</p><p>Ou plutôt, qu'il ne restait que des traces, mais qu'elle n'émanait plus du jeune homme en face de lui.</p><p>Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un petit couinement excité, ayant apparemment enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.</p><p>Lorsque une brume parfumée à la verveine l'enveloppa, effaçant les restes de l'odeur responsable de son état, il fut aussi soulagé que blessé.</p><p>- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. S'excusa sincèrement l'inconnu, comme s'il lui avait réellement causé du tort.<br/>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répondit Jung Kook, délaissant le vouvoiement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.<br/>- Tout de même, je m'excuse.</p><p>Se sentant à nouveau à peu près maître de ses émotions, l'adolescent releva enfin la tête pour faire face au jeune homme.</p><p>Le jean blanc était un peu large, déchiré et troué, laissant apparaître les collants résilles portés en dessous, du même rose que la fée dessinée au centre du sweat à capuche gris, aux manches trop longues, qui était court devant et extrêmement long derrière.</p><p>- Je m'appelle Jin.</p><p>Jung Kook cligna des yeux, sentant ses joues se colorer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était face à quelqu'un de séduisant.</p><p>L'inconnu était à peine plus âgé que lui, deux ou trois ans tout au plus, mais il dégageait plus de vécu.</p><p>Ce n'était pas vraiment descriptible, mais facile à ressentir.</p><p><em>Sensuel</em>, fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'adolescent.</p><p>La longue chevelure épaisse et brillante, ramenée négligemment sur le côté, avait quelque chose d'animal, particulièrement les reflets apportés par les rayons du soleil transperçant les vitres autour d'eux.</p><p>Les lèvres pleines, pulpeuses, légèrement brillantes, attiraient l'attention, appelant aux baisers et aux morsures.</p><p>Et les yeux, roses et gris, des tons insolites et pourtant naturels, assorties à sa tenue, étaient magnétiques. Le regard profond, mais doux, agissant comme une sorte d'aimant.</p><p>Le jeune homme était séduisant, charmant et sexy, mais avant tout, sensuel.</p><p>Et son aura, clairement charnelle.</p><p>Mais étonnamment, malgré cela, il n'était pas du tout dans une optique de séduction, comme le brun avait pu le voir chez d'autres.</p><p>Il avait confiance en lui, était bien dans son corps, mais ne cherchait ni à étaler sa beauté, ni à attirer qui que ce soit.</p><p>C'était le genre de choses que l'adolescent sentait facilement, il n'avait donc aucun doute.</p><p>Mais bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à plaire, le châtain restait très séduisant et Jung Kook était gêné, comme souvent.</p><p>- Jung Kook. Se présenta-t-il malgré tout.<br/>- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Jin. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?</p><p>Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'arrivée bruyante d'un petit groupe mettant fin au face-à-face.</p><p>Les jeunes faisaient partie de ceux dont il "s'occupait" et les voir, dessina immédiatement un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Cependant, rapidement, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les regards noirs qu'ils lançaient à Jin.</p><p>L'un d'eux le tira même vers le groupe, l'éloignant du châtain.</p><p>Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire et signe de la main.</p><p>- Tu es bien entouré, donc je peux y aller. Dit-il. Encore désolé.</p><p>Le voyant s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine ambiance hostile, il songea à le retenir et lui demander ce qui se passait.</p><p>- Non, il est mauvais ! Cria le jeune homme accroché à son bras. Ne t'approche pas de lui.</p><p>Jin, disparaissant au bout d'un couloir, l'entendit clairement, mais ne s'en offusqua pas, bien plus peiné par le conditionnement de ces pauvres gosses, que par leurs propos.</p><p>Encore surpris que quelqu'un ait réagi aussi vivement à son odeur, il espéra ne pas avoir éveillé quelque chose de trop douloureux chez le jeune homme, qu'il avait étrangement, l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Avant ça, seul cet enfoiré d'avocat avait paru incommodé par son parfum naturel et comme toujours, sa réaction avait été aussi violente que blessante.</p><p>- Tu es en retard !</p><p>C'est comme ça que l'accueillit son protégé, presque noyé sous la couette enroulée autour de son corps, ses longs cheveux blancs lâchés, tranchant avec le tissu bleu marine.</p><p>Il avait le nez retroussé adorablement et une mine de chaton fâché.</p><p>Sa voix toujours faible et voilée, rappelant que sa gorge était encore douloureuse.</p><p>Malgré son ton qu'il espérait agacé et bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour paraître détaché, Jin savait que l'adolescent avait surtout eu peur qu'il ne vienne pas.</p><p>Qu'il l'ait abandonné, seul au milieu de ces gens qui le repoussaient toujours plus loin dans un coin.</p><p>- Je n'ai dormi que deux heures, car j'ai fait de la pâtisserie pour un chaton grognon cette nuit. Sourit-il, sortant une boîte de son sac. Mais si le bébé chat boude, je vais offrir mes biscuits à d'autres.</p><p>Il fit mine de sortir et se retrouva rapidement avec une masse humaine dans le dos, deux bras fins tentant de l'immobiliser.</p><p>Riant légèrement, il se déplaça vers la table du foyer, un chaton toujours accroché à lui.</p><p>- Peut-être qu'en fait, tu es un bébé koala !</p><p>ღ</p><p>
  <em>Yunho se répétait que ce n'était pas grave.</em>
</p><p><em>Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas affecté par le fait que Jaejoong ne lui demande jamais de photos "particulières", comme celles de ses autres</em> "baby".</p><p>
  <em>Depuis qu'il avait accepté de laisser le blond prendre soin de lui, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé, en dehors de l'argent apparaissant régulièrement sur son compte en banque et les nombreux cadeaux tombant presque du ciel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ne plus avoir le stress permanent de ses factures et le fait d'aider son meilleur ami, était une bénédiction et il appréciait énormément ce poids en moins sur ses épaules. Mais l'argent n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la demande de l'homme d'affaires.</em>
</p><p><em>Pas la raison principale en tout cas</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Alors forcément, il était déçu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et même s'il essayait d'ignorer ce pesant et désagréable sentiment, celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher, se transformant vicieusement en quelque chose d'encore plus difficile à gérer ou surmonter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho était blessé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et vu la nature de sa relation avec Jaejoong, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait s'offrir le luxe de ressentir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peu importe la générosité de ce dernier.</em>
</p><p>Papillonnant des yeux, le danseur vit d'abord son sac à dos noir, qu'il avait posé sur la table, près de sa tête, ne réalisant pas encore tout de suite où il était.</p><p>Le visage encore collé contre son manuel, il amena une main à son visage, dégageant les mèches qui entravaient un peu sa vue, se massant la tempe au passage.</p><p>Retrouvant doucement ses esprits, il se redressa, se demandant comment il avait pu s'endormir en pleine révision, alors que ses examens étaient si proches.</p><p>Toujours groggy, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme assis en face de lui, enfonçant rapidement ses livres et cahiers dans son sac, l'esprit encombré par le passé, particulièrement son amant, qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis son départ de la villa.</p><p>Six semaines.</p><p>Une éternité.</p><p>Lorsque enfin, il se sentit observé, un frisson caressant sa colonne vertébrale, il sursauta, relevant la tête pour voir celui qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.</p><p>- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Déclara l'homme d'une voix grave. C'est juste que vous aviez l'air épuisé, donc j'ai préféré attendre.</p><p>Le cœur cognant toujours violemment contre sa poitrine, Yunho cligna des yeux.</p><p>Est-ce que ce type l'avait regardé dormir ?</p><p>- Pas longtemps. Rétorqua l'inconnu, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Juste une petite heure.</p><p>
  <em>"Cet homme est un malade !"</em>
</p><p>- Je m'appelle Bang Sung Hoon. Se présenta l'autre, toujours aussi calmement.</p><p>
  <em>"Comme si le fait d'observer les gens dormir dans une bibliothèque publique, était normal."</em>
</p><p>Ignorant sa main tendue, le danseur continua de ranger ses affaires, remontant les manches de son sweat rouge, avant de saisir son blouson et le casque de sa moto.</p><p>Repoussant sa chaise correctement, sans un regard pour l'homme étrange, il s'éloigna, prêt à quitter le bâtiment pour tout oublier sur le ring.</p><p>- J'aimerais parler de Kim Jaejoong ! Lança Sung Hoon.</p><p>Comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton magique, Yunho se figea sur place.</p><p>Malgré lui, il pivota, observant enfin réellement l'autre homme.</p><p>Ce dernier, bien plus âgé que lui, semblait tout droit sorti d'un film ou roman à l'eau de rose, très niais et dégoulinant de clichés.</p><p>L'incarnation parfaite du riche prince charmant qui allait sauver la pauvre et naïve héroïne de son quotidien difficile.</p><p>Même assis, il était facile de remarquer qu'il était grand, sportif et très bien bâti.</p><p>Sa chemise blanche mettait en valeur ses larges épaules et son torse musclé. Yunho était persuadé que le tissu léger cachait des abdominaux aussi parfaits que ceux visibles sur les affiches publicitaires pour sous-vêtements.</p><p>Ses cheveux courts, châtain, impeccablement coiffés, permettaient de profiter pleinement de son visage dégagé, sculpté comme une œuvre d'art dans du marbre.</p><p>Des traits masculins, nets, sans rondeur et pourtant, dégageant une certaine douceur. Juste assez pour le faire entrer dans la catégorie prince charmant, au lieu de celle, tout aussi clichée, de "bad boy", s'adoucissant au contact de la bien trop candide héroïne.</p><p>L'homme était très séduisant, charismatique et avait l'air abordable et sans danger. Mais Yunho voyait à son regard si particulier, semblable à celui de son amant, que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.</p><p>Comme Jaejoong, ce Sung Hoon n'était pas facile à atteindre.</p><p>Et il cachait beaucoup de choses.</p><p>- Le nom de votre amant est vraiment magique. Commenta le châtain, amusé, lorsque le boxeur s'assit en face de lui.</p><p>Le plus jeune refusait de poser la moindre question, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à cet inconnu qui semblait connaître Jaejoong et leur relation.</p><p>Ou du moins, prétendait connaître.</p><p>Peut-être qu'il bluffait pour avoir confirmation, cherchant justement à rassembler le plus d'informations possibles.</p><p>
  <em>"Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ?"</em>
</p><p>- Vous n'allez sans doute rien comprendre au début, mais si vous m'écoutez jusqu'au bout, je suis sûr que beaucoup de choses prendront un sens. Déclara le châtain.</p><p>Toujours décidé à garder le silence, Yunho ne réagit pas, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux noisettes.</p><p>- Mais avant tout, j'aimerais être honnête... Reprit Sung Hoon, marquant une légère pause, pour la première fois. Je suis l'un des nombreux noms sur la liste des hommes que vos parents aimeraient vous voir épouser.</p><p>Immédiatement, le visage neutre de Yunho se durcit, son regard clair assombri par la rage et la haine.</p><p>Poings serrés, le corps tendu, il n'avait plus l'air d'être la même personne.</p><p>L'image du jeune étudiant préoccupé, remplacée par celle d'un homme à l'aura meurtrière.</p><p>Expirant, il se releva, récupérant ses affaires, sans quitter des yeux l'homme passé de Prince Charmant à ennemi.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas de parents. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Et si vous entraînez Jaejoong dans cette histoire<br/>- L'entraîner ? L'interrompit Sung Hoon, nullement affecté par son changement.</p><p>Se relevant à son tour, sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son jean, il secoua légèrement la tête.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi et encore moins l'allié de vos parents. Assura-t-il, toujours aussi calme.</p><p>Une carte noire et or entre les doigts, il la tendit au brun, délaissant subitement le vouvoiement.</p><p>- Je voulais tout te dire, mais finalement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu découvres par toi-même. Souffla-il. Si à un moment, tu as l'impression que le ciel te tombe sur la tête ou que le sol s'effondre sous tes pieds, appelle-moi.</p><p>Laissant finalement sa carte, ignorée par Yunho, sur la table, il lui sourit, malgré son aura sombre.</p><p>- Jin et toi n'êtes pas seuls, je te pr</p><p>Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se retrouva tiré vers le brun, la main de ce dernier serrée autour de sa gorge, avec la table pour seule séparation.</p><p>- C'est une menace ? Grogna Yunho.</p><p>Deux des quatre gardes du corps de Sung Hoon, <em>toutes des femmes</em>, s'étaient avancées.</p><p>Une petite brune aux cheveux longs et au regard intense, dans la vingtaine et une blonde sexy, plus âgée, dégageant autant de charisme que sa partenaire.</p><p>Prêtes à intervenir, elles restèrent finalement calmes, obéissant au châtain, qui d'un petit geste de la main, leur avait intimé l'ordre de ne pas bouger.</p><p>Malgré l'étau douloureux autour de sa gorge, Sung Hoon gardait son calme, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les prunelles agitées du boxeur.</p><p>Finalement, ce dernier réussit à contrôler sa colère.</p><p>Du moins, assez pour libérer sa victime, qui toussa, se massant la gorge.</p><p>- Si tu n'oublies pas immédiatement notre existence, je vous tuerais tous. Cracha-t-il.</p><p>Malgré la situation, Sung Hoon glissa discrètement sa carte dans le blouson en cuir, posé devant lui, juste avant que le danseur s'en saisisse et quitte la bibliothèque.</p><p>- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui laisser ! S'exclama la blonde. Ça va tomber entre leurs mains !</p><p>Le châtain ne dit rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur la grande porte par laquelle avait disparu Yunho.</p><p>Ce dernier venait d'atteindre sa moto, son sang bouillonnant de rage.</p><p>Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient osé le contacter ! Et en plus en utilisant un fiancé choisi par leur soin, comme s'ils avaient le moindre droit sur sa vie !</p><p>Pensaient-ils réellement qu'il allait simplement revenir et leur obéir ?</p><p>Enfilant rageusement son blouson, il vit un papier en tomber, pour finir au sol.</p><p>Reconnaissant les couleurs de la carte de Sung Hoon, il grogna, décidé à démarrer sans s'en soucier.</p><p>Mais ne pouvant ignorer son visuel atypique, il se pencha pour la voir de plus près.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ce n'était pas une carte de visite.</p><p>Il n'y avait aucune information, juste une sorte de phœnix et un étrange message.</p><p>- Tue et soigne. Lit-il à haute voix.</p><p>Sourcils froncés, se demandant comment l'autre espérait être contacté sans numéro, mail ou même adresse, il se baissa encore, soupirant d'être aussi curieux.</p><p>
  <em>"Mieux vaut être prudent et essayer de savoir à qui on a à faire."</em>
</p><p>Saisissant la carte, il vérifia à nouveau méticuleusement le devant, le nez presque collé dessus, puis ne remarquant rien de nouveau, il la retourna.</p><p>Dans la même police d'écriture et la même couleur, était inscrite une seule chose. Pas un moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, mais un simple message.</p><p>
  <em>Lorsque vous êtes prêt.</em>
</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Il s'est endormi ? Chuchota l'infirmière en refermant la porte de la chambre.</p><p>Jung Kook releva la tête pour la hocher légèrement, lui offrant un petit sourire, avant de revenir au visage paisible de son père.</p><p>Tellement différent de celui qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt.</p><p>Remontant encore un peu le drap, il hésita un instant, ses doigts près de la main de l'endormi, avant de finalement s'éloigner.</p><p>Mieux valait ne pas risquer de le réveiller.</p><p>Ramassant son sac et son blouson, qu'il enfila immédiatement, il sortit de la chambre, accompagné par l'infirmière.</p><p>La lumière du couloir, tranchant avec l'obscurité de la pièce le fit grimacer et il se frotta légèrement l'œil.</p><p>Marchant en silence quelques instants, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un distributeur.</p><p>- Ça a été dur aujourd'hui... Souffla la petite blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, pendant que le café coulait.</p><p>Son soda en main, Jung Kook acquiesça.</p><p>- Il ne savait pas qui j'étais et après il... il a cru que je voulais lui faire du mal.</p><p>Ouvrant son paquet de madeleines, elle lui en tendit une, qu'il accepta en la remerciant.</p><p>- Ton frère ne compte toujours pas venir ?</p><p>Il ne répondit pas, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson à la place, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire pour qu'elle comprenne.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu penses à toi un peu ? Questionna-t-elle. C'est le weekend, tu as des projets avec des jeunes de ton âge ?</p><p>Ramassant son sac à dos contre le distributeur, il l'accrocha à son épaule.</p><p>- Je vais aller passer un peu de temps avec maman.</p><p>La blonde, prête à répondre, se ravisa finalement, lui offrant simplement un petit sourire triste en réponse.</p><p>Il savait ce qu'elle pensait et n'osait pas lui dire.</p><p>Il savait que parler de passer du temps avec quelqu'un dans le coma depuis des années, n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup de sens pour elle, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur sa situation.</p><p>Pas envie de lui dire qu'en-dehors d'un père à l'esprit fuyant, d'une mère endormie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de sa voix et d'un frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus et fuyait le plus souvent, il n'avait personne.</p><p>Personne à qui se confier. Personne pour le faire rire ou le consoler. Personne à qui se rattacher et personne à qui manquer.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Pourquoi il est là, lui ?</p><p>Jung Kook tressaillit légèrement, le regard jaune intense le délaissant rapidement, pour se poser sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait.</p><p>Jin sourit, amusé par la mine de chaton de son protégé.</p><p>Ce dernier avait beau tenté d'être intimidant ou désagréable avec les inconnus, ça n'était jamais crédible.</p><p>- Comme tu le vois, bébé chat, Jung Kook nous prête ses muscles.</p><p>Se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, il lui indiqua un coin de la pièce.</p><p>- Tu peux poser ça là. Ça doit commencer à peser.</p><p>L'adolescent, qui avait complètement oublié la malle en fer entre ses bras, trop surpris et heureux de se retrouver face au porteur "du jet d'eau", revint enfin à lui, les joues roses.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était tombé sur le jeune homme à l'odeur si spéciale, qui semblait se battre avec des choses trop lourdes, il avait naturellement proposé son aide, sans imaginer, malgré ce que les autres résidents avaient pu lui dire, qu'il trouverait celui qu'il cherchait à chaque visite.</p><p>- Tu es encore venu assouvir ta curiosité ? Continua le platine. Vérifier si toutes les horreurs qu'on t'a dit sur Jin et moi sont vraies ?<br/>- Non ! Non je...</p><p>Libéré de la malle, Jung Kook secoua les mains, conscient d'être plutôt ridicule.</p><p>Oui, il avait entendu beaucoup de mal de cet inconnu que les autres ne nommaient même pas et de Jin, qu'ils appelaient l'impie. Tellement qu'il avait fini par fuir, mal à l'aise autour de ces porteurs qui s'accrochaient à lui, cherchant apparemment à le protéger du mal.</p><p>- Oui ! Tout ce qui se dit est vrai ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Je suis le diable en personne ! Un paria ! Satisfait ? Alors dégage ! Retourne vers tes adorables moutons !<br/>- Yoongi ! Intervint Jin, occupé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre de son protégé. Range tes griffes et sers lui à boire.</p><p><em>"Donc il s'appelle Yoongi."</em> Songea Jung Kook, son regard fixé sur le plus petit.</p><p>- Soda ou jus de fruit ?</p><p>Surpris que le platine lui propose réellement à boire, le roux resta sans voix quelques instants.</p><p>- Je pensais que tout le "muscles sans cervelle" était un cliché. Souffla le porteur.</p><p>Jung Kook rit.</p><p>- Je pensais la même chose de "plus c'est petit, plus c'est teigneux". Rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Jin pouffa.</p><p>- Vous voyez que le courant passe !</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jaejoong pénétra dans sa suite sans même allumer la lumière, se dirigeant sans mal dans la pièce principale.</p><p>Le salon, dont toutes les immenses fenêtres offraient une vue incroyable sur la ville, toutes les lumières empêchant l'obscurité de s'installer, était grand, mais plutôt épuré.</p><p>Retirant sa veste et sa cravate, il jeta le tout sur l'un des fauteuils crème, avec son porte-documents.</p><p>C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes, mais il était trop épuisé pour se soucier du désordre cette fois.</p><p>Puis, de toute façon, il quittait cet hôtel dans quelques heures.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, comme si souvent ces derniers temps, il oublia dans quelle partie du monde, il se trouvait.</p><p>Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mis les pieds chez lui ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Épuisé, il eut l'impression de fournir un effort immense en sortant une bouteille d'eau du mini frigo.</p><p>Son téléphone sonna, la mélodie sans aucune originalité le faisant grimacer.</p><p>- Cassie... Souffla-t-il.<br/>- Il s'agit d'un appel de vos mères. Répondit une voix féminine. </p><p>Soupirant, les yeux fixés sur la ville à ses pieds, il n'hésita pas longtemps.</p><p>- Dis-leur que je suis occupé. Ordonna-t-il. Si ce n'est pas professionnel, refuse tous les appels.<br/>- Professionnels ?</p><p>Bien que n'étant pas humaine, la voix avait les mêmes émotions et au ton utilisé, le blond compromis parfaitement ce qu'elle demandait.</p><p>- Uniquement les affaires en rapport avec ma présence ici. Précisa-t-il.<br/>- Bien monsieur.</p><p>Buvant une longue gorgée d'eau, il se rapprocha encore des vitres, collant sa main bouillante au verre frais.</p><p>Son estomac grondait, mais l'idée de manger lui donnait la nausée. Il avait chaud, mais frissonnait de plus en plus. Il rêvait de se jeter sur le lit pour dormir pendant des semaines, pourtant l'idée d'aller se coucher l'angoissait.</p><p>Épuisé, mais agité, en colère et triste, impatient que les choses avancent tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer au passé, il ressentait tout et son contraire.</p><p>Son corps aussi confus que son esprit et son cœur.</p><p>Que voulait-il ?</p><p>Ça avait toujours été une évidence, mais dernièrement, tout était plus flou.</p><p>Alors qu'autour de lui tout le monde semblait prêt, déterminé et ravi à l'approche du jour j, lui rêvait d'arrêter le temps.</p><p>Il avait l'impression que tant que l'inévitable n'était pas arrivé, il n'avait pas à choisir ouvertement.</p><p>Qu'il pouvait faire encore semblant un moment.</p><p>Frissonnant, il ressentit soudain un vide immense, indescriptible, alors que le souvenir de Yunho, collant son torse à son dos pour l'enlacer fort, sans prononcer le moindre mot, lorsqu'il se perdait ainsi dans le labyrinthe de ses doutes, lui revenait très clairement.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il eut même l'impression de sentir son corps pressé au sien, ses bras forts autour de lui et le parfum de marque qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui offrir.</p><p>Le vide douloureux se remplit subitement, mais loin d'être agréable ou d'apporter un soulagement, ce fut encore pire, le trou béant qui avait paru impossible à combler, débordant violemment.</p><p>La bouteille à moitié pleine finit au sol, l'eau se répandant sur le parquet de la suite, tandis que le reflet de Jaejoong dans la vitre, disparaissait. </p><p>➳</p><p>Les pieds dans l'eau, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, Yunho inspira profondément.</p><p>Il venait de s'entrainer pendant deux heures sur la plage déserte, mais même si son corps était épuisé, son esprit restait agité.</p><p>Trop de choses le harcelaient et l'inquiétaient.</p><p>Le comportement de son meilleur ami, cet étrange Sung Hoon qui venait de débarquer dans leur vie, la mention de son passé et bien évidemment, Jaejoong.</p><p>Difficile de ne pas penser à lui, maintenant qu'il était persuadé de ne plus le revoir.</p><p>Presque deux mois sans nouvelle, ça commençait à être un message plutôt clair.</p><p>Le blond n'avait pas l'intention de l'appeler pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.</p><p>Apparemment, il ne comptait même pas l'appeler pour rompre proprement !</p><p>En fait, il avait l'impression que l'homme d'affaires avait simplement profité de son départ pour ne pas avoir à le quitter de lui-même.</p><p>
  <em>"Il doit être soulagé maintenant."</em>
</p><p>Sentant une présence, il tressaillit, mais n'eut pas le temps de se tourner de lui-même, un bras autour de sa taille le faisant pivoter.</p><p>- Jae ? S'exclama-t-il, pensant halluciner.</p><p>L'autre ne dit rien, plongeant directement dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau encore légèrement humide de sueur.</p><p>Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, Yunho rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, laissant plus de place à la bouche de l'ainé. Plus de place aux baisers délicats qui suffisaient à le couvrir de frissons.</p><p>Mais quand les dents marquèrent sa chair, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve, revenant assez brutalement à lui.</p><p>Repoussé, Jaejoong finit les fesses dans l'eau, sans même avoir cherché à garder l'équilibre.</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>Le brun regardait son amant sans comprendre, aussi surpris qu'affecté par sa présence.</p><p>L'autre était pieds nus, sa chemise froissée dépassant à moitié de son pantalon de costume noir et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.</p><p>Il avait l'air épuisé, sa mine pâle et ses cernes marqués, faisant grimacer le danseur.</p><p>- J'étais... Je ne sais pas ! Quelque part dans un coin du monde.....</p><p>La voix du blond aussi trahissait sa fatigue, chaque mot paraissant éprouvant.</p><p>- Puis j'ai pensé à toi et me voilà...</p><p>Yunho ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, tandis qu'il se laissait à son tour tomber dans le sable mouillé.</p><p>C'était désagréable et les caresses des vagues sur sa peau nue le firent frissonner.</p><p>En tailleur, son short en coton remontant jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, il observa quelques instants le mouvement de l'eau, incapable de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.</p><p>- Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Souffla-t-il finalement. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir me larguer correctement.</p><p>En réponse, Jaejoong se redressa, effaçant le peu de distance entre eux en rampant, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p><p>Ne se faisant pas repousser, Yunho étant resté complétement immobile, il réitéra son geste, ses mains quittant le mélange boueux d'eau et de sable, pour prendre appuie sur les genoux du brun.</p><p>Ce dernier réagit enfin, pressant ses doigts contre sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, tout en l'embrassant correctement.</p><p>Aucun des deux ne se souvenait de leur dernier baiser, mais ça leur paraissait bien plus long encore que le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre.</p><p>Plus confiant, Jaejoong chevaucha le brun, tout en s'accrochant à son cou.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas venu pour rompre. Haleta-t-il à son oreille.</p><p>Gémissant, Yunho glissa ses doigts plein de sable sous sa chemise, caressant ses hanches, avant de les serrer plus fermement.</p><p>Se déhanchant lentement sur lui, l'ainé s'attaqua à nouveau à son cou, sa langue traçant des sillons jusqu'au début de sa clavicule.</p><p>Buttant contre le reste du tee-shirt large, il grogna de façon assez adorable, tirant sur le vêtement.</p><p>- C'est en trop ! Se plaignit-il.</p><p>Le danseur rit légèrement, mais il retira tout de même son haut, son amant se débarrassant de sa chemise pleine de sable avec bien plus d'empressement.</p><p>Torse nu tous les deux, ils s'enlacèrent fermement, le contact peau contre peau les électrisant.</p><p>Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans les omoplates du danseur, tandis que ce dernier mordillait sa gorge pâle.</p><p>Yunho, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, se pencha vers l'arrière, son regard vert plongé dans celui sombre et toujours aussi insondable de son amant.</p><p>Le désir, c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait clairement à voir dans les prunelles noires.</p><p>Tout ce que Jaejoong lui laissait saisir.</p><p>Le reste de ses émotions toujours inatteignables, toujours masqué par un voile de douceur mystérieux.</p><p>Suivant le mouvement, l'homme d'affaires se pencha encore, poussant sur les épaules du danseur pour le déséquilibrer. Ce dernier se laissa faire, finissant les cheveux dans l'eau, complétement allongé.</p><p>Le blond rit légèrement, satisfait. Les mains de chaque côté du visage de Yunho, il se déhancha avec plus de ferveur, ses fesses contre l'imposante érection.</p><p>- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ?</p><p>Les mots avaient échappés au plus jeune, trop pressants pour être retenus, malgré la situation.</p><p>Jaejoong ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas l'entendre, ou du moins, le comprendre. Saisissant l'une de ses mains, il la plaça simplement sur son sexe, son excitation déformant son pantalon de costume sur-mesure.</p><p>Malgré son silence, Yunho répondit à sa demande muette, pressant ses doigts autour du membre dur, trouvant rapidement la braguette et le bouton pour atteindre le sous-vêtement sombre.</p><p>L'ainé gémit en se redressant légèrement pour lui laisser plus d'accès, sa main impatiente finissant par rejoindre la sienne autour de son érection libérée, alors que l'autre tirait sur le short pour le baisser.</p><p>Contrairement à Jaejoong, le danseur n'avait rien sous son vêtement de sport et le constat fit couiner le blond, qui se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres, tout en pressant leurs sexes ensemble.</p><p>Cependant, assez vite, le sable sur leurs membres devint gênant, désagréable et Yunho se retrouva basculé subitement sur le côté par son amant.</p><p>L'homme d'affaires les fit rouler plus loin dans l'eau, une vague les enveloppant même totalement.</p><p>Assis, Jaejoong toujours sur lui, ses jambes autour de son bassin et ses bras à son cou, Yunho toussait, ses yeux qui le piquaient, toujours fermés.</p><p>Contrairement à lui, le plus âgé ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le sel, déposant des baisers sur ses paupières closes et y passant même le bout de sa langue pour récolter ses larmes.</p><p>L'eau lui arrivant aux hanches, le brun sentit son amant bouger, devinant qu'il retirait son pantalon, avant de se sentir lui-même délesté de son short.</p><p>Papillonnant des yeux, craignant encore le sel, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait plus mal, tombant directement sur le regard sombre de Jaejoong, qui l'embrassa directement.</p><p>Yunho n'était pas sûr que l'eau de mer était l'endroit idéal pour les projets <em>évidents,</em> du plus âgé, mais puisqu'il ne ressentait plus aucun inconfort et que son partenaire semblait parfaitement à l'aise, il ne lutta pas.</p><p>De toute façon, son amant savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, concentré sur ce qu'il avait l'air d'être venu chercher.</p><p>Le cœur du brun cogna soudain douloureusement, alors qu'il ressentait l'urgent besoin de hurler.</p><p>C'était Jaejoong qui venait de s'empaler sur son sexe sans la moindre préparation et pourtant, c'était lui qui souffrait.</p><p>C'était le blond, se déhanchant sur lui, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules, qui souriait, satisfait, et lui, s'accrochant à ses hanches comme s'il craignait de se noyer, qui pleurait, désespéré.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Choisissant, une de fois de plus, le silence comme réponse, son amant tira sur ses cheveux en accélérant le mouvement de son bassin, fondant sur ses lèvres, faisant ainsi taire le reste de ses questions.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Yunho referma brusquement la porte de l'appartement, se précipitant vers la chambre, alerté par le hurlement de Jin.</p><p>Ignorant le voisin qui cognait brutalement contre le mur en beuglant.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?"</em> </b>
</p><p>Il oublia les kilomètres à pieds, en short de bain trempé, ainsi que sa colère, sa peine et sa déception de s'être réveillé seul sur la plage, avec quelques griffures comme simple preuve qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé.</p><p>Tout disparut face à la détresse de son meilleur ami.</p><p>Jin était dans le seul coin accessible de la pièce minuscule, ses genoux remontés vers son torse, se balançant sur lui-même en tirant sur ses cheveux.</p><p>L'image lui noua l'estomac et il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se demandant si les cauchemars étaient revenus à cause du futur procès très médiatisé.</p><p>Est-ce que le chorégraphe lui avait caché une partie de ce qui s'était passé avec son ancien patron ? Avait-il minimisé les choses pour ne pas qu'il s'emporte et pour protéger sa relation avec Jaejoong ?</p><p>Est-ce qu'alors qu'il vivait sous le toit de son amant, insouciant, son meilleur ami passait ses nuits seul, terrifiés par les souvenirs de leur enfance ?</p><p>Yunho connaissait les terreurs de Jin par cœur. Il les partageait même.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alors il savait parfaitement que pour qu'elles soient de retour, après avoir si difficilement été dompté, Jin devait avoir été à nouveau traumatisé.</p><p>Et la version officielle de son histoire avec son ex patron, n'était pas suffisante pour le mettre dans un tel état.</p><p>
  <em>"Et en plus de ne rien voir, il a fallu que je lui parle de ce Sung Hoon !"</em>
</p><p>Poings serrés, Yunho tenta de ne pas repenser au passé. De ne pas laisser les images revenir, apportant avec elles la terreur et la douleur.</p><p>Sentant ses jambes chanceler, alors que Jin laissait échapper des bruits semblables à ceux d'une bête blessée, il cogna ses genoux, comme pour leur ordonner de se reprendre, ou pour les punir.</p><p>Son meilleur ami gémit une litanie de suppliques, appelant à la clémence des bourreaux qui peuplaient sa mémoire et qu'il pensait de retour dans leur chambre, puis il hurla à nouveau, ses ongles enfoncés dans son visage jusqu'au sang.</p><p>Le voisin cogna encore en crachant des insultes et Yunho put le suivre au bruit, de son appartement à la porte du leur.</p><p>Frappant comme s'il voulait défoncer la porte, il exigea qu'on lui ouvre.</p><p>Jin couina, suppliant en tirant plus vivement sur sa chevelure, qui partait dans tous les sens.</p><p>Impatient et toujours aussi énervé, le voisin frappa encore plus fort, hurlant des menaces.</p><p>Sa paupière droite tressautant, Yunho pencha la tête sur le côté, la tension dans son corps disparaissant soudain, laissant place à une énergie sombre.</p><p>Ouvrant soudainement la porte, il tira l'intrus par le bras, l'envoyant valser à l'intérieur d'une main et refermant derrière eux de l'autre.</p><p>Le plaquant tout aussi vite au sol, sur le dos, un couteau de cuisine pris sur le comptoir, entre les doigts, il posa un genou par terre et l'autre sur le ventre dur de son "invité".</p><p>- Sinon, quoi ? Souffla-il froidement. Vas-y, finis tes menaces. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement à nos petits culs de pédales ?</p><p>L'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Avec l'impression qu'une seconde à peine s'était écoulé entre sa présence sur le seuil de la porte et son plaquage sur le parquet usé, il commençait seulement à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et dans quelle position il se trouvait.</p><p>Même s'il faisait le double, voire plus, du poids de Yunho, <em>que du muscle,</em> le dépassant aussi d'une bonne tête, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, le brun le maintenant au sol sans fournir le moindre effort.</p><p>Une seule source de lumière éclairait l'appartement miteux, la veilleuse de la chambre, qui projetait des étoiles sur le murs et le plafond.</p><p>C'était assez pour que le voisin, étrangement bien plus calme et silencieux, plaqué non loin de la petite pièce, au point d'apercevoir Jin dans son coin, puisse voir le visage de Yunho, au-dessus du sien.</p><p>Les yeux verts semblaient changer de teintes et de nuances constamment, le regard assassin, renforçant son impression qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Junsu se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu Kazuya.</p><p>Son père était l'un des avocats de Circus et il avait pour habitude de se cacher dans son bureau lorsqu'ils parlaient travail, désireux d'apprendre et fasciné par les échanges entre les criminels et l'homme qui lui servait de modèle.</p><p>C'est dans ce cadre-là, qu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'héritier direct du gang.</p><p>Ils n'étaient que des adolescents à l'époque et pourtant, le brun l'avait profondément marqué.</p><p>Ce dernier avait tué un homme, et même si le corps, comme les preuves, avaient disparus, en discuter, afin d'être préparés si malgré tout, la police était mise au courant, était l'une des bases du protocole.</p><p>Le père du roux avait donc accueilli Kazuya et l'un de ses oncles dans son bureau, lors d'une "simple réception" mondaine, afin d'avoir tous les détails.</p><p>
  <em>"J'ai soudain eu envie de l'étrangler"</em>
</p><p>Junsu avait parfaitement compris que si les mots étaient sortis comme s'il avait avoué "j'ai soudain en envie d'une glace" ou "j'ai soudain eu envie d'aller au toilette", c'est parce que pour l'adolescent, l'émotion derrière toutes ces propositions était la même.</p><p>Malgré ça, la réponse du brun, lorsque son père avait demandé "pourquoi", l'avait fait frissonner.</p><p>
  <em>"Il faut une raison ?"</em>
</p><p>Ce n'étaient pas les mots en sois, mais le ton et l'expression de Kazuya. La sincérité et réelle confusion derrière cette question.</p><p>Il avait penché légèrement la tête, le nez froncé et l'air un peu perdu.</p><p>Le plus glaçant n'était pas le crime commis, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre, mais que le coupable ne comprenne pas, que <b>vouloir</b> tuer sa victime, n'était pas une raison suffisante pour <b>passer à l'acte.</b></p><p>Ce jour-là, avec sa bouille adorable, son air fragile et inoffensif, celui qui était aujourd'hui son client, lui avait appris à se méfier de tout, même, <em>voire surtout</em>, des apparences les plus délicates.</p><p>Parce qu'il n'y avait que de l'horreur, dans l'innocence de Kazuya.</p><p>- Ce putain de Hyde aurait pu crever gentiment tout seul ! Siffla-t-il, sortant de ses souvenirs.</p><p>À ses côtés, dans l'ascenseur de SM &amp; YG, Changmin resta concentré sur l'écran de son téléphone, cherchant des nouvelles de son petit frère.</p><p>- Je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sa berceuse. Commenta-t-il.<br/>- D'après Kiko, le médecin a besoin d'être convaincu.</p><p>Un simple "hun", fut la réponse du brun et son patron grogna en regardant sa montre hors de prix.</p><p>- J'en ai marre d'aller cramer dans cette fichue prison !<br/>- Tu retournes à Tears ? Questionna Changmin.<br/>- J'ai des documents urgents pour leur VIP.</p><p>Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking privé et le brun sortit tranquillement.</p><p>- À ta place, je reporterais. Rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment. Jae doit déjà y être.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Vous l'avez sauvé, ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! S'exclama Kiko, suivant Kyung Ho dans son bureau.</p><p>Ce dernier referma rapidement la porte.</p><p>- Vous voulez que ça ait l'air naturel, n'est ce pas ? Siffla-t-il, agacé. Alors laissez-moi faire !</p><p>Il était malade. Écœuré par ce qu'il avait fait, écœuré d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes et de son serment.</p><p>Il se dégoûtait.</p><p>- Plusieurs crises, puis une fatale, c'est plus crédible. Souffla-t-il.</p><p>Ses mots lui retournaient l'estomac et il perdait doucement l'espoir de trouver une solution.</p><p>Il voulait gagner du temps, mais pour quoi ? Quel genre de miracle espérait-il exactement ?</p><p>Continuer ainsi indéfiniment n'était pas envisageable et s'il n'allait pas au bout....</p><p>Il chancela au souvenir de sa femme et leur fils débarquant aux urgences à cause d'un <em>accident</em> de voiture.</p><p>Le premier avertissement avait été aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Tout comme la photo du cadavre du conducteur, déposée sur son bureau, avec <em>"à suivre"</em> griffonné à la main.</p><p>Kiko en avait fini avec les sous-entendus et la subtilité ; il devait accepter de les aider, ou finir avec le corps de son épouse entre les bras.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?</p><p>Kyung Ho sursauta, se tournant vers la porte de la petite salle de bain de son bureau.</p><p>Sa femme avait encore la main sur la poignée, l'air sous le choc.</p><p>Autant que lui.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui doit être fatal ? Qu'est-ce qui doit sembler naturel ? S'exclama-t-elle.</p><p>Kiko sourit.</p><p>- Oups, imprévu !</p><p>Elle était clairement amusée par la situation et la tension palpable.</p><p>- Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais ne tardez pas trop à vous remettre au travail docteur.</p><p>Offrant un clin d'œil à Kyung Ho, elle ajouta.</p><p>- Vos patients comptent sur vous.</p><p>La porte claqua et Brenda explosa.</p><p>- Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris ! Cria-t-elle. Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas entendu prévoir le meurtre d'un de tes patients !<br/>- Ma chérie, écoute... Tenta-t-il en s'approchant.</p><p>Elle recula vers la salle de bain.</p><p>- Reste où tu es ! Ordonna-t-elle.</p><p>Elle le pointa du doigt, son bras gauche en écharpe, attirant quelques secondes son regard, avant qu'il n'affronte à nouveau ses pupilles incendiaires.</p><p>- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis aussi mortifié que toi.</p><p>Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, inspirant profondément.</p><p>- Je t'écoute. Souffla-t-elle.</p><p>Il dévia la tête.</p><p>- Soit tu me dis tout, soit je vais lui demander directement.</p><p>Sursautant, le médecin s'interposa lorsqu'il vit sa femme avancer.</p><p>- Reste loin d'elle !<br/>- Aussi loin que toi ?</p><p>Kyung Ho soupira.</p><p>Massant sa nuque, il retira le stéthoscope qui semblait soudain peser une tonne.</p><p>Loin pourtant du poids de la culpabilité et de la honte.</p><p>- C'est la nièce d'un patient.<br/>- Elle t'a demandé de tuer son oncle ! S'exclama Brenda. Et tu as accepté !</p><p>Le brun grimaça, se demandant si tout l'hôpital n'était pas déjà au courant vu le volume de la conversation.</p><p>Brenda ne semblait pas comprendre.</p><p>Son expression exprimait parfaitement toutes les émotions intenses qui la submergeaient, et la plus claire de toute, était l'incompréhension.</p><p>L'homme qu'elle aimait, respectait, admirait, qui avait toujours fait passer le bien-être de ses patients et chérissait chaque vie, avait accepté de tuer un autre être humain.</p><p>Un de ses malades, qui lui faisait confiance et comptait sur lui pour le sauver.</p><p>Ça n'avait pas de sens.</p><p>- C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Sa voix était plus faible, le ton presque suppliant.</p><p>- C'est la nièce de Hideto Takarai.</p><p>Un couinement étranglé échappa à l'avocate.</p><p>- Alors tu..  tu travailles pour un gang ? Pour ces pourritures contre lesquelles Lavendel se bat au quotidien ? Cria-t-elle. Les responsables des victimes que <b>TU</b> as juré de soigner ?<br/>- Je n'ai pas le choix !<br/>- Pourquoi, la somme était trop attirante ? Lâcha-t-elle, amère.</p><p>Choqué, il recula, comme s'il venait d'être physiquement bousculé.</p><p>- Combien ? S'exclama-t-elle. Combien pour tes principes ? Pour ton humanité ?</p><p>La gorge nouée, Kyung Ho dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour réussir à parler.</p><p>- Tu....pen.. tu penses vraiment que je... que j'ai pris de l'argent ?</p><p>Serrant les poings, les yeux humides, il avait l'impression que le sol l'engloutissait lentement, comme ses sables mouvants profitant de ses efforts pour se débattre.</p><p>- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ceux sont des ordures ! Hurla-t-il, plus blessé qu'en colère. Et tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?<br/>- <b>Non, je ne sais pas !</b> Je ne sais pas, car tu as tout gardé pour toi et décidé de devenir un tueur, sans même lutter !<br/>- Lutter ?</p><p>Le médecin rit lugubrement.</p><p>- Comment ? Demanda-t-il. Hein, comment ?</p><p>S'avançant vers elle, il continua.</p><p>- Tu penses que je lui ai servi le thé, pris un gros chèque et accepté avec le sourire ? Évidemment que j'ai dit non ! Évidemment que j'étais révolté ! Cracha-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix au final !<br/>- J'ai l'impression de faire face à un inconnu ! Rétorqua-t-elle.<br/>- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Hurla-t-il, à bout. J'ai ignoré ses menaces et ma famille a fini aux urgences !<br/>- Donc tu as cédé face à leur intimidation.</p><p>Kyung Ho écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>- Bien sûr que j'ai cédé ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu voulais que je vous laisse mourir ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous perdre pour le bien d'une ordure qui n'en a plus pour longtemps ?<br/>- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait d'autres solutions ? Que tu choisissais la facilité ?</p><p>Il se figea, choqué.</p><p>Son expression blessée déforma ses traits et il explosa de rire, malgré son envie de pleurer.</p><p>C'était un son douloureux, chargé de tristesse, de frustration et de lassitude.</p><p>- La facilité. Répéta-t-il, secoué par son lugubre éclat de "joie". Facil....</p><p>La fin mourut dans son fou rire.</p><p>Retirant ses lunettes, il chercha ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de facile à renier tout ce qu'il était, et ce, en quoi il croyait.</p><p>Qu'y avait-il de facile dans la perte de sommeil, d'appétit, les crises de panique, la paranoïa, l'incapacité à regarder ses collègues et patients en face, ou d'affronter son reflet dans le miroir ?</p><p>Est-ce que tout perdre en s'accrochant à sa famille, pour que la femme qu'il aime le regarde ainsi, était vraiment la solution la plus facile ?</p><p>- Tu voulais que je prévienne les autorités ?</p><p>Sa voix était anormalement calme soudain.</p><p>- Ça a déjà été utile à l'un de tes clients ?<br/>- Ravie de découvrir que tu trouves mon travail et <b>notre</b> combat inutile. Au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu de mal à te convaincre. Rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais te faire perdre ton temps plus longtemps et aller gérer ça à ma façon, avec mes petits moyens si dérisoires à tes yeux.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyung Ho la retint par la main alors qu'elle passait devant lui.</p><p>- Ma chérie, s'il te plaît... Plaida-t-il. Je serais prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque à tes côtés, mais nous ne sommes plus seuls. Pense à notre fils, on doit le protéger.</p><p>Se tournant pour lui faire face, les traces de l'accident visibles malgré le maquillage, elle avait la même expression dure et déterminée que lorsqu'elle acceptait un dossier.</p><p>- Je ne compte pas l'élever en lui apprenant qu'il à fermer les yeux ou tuer ses patients pour avancer dans la vie !</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Salut !</p><p>Yoongi grogna, accélérant en ignorant Jung Kook.</p><p>Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et le rejoignit tout de même, marchant à ses côtés, sur l'un des sentiers du parc dégarni du centre.</p><p>La dernière fois, il s'était rendu compte que le porteur était incapable d'être réellement méchant ou effrayant, ayant beaucoup ri en le voyant, parfois, se souvenir, qu'il était censé sortir les griffes face à lui.</p><p>Plusieurs fois, il avait ainsi cessé ses adorables discussions animées avec Jin, pour lui lancer quelques piques, avant de sortir de nouveau de son rôle de chaton teigneux.</p><p>Le platine voulait éloigner les autres, mais Jung Kook ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement.</p><p>Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Yoongi n'avait rien contre lui, ou sa présence.</p><p>Ce dernier portait un simple sweat à capuche blanc, sans manche, sur un short en coton gris, très court et le roux ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit les trois chats tatoués vers sa cheville, s'agiter pour remonter vers la cuisse fine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ses Persona étaient vraiment incroyables.</p><p>Hélas, rapidement, le motif devint plus sombre, les animaux adorables laissant place à l'esquisse d'un visage en larmes.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu pleures ?</p><p>Yoongi, arrêté par la main de l'autre adolescent autour de son bras, le fusilla du regard.</p><p>- Je ne pleure pas et mon humeur ne regarde que moi !</p><p>La fleur rose à son cou se changea en barbelé noir qui semblait serrer la gorge pâle.</p><p>L'image donna à Jung Kook l'impression d'être étranglé et il tendit sa main libre vers le plus petit, qui recula, se libérant de sa prise sur son bras.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Siffla ce dernier. Savoir ?</p><p>Il ramena machinalement un bras vers son ventre.</p><p>- Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai essayé d'avorter plusieurs fois ! S'exclama-t-il. Contrairement aux adorables créatures dont tu t'occupes, je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est le fruit d'un viol !</p><p>Le barbelé glissa lentement, disparaissant sous le tissu fin du sweat et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'était placé sur le ventre arrondi.</p><p>- Si tu veux te sentir utile, restes avec les autres, ils nourriront parfaitement ton besoin de reconnaissance !<br/>- Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je viens les voir ou veux apprendre à vous connaître, Jin et toi ! Se défendit Jung Kook.<br/>- Nous connaître ?</p><p>Yoongi ricana légèrement.</p><p>- Si c'est ta solitude que tu veux combler, prends un chien ou trouve-toi une copine. On n'est pas des distractions pour gosses de riches !</p><p>Sur un dernier regard, il s'éloigna, espérant que l'autre ait enfin compris.</p><p>Mais malgré la dureté des mots, Jung Kook était plus affecté par la détresse palpable du porteur et les dessins semblables à des fils sanguinolents, qui remontaient des chevilles vers les cuisses.</p><p>- Tu as peur ! S'exclama-t-il. De quoi ?</p><p>L'ignorant, Yoongi accéléra encore, trébuchant presque en cherchant à le fuir.</p><p>Craignant qu'il se fasse vraiment mal ou d'aggraver son état psychologique et sa détresse émotionnelle, le roux s'arrêta net, choisissant de ne plus lui courir après.</p><p>Mais, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se jura de réessayer lorsqu'il serait calmé.</p><p>Est-ce que Jin était au courant de ce qui se passait avec son protégé ? Peut-être était-il au centre ?</p><p>➳</p><p>Il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps, puisque l'odeur si douloureusement familière de Jin lui parvint peu de temps après, alors qu'il errait dans l'établissement, trop inquiet pour aller voir les autres pensionnaires ou rentrer chez lui.</p><p>Le parfum particulier avait agi comme un aimant et maintenant, il regrettait presque, se sentant submergé.</p><p>Entre les émotions provoquées par cette odeur du passé et celles dues au désespoir et à la terreur des deux porteurs, il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.</p><p>Près de l'accueil de jour, déserté à cette heure par la harpie protocolaire, Yoongi et Jin étaient en larmes, dévastés.</p><p>Le platine, qui avait entre les mains le téléphone du plus âgé, ayant fait défiler les nombreux messages terrifiants qu'il recevait, releva la tête vers lui.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas grave ! Hoqueta-t-il en rendant le portable. C'est moins urgent que ce qui m'attend !</p><p>S'accrochant aux avants-bras du chorégraphe, il le supplia du regard.</p><p>- Je t'en prie ! Tu dois m'accueillir ! Gémit-il. Je ne veux pas finir chez ce fétichiste, je t'en supplie !</p><p>Aussi dévasté que lui, les larmes qu'il ne tentait même plus de retenir, ruisselant sur ses joues, Jin expira difficilement.</p><p>- Même si on ignore ma situation dangereuse, je n'ai pas d'argent et je vis avec quelqu'un dans un taudis que je vais bientôt devoir quitter. Rétorqua-t-il. Ils ne vont jamais me laisser, ne serait-ce que déposer un dossier.<br/>- Alors je vais fuir ! Et s'ils me rattrapent, je me tuerai. Cria Yoongi, les poings serrés autour du tissu vert clair, de la tunique du danseur, au niveau de sa poitrine. Plutôt mourir que ce qui m'attend !</p><p>Jin l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant avec force.</p><p>- Ne dis pas ça. On va trouver une solution. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Je ne vais pas te laisser tombe. Je suis là.</p><p>Accroché à lui de toutes ses forces, le visage enfoui contre son torse, Yoongi voulait y croire plus que tout.</p><p>Continuant d'avancer vers eux, sa présence leur parvenant enfin, les faisant tressaillir, Jung Kook ne comprenait que peu de choses à la situation.</p><p>Quasiment rien pour être honnête.</p><p>Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'intervenir avec sincérité, essayant de la transmettre aux deux autres, dont les regards mouillés et mines confuses, étaient tournés vers lui.</p><p>- Pour ce qui est du logement, vous pouvez venir chez moi.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Choking on you like nicotine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't wanna feel like something's wrong (But something is)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yeah, I don't wanna blindly just move on (But you know you will)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Choking on your every word, your every desire</b>
  <br/>
  <b>While I gasp for air, you just stand and stare</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Choking on you like nicotine</b>
  <br/>
  <b>My lungs are on fire</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But I won't die today</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Cause you will kill me slowly"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yunho avait décidé que trop, c'était trop.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, il allait régler les choses avec Jaejoong, en face-à-face.</p><p>La dernière fois, malgré l'impression de se faire utiliser, et même si le blond l'avait abandonné sans un mot juste après avoir eu ce qu'il était venu chercher, le danseur avait cru le peu prononcé par ce dernier.</p><p>Lorsque l'homme d'affaires lui avait dit ne pas avoir l'intention de rompre, il l'avait pensé sincère.</p><p>Mais un mois après, il était perdu.</p><p>En colère.</p><p>Et plus que tout, fatigué.</p><p>Pas un seul coup de fil ou message depuis leur moment sur la plage et Yunho avait l'impression d'être le seul à se rendre malade avec cette relation qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose.</p><p>Il se torturait quotidiennement l'esprit, repoussant de plus en plus difficilement les idées douloureuses et angoissantes qui l'assaillaient.</p><p>Ignorant péniblement, toutes les connexions qui se faisaient dans son esprit et les points sombres, éparpillés comme des indices, qui une fois reliés, formaient une ébauche de vérité qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à accepter.</p><p>Il refusait d'utiliser son cerveau, préférant encore écouter son cœur, même si c'était toujours un choix douloureux.</p><p>Aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on avait attendu de lui, de ce qu'on avait voulu <em><b>faire</b></em> de lui, était l'une de ses règles de base.</p><p>Les émotions n'étaient pas une faiblesse et il n'était pas une machine parfaite.</p><p>Il était vivant.</p><p>Il pouvait penser, ressentir, désirer, espérer et se briser.</p><p>Voilà pourquoi il était à SM &amp; YG, devant le bureau de Changmin, après avoir appelé Jaejoong pour exiger de le voir.</p><p>Mais la porte était fermée et une dizaine de gardes du corps formait un périmètre devant, ce qui le surprit.</p><p>Même si l'avocat était haï par énormément de monde, il peinait à croire qu'il ait soudain décidé d'être protégé si "lourdement" et jamais il n'avait vu son amant avec plus d'un homme pour assurer sa protection.</p><p>Alors qu'est-ce que tous ces hommes surveillaient ?</p><p>Un nouveau point s'éclaircit dans son esprit, agrandissant l'image de plus en plus nette, qu'il tentait encore d'enfouir lâchement sous des couches d'espoir.</p><p>Continuant de l'ignorer, comme la voix qui lui hurlait qu'il allait finir blessé, il tenta d'entrer, appelant son amant, sachant que ce dernier pouvait parfaitement l'entendre et le voir.</p><p>Les gardes du corps le repoussèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident venant de la porte, et un ordre dans leurs oreillettes, les fassent changer d'attitude.</p><p>Reprenant leur position initiale, ils ignorèrent rapidement Yunho, après que l'un d'entre eux lui ait fait signe qu'il pouvait entrer.</p><p>Le cœur battant, mais sans la moindre hésitation, le brun pressa la poignée.</p><p>Le bureau était aussi froid et immense qu'il l'avait imaginé.</p><p>Semblable à Changmin.</p><p>Aucune émotion, rien de personnel, tout sous contrôle.</p><p>L'avocat, dans le fauteuil face à la porte, fut la première personne que le danseur vit, leurs regards se croisant, ajoutant immédiatement à la tension déjà présente.</p><p>En costume trois pièces gris foncé, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, assortie au mouchoir dépassant de sa poche avant, un dossier entre les mains, son expression était toujours aussi indéchiffrable.</p><p>Son attention rapidement attirée vers la droite, Yunho le délaissa, se concentrant sur son amant qui se redressait, torse-nu, installé sur une sorte de table de massage.</p><p>À ses côtés, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, en robe moulante bleue, retirait sa blouse blanche pour enfiler son manteau en cuir.</p><p>Arrangeant sa chevelure blonde et son col, elle saisit sa sacoche, salua l'homme d'affaires et l'avocat en russe, et se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant complétement le boxeur.</p><p>Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, son regard fixé sur son amant, qui était debout, remettant son pull en cachemire noir, dont la large encolure, dévoilait ses clavicules.</p><p>Le blond ne l'avait pas encore regardé réellement, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire proprement face.</p><p>Décidé à avoir une vraie discussion avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non et que Changmin soit présent ou pas, il se rapprocha lentement, avec l'impression que la distance entre eux était plus dure à franchir que des montagnes.</p><p>- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?<br/>- Je ne t'ignore pas. Rétorqua tranquillement Jaejoong. J'ai même cédé à ton chantage puéril en acceptant de te voir immédiatement.</p><p>Yunho rit légèrement, le son dévoilant clairement qu'il était blessé.</p><p>- Mon chantage puér....</p><p>Sourcils froncés, il ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard attiré par les produits sur le petit charriot près de la table de massage.</p><p>S'en rapprochant rapidement, il saisit plusieurs flacons, regardant attentivement les étiquettes.</p><p>Son amant, surpris par son brusque silence, avait relevé la tête, lui accordant enfin réellement son attention, l'observant manipuler les produits aux noms compliqués, dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence.</p><p>Pourquoi était-il soudain si fasciné par eux ?</p><p>- Tu.... Tenta le boxeur, avant de se mordre la lèvre, tendu.</p><p>Cette fois, il se trouvait face à une image trop nette pour être ignorée.</p><p>Clignant des yeux, il souffla profondément.</p><p>- Tu as un Īkō.</p><p>Ça ne sonnait pas comme une question et Jaejoong tressaillit, son trouble et sa surprise impossibles à rater.</p><p>Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?</p><p>- Oui, je sais dans quel cas, on utilise ces produits et je peux facilement faire le lien avec tes migraines qui n'en sont pas vraiment. L'éclaira Yunho.</p><p>Son Īkō, déviation du terme "ego", était un outil presque vital pour le blond et vu que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal ou de honteux, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nier.</p><p>Mais ce qui provoquait l'angoisse du brun, n'était pas sa découverte, mais l'idée immédiate qui avait accompagnée celle-ci.</p><p>La question terrifiante qui clignotait dans son esprit depuis.</p><p>- Est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix peinant à ne pas trembler.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Jaejoong fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son estomac se nouant douloureusement.</p><p>Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait savoir son amant et il n'était pas censé avoir peur de lui répondre franchement.</p><p>Il n'était pas censé appréhender sa réaction et chanceler ainsi.</p><p>Toute cette histoire avait duré trop longtemps déjà et il avait loupé plusieurs occasions d'y mettre fin définitivement, il ne devait pas passer à côté de celle-ci.</p><p>Pourtant, la gorge nouée, il fut incapable de répondre.</p><p>Incapable de pousser Yunho à sortir de sa vie.</p><p>Mais son silence était tout aussi parlant pour le brun.</p><p>Peut-être même plus encore que des mots.</p><p>Malgré tout, ce dernier espérait encore, se sentant pathétique d'y croire toujours.</p><p>Déposant les produits, il se tourna pour faire face au blond, qui ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.</p><p>- Est-ce qu'alors que je pensais être avec mon amant, je me suis déjà retrouvé avec lui ? Est-ce que je l'ai enlacé, embrassé ? Questionna-t-il plus précisément. Est-ce que j'ai... couché avec lui ?</p><p>L'idée lui donnait envie de vomir et il ramena un bras vers lui, comme pour se protéger, reculant instinctivement, même si l'aîné n'avait pas bougé.</p><p>Derrière eux, toujours dans son fauteuil, Changmin eut un reniflement de mépris.</p><p>- Apparemment, tu as pris ton pied et tu n'as pas vu la différence ! S'exclama-t-il. Donc pas besoin d'en faire soudain toute une histoire !</p><p>Yunho l'ignora, concentré sur son amant, cherchant son regard.</p><p>- Réponds-moi. Souffla-t-il péniblement. Est-ce que les moments qu'on a passé ensemble n'étaient que des rendez-vous parmi d'autres dans ton planning, de ceux dont tu pouvais te débarrasser en envoyant ton remplaçant ?</p><p>Le brun était blessé, mais calme. Il ne criait pas, ne s'agitait pas et semblait doucement se refermer sur lui-même.</p><p>Jaejoong sentait la barrière invisible entre eux s'épaissir encore, et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, il fut oppressé par ce constat.</p><p>Angoissé par la suite.</p><p>- Ce n'est...ce n'est pas un clone ou une machine.... Bégaya-t-il, tentant de se défendre au lieu de mettre un point final à ce jeu ridicule. C'est une part de moi, je n'ai pas<br/>- Oh, parfait alors. L'interrompit Yunho.</p><p>Sa voix était basse, soudain sans émotion.</p><p>- Merci d'avoir accordé ce bout de toi si précieux, au pauvre gamin que je suis. Déclara-t-il, toujours aussi calmement. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal.<br/>- Yun, ne<br/>- Je vais arrêter d'abuser ton temps, apparemment, je l'ai fait déjà trop longtemps.</p><p>Jaejoong tendit la main, alors que le brun lui tournait le dos, mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, s'arrêtant avant de pouvoir le toucher, comme s'il butait contre ce mur infranchissable entre eux.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il resta figé, l'observant rejoindre la porte et la refermer derrière lui, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.</p><p>Son portable en mains, Changmin le ramena subitement à la réalité.</p><p>- Circus envisage un vote pour une éventuelle libération avancée. Déclara-t-il. Plus personne ne croit que Hyde va s'en sortir.</p><p>Se levant, l'avocat arrangea sa veste de costume.</p><p>- Tout se passe mieux que prévu.</p><p>Quittant la porte de yeux, Jaejoong expira, ses épaules se détendant.</p><p>Oui, c'était ça la réalité, <b>sa</b> réalité.</p><p>Ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps arrivait enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de s'accrocher à une mascarade.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jin était sûr d'avoir largement dépassé le stade de l'angoisse.</p><p>Après avoir passé des heures devant son armoire, il s'était finalement décidé pour un look entièrement noir.</p><p>Un pantalon de costume très ample, qui réussissait le miracle de tomber légèrement sur ses hanches, tout en mettant parfaitement en valeur ses fesses. Un blazer simple, sans bouton, resserré au niveau de la taille et un body en dentelle, dont le petit col couvrant son cou, était orné d'un petit ruban en satin, formant un joli nœud au niveau de la gorge.</p><p>Il avait ensuite filé sous la douche, tentant de se détendre dans l'espace minuscule, à l'aide de son gel douche à la pêche et shampoing à la noisette.</p><p>Le résultat n'était pas exceptionnel, vu que son angoisse refusait de laisser son estomac en paix, mais au moins, il était propre et sentait bon.</p><p>Une énorme serviette rouge, usée, autour de la taille et une plus petite, blanche, dans les cheveux, il observa la tenue qu'il avait choisie, soigneusement posée sur le lit.</p><p>Était-ce vraiment un bon choix ?</p><p>- Pourquoi est-ce que je stresse plus que si c'était un rencard ? Souffla-t-il, triturant le pendentif fée, à son cou.</p><p>Le calme de l'appartement soudain brisé par son téléphone vibrant sur la petite table basse, près d'un verre, il se tendit immédiatement.</p><p>Terrifié, comme à chaque fois que son portable émettait le moindre bruit, il sentit son cœur s'affoler, une remontée acide rejoignant douloureusement sa gorge.</p><p>Déglutissant, les mains tremblantes, il saisit l'appareil, n'osant pas tout de suite regarder l'écran.</p><p>Il devait le faire. Il devait répondre.</p><p>Et si c'était l'homme à qui il voulait demander de l'aide ?</p><p>Soufflant, il tourna son portable, ses doigts crispés autour.</p><p>- Jung Kook ?</p><p>Surpris, mais soulagé que ce ne soit pas son harceleur, il décrocha.</p><p>- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il directement.</p><p>Un petit silence lui répondit, puis un rire timide.</p><p>- C'est gentil de demander.... Souffla doucement l'adolescent. Ça va, merci.</p><p>Rassuré et un peu surpris par son inquiétude, ou le ton du roux, Jin s'assit sur le bord du matelas.</p><p>- Je... j'appelais pour.... Yoongi m'a dit que tu as rendez-vous avec la personne dont tu espères l'aide, ce soir...<br/>- Il t'a dit ça ? Rétorqua le chorégraphe, à la fois surpris et amusé. Vous avez vraiment discuté ?<br/>- C'est la seule fois où il a répondu à mes messages. Je crois qu'il en avait marre que je le harcèle, donc il s'est débarrassé de moi, en quelque sorte.</p><p>Jung Kook était autant amusé que son interlocuteur, par l'attitude du platine.</p><p>- N'abandonne pas, en réalité, il a vraiment besoin d'attention et d'affection. Expliqua Jin. Surtout en ce moment.<br/>- Je ne suis pas du tout, du genre à abandonner.</p><p>Ayant eu cette impression, bien qu'il connaisse à peine le plus jeune, le danseur acquiesça machinalement.</p><p>Regardant rapidement son écran pour vérifier l'heure, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il allait devoir accélérer.</p><p>Déposant son portable après avoir mis le haut-parleur, il laissa tomber sa serviette.</p><p>- Et donc, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.<br/>- Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être stressé et je voulais savoir si ça allait. Répondit Jung Kook, un peu gêné.</p><p>Jin, qui enfilait son body, s'arrêta quelques secondes, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réponse.</p><p><em>"Il est adorable"</em> songea-t-il, souriant.</p><p>- Et bien, pour être honnête, je suis effectivement très anxieux. Avoua-t-il. J'ai regardé quelques épisodes d'un anime pour me changer les idées, mais le stress est vite revenu, après.</p><p>Un petit silence lui répondit et il continua de s'habiller, refermant les boutons de son pantalon.</p><p>- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa finalement l'adolescent.</p><p>À nouveau surpris par ce dernier, le chorégraphe ne répondit pas.</p><p>- Je sais que tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'un gosse et ce n'est pas faux, mais je.... Paniqua le roux.<br/>- Hey, respire. L'interrompit Jin. Tout va bien, aucune raison de paniquer.</p><p>Le danseur entendit le plus jeune souffler bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil et il fut attendri.</p><p>- J'apprécie énormément ta proposition et je suis très tenté de l'accepter. Reprit-il. Mais j'ai un service à demander à quelqu'un que je connais à peine, qui tient beaucoup à son intimité et qui a malgré tout accepté de m'écouter. Amener quelqu'un d'autre ne serait pas correct.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Changmin se massa les tempes, fermant quelques instants les yeux.</p><p>Installé sur sa terrasse, avec une vue imprenable sur une partie de son domaine, il n'en profitait même pas, plongé depuis des heures dans les piles de dossiers entassés devant lui.</p><p>De nombreux livres et documents étaient ouverts, tous traitant du même sujet, les porteurs.</p><p>L'avocat voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs spécificités, leurs comportements, leur Histoire, les divers procès les concernant et les différents précédents judiciaires se rapprochant du cas de son client.</p><p>Pour pouvoir exploiter la moindre faille et savoir dans quelle brèche s'engouffrer, il devait être prêt et donc, informé.</p><p>Mais entre les nuits blanches et le stress causé par le silence de son petit frère, tout commençait à se mélanger. Il peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer, son esprit finissant toujours par revenir vers l'une des plus horripilantes personnes qu'il connaissait, Jin.</p><p>C'était le seul porteur qu'il avait vu d'aussi près et plus d'une fois, donc il était normal que son cerveau utilise cet escroc pour illustrer les différentes informations assimilées, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation plus tolérable.</p><p>Il n'avait aucune envie d'être pollué par ce gosse détestable !</p><p>Un soupire frustré lui échappa, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur un passage traitant des odeurs particulières des porteurs et il referma brusquement le document.</p><p>Sentant l'agacement pointer, il saisit une petite bouteille d'eau, la dernière, sur cinq, encore pleine.</p><p>Le soleil se couchait, le ciel partagé entre rouge-orangé et bleu rose.</p><p>Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie humaine, l'immense demeure retirée au creux de la forêt, entourée de lacs et de montagnes.</p><p>Il n'était pas loin de la ville et pourtant, avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.</p><p>Un léger vent s'élevant, il posa quelques livres sur les différents papiers, pour ne pas qu'ils s'envolent et se demanda à nouveau, s'il ne devait pas appeler son frère.</p><p>Depuis leur dispute dans le bureau de Jaejoong, au sujet de l'affaire Mizer, Jung Kook ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles.</p><p>Changmin savait qu'il continuait à travailler et voir leurs parents, donc qu'il allait bien, mais ce silence était stressant.</p><p>- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi stupide que notre père ? Souffla-t-il, triturant son portable. Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde et protéger des soi-disant innocents, alors que vous n'êtes même pas capables de prendre soin de vos proches.</p><p>Vibrant entre ses doigts, son téléphone mit fin à ses reproches.</p><p>Face au nom de Junsu sur son écran, il grogna, tenté de jeter son portable dans le vide.</p><p>- QUOI ? Aboya-t-il finalement en décrochant.<br/>- Quel doux son que celui-ci de l'être aimé. S'amusa le roux. Comment va mon précieux tiroir caisse ?<br/>- Je vais raccrocher. Rétorqua froidement Changmin.<br/>- On a du boulot.</p><p>Le brun ricana.</p><p>À quel moment, exactement, n'avaient-ils pas de boulot ? Ils étaient toujours en train de travailler.</p><p>Officiellement ou non. Légalement ou pas.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu es trop incompétent pour réussir seul ?<br/>- L'héritière Wang, je veux qu'elle décide son père à venir chez nous.<br/>- JYP est le cabinet des Wang depuis trois générations. Commenta Changmin.<br/>- Oui, mais papa gâteau dit amen à tout ce que dit sa fille. Répondit  Junsu.<br/>- Et toute cette histoire me concerne car ?<br/>- Elle rêve de rencontrer le célèbre Lucifer ! S'exclama le roux.</p><p>L'autre grogna, tenté, plus que jamais, de jeter son téléphone.</p><p>- On se retrouve au Velvet dans deux heures. Ajouta son patron, avant de raccrocher.</p><p>Finissant sa bouteille d'une traite, il écrasa celle-ci, la mine fermée, imaginant le visage de Junsu à la place.</p><p>Pourquoi supportait-il tout ça déjà ?</p><p>- Foutu Jae et son W.... Grommela-t-il en rentrant dans son salon, tirant un peu la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée.</p><p>Retirant la ceinture de son jean, la laissant tomber par terre, en route vers sa chambre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre une tenue plus agréable lorsqu'il était rentré, s'étant directement mis au travail.</p><p>Maudissant à nouveau les porteurs, ou plutôt Jin, il retira sa chemise blanche, la jetant aussi au sol.</p><p>Voyant rapidement, en passant devant un miroir, l'encre de l'un de ses Persona, tatouages réalisés par son frère, migrer sur sa peau légèrement halée, il s'arrêta, reculant de quelques pas.</p><p>Se tournant face à son reflet, il observa le motif se former sur son avant-bras, curieux.</p><p>Mais face au visage qui apparut, il fronça les sourcils, confus.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Est-ce qu'il avait un Luffy sur la peau ?</p><p>ღ</p><p>Yoongi soupira, son portable vibrant entre ses doigts.</p><p>D'un côté, il appréciait la distraction apportée par Jung Kook - c'est d'ailleurs pour calmer son angoisse qu'il s'était décidé à répondre au message du roux - mais depuis un moment, ce dernier ne cessait de le harceler sur un sujet précis et ça commençait à l'agacer.</p><p>Il savait que l'autre ne pensait pas à mal. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Mais malgré tout, se faire interroger sur ses goûts pour sa future chambre, c'était stressant et douloureux.</p><p>Le but de leur échange était justement de lui faire oublier la situation terrifiante dans laquelle il se trouvait et le rendez-vous de Jin, qui semblait son seul espoir.</p><p>𝔸𝕣𝕣ê𝕥𝕖 𝕕'ê𝕥𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕩𝕔𝕚𝕥é ! 𝕋𝕦 𝕟'𝕖𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕤 𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕤𝕚𝕣 𝕦𝕟 𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕥 𝕦𝕟𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖, 𝕡𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕦𝕟 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕠𝕥 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕥𝕦 𝕖𝕤𝕡è𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕣 𝕥𝕖𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕥'𝕠𝕗𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕣 !</p><p>Le sourire de Jung Kook disparut, alors qu'il se redressait sur son lit.</p><p>Hésitant quelques secondes, il appuya finalement sur la touche appel.</p><p>Yoongi tressaillit. Les yeux écarquillés, il refusa de répondre.</p><p>N'abandonnant pas, le roux essaya encore, malgré ses appels refusés plusieurs fois.</p><p>- Arrête de traiter ça aussi légèrement ! Lança directement le platine, décrochant enfin. Pour toi, c'est peut-être une bonne action amusante, mais p<br/>- Je ne te considère pas comme une bonne action. Le coupa Jung Kook. Je suis désolé si je te donne encore cette impression.</p><p>Yoongi se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>- Si je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?<br/>- Un être humain que j'ai envie d'aider.</p><p>Un ricanement échappa au porteur et le roux soupira.</p><p>- Écoute, c'est vrai que je suis seul. Avoua-t-il. <b>Trop</b> seul. <b>Toujours</b> seul.</p><p>Passant une main dans ses cheveux lâchés, il quitta son lit.</p><p>- Et peut-être que l'idée de l'être un peu moins, l'idée que mon chez-moi me semble moins vide et silencieux, me fait réagir comme un gosse, surexcité, car ses meilleurs copains vont venir dormir à la maison. Continua-t-il. Ça doit être blessant et détestable pour Jin et toi, pardon.</p><p>Yoongi maudit mentalement l'autre adolescent, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air soudain si malheureux.</p><p>Maintenant, il culpabilisait !</p><p>- Si la connaissance de Jin ne peut rien faire, je risque vraiment de...</p><p>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sa main tremblante le forçant à mettre son téléphone sur haut-parleur.</p><p>Glissant ses paumes sous ses cuisses, il ferma les yeux, le portable vers son estomac.</p><p>- Si ça ne passe pas comme tu le veux, je te promets de t'enlever et te cacher. Déclara Jung Kook.</p><p>Le platine secoua la tête, un son semblable à un sifflement, lui échappant.</p><p>- Ne fais pas de promesses ridicules que tu ne comptes même pas essayer de tenir.<br/>- Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! Répondit le tatoueur. Si tu veux, je peux même venir maintenant.</p><p>Les ongles crispés autour de sa couette, Yoongi se mordit la langue. Sentant à quel point, il était tenté de demander à son interlocuteur de venir l'emmener, bien que sachant que c'était impossible, il se sentit ridicule.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quelques tatouages sur le corps, que tu peux jouer les mauvais garçons ! Lança-t-il finalement. Tu finiras en prison ou mort, si tu ne restes pas loin de certaines personnes.</p><p>Jung Kook ne put s'empêcher de rire amèrement.</p><p>- Ça t'amuse ? Grogna le platine. Tu penses que j'exagère ou mens ?<br/>- Je suis un gentil garçon. Souffla le roux.</p><p>Un peu surpris, le porteur fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Ça, je le sais. Répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je te demande d'arrêter de jouer les durs ou de promettre de me sauver telle l'héroïne d'un ridicule roman à l'eau de rose.<br/>- Mais tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin d'être sauvé.</p><p>Son tee-shirt noir remontant sur son ventre rond, Yoongi glissa ses doigts contre sa peau, humide à cause de la chaleur étouffante.</p><p>- Pas par un gentil garçon. Répondit-il.</p><p>Jung Kook, torse nu, en bas de jogging gris, s'arrêta devant son miroir, observant ses nombreux Persona bouger, tous en même temps, les encres voyageant sur son corps, passant sur les motifs fixes, se croisant, mêlant, repoussant, allant du bouts de ses doigts et orteils, à la racine de ses cheveux, voire sous sa chevelure rouge cerise.</p><p>C'était chaotique, et selon lui un peu laid, exactement comme ce qu'il ressentait.</p><p>Face au silence qui se prolongeait, Yoongi se sentit mal à l'aise, s'en voulant de sa franchise.</p><p>Il n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet.</p><p>- Personne n'aurait proposé de nous héberger. Murmura-t-il presque. Je te remercie.<br/>- Tu me remercies d'être un gosse égoïste et inutile ?</p><p>Le platine tressaillit.</p><p>Les mots et le ton froid, mais pas agressif, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.</p><p>Sa main droite récupérant son téléphone, un instant, il se redressa en position assise.</p><p>- Le simple fait de nous héberger officiellement et légalement, est déjà très dangereux. Souffla-t-il. Au final, c'est nous les plus égoïstes, d'accepter ta proposition.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jin n'était absolument pas à l'aise.</p><p>Dernièrement, sortir et voir du monde était redevenu une épreuve, alors se retrouver à cette soirée, où il ne se sentait pas à sa place, était une épreuve.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Nam Goong Min, pour la seconde fois. J'étais obligé d'assister à cette soirée et comme ça avait l'air d'être urgent...</p><p>Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, plaçant une main dans le dos de Jin, vers ses omoplates, pour le guider parmi la foule.</p><p>Le chorégraphe ne comprenait pas trop le fonctionnement du Velvet. Ça ressemblait à un pub VIP, au mobilier hors de prix, mais l'ambiance rappelait une réception mondaine, ennuyeuse et dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.</p><p>- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je m'impose alors que tu es très occupé et as sûrement bien mieux à faire.</p><p>Bifurquant vers un long couloir très étroit et bien plus calme, le brun s'arrêta une seconde, tournant la tête vers lui.</p><p>- Crois-moi, il n'y a absolument rien d'agréable à être au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Lui avoua-t-il. Et puisque je suis coincé ici, pour ne pas froisser les Wang, qui invitent, ta venue est un réel plaisir.</p><p>Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il ajouta.</p><p>- Bien que je n'ai pas envie de me réjouir si tu as des problèmes.</p><p>Jin ne dit rien, souriant simplement, un peu gêné, et ils se remirent en route, atteignant le bout d'un troisième couloir, encore plus étroit.</p><p>D'ici ils n'entendait plus les bruits de la soirée et le châtain eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour couvrir les battements effrénés de son cœur.</p><p>S'arrêtant devant une petite porte coulissante en bois, qu'il fit glisser, Nam Goong Min se décala pour le laisser passer en premier.</p><p>Il n'y avait personne dans le petit salon, à la lumière tamisée. Les meubles en bois, accordés aux rideaux, banquettes et cousins lie de vin, créant une ambiance propice aux partages de secret.</p><p>- Je t'en prie, installe toi.</p><p>Tutoyer l'avocat était encore étrange pour Jin, mais malgré l'impression désagréable qu'il s'imposait et faisait perdre son temps à ce dernier, il lutta contre l'envie de fuir.</p><p>S'installant autour de la table basse, dans un large fauteuil, il tritura nerveusement son pendentif.</p><p>Il essaya de rendre son sourire au brun, mais eut l'impression de grimacer et ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa gêne.</p><p>Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur le haut de son crâne, dans un chignon parfait et les quelques mèches qu'il avait autorisé à jouer les rebelles, n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le cacher.</p><p>Son visage était entièrement dégagé, tout comme ses yeux, obligés de supporter l'intensité de ceux du plus âgé.</p><p>- Jin, détends toi ! S'exclama gentiment celui-ci. Ce n'est que moi ! Le nul qui s'est fait virer par sa fiancée !<br/>- Com...comment va Anya ? Demanda le chorégraphe, sautant sur l'occasion.</p><p>Il avait appris le prénom du véritable amour de l'aîné il y a peu et apparemment, celle-ci était souffrante.</p><p>Le brun sourit, sortant son portable en se rapprochant de lui.</p><p>- Mieux, regarde.</p><p>Observant l'écran, Jin vit un selfie de l'avocat, dans un pull marine qui lui allait <em>injustement</em> bien, allongé sur un lit, une jolie brune aux cheveux courts, collée à lui. Elle semblait encore un peu souffrante, son teint pâle et les poches sous ses yeux trahissant son état, mais elle restait magnifiques et la photo était adorable.</p><p>Tous deux grimaçaient, semblant aussi heureux, qu'à l'aise ensemble.</p><p><em>"Ça fait du bien de voir ça."</em> Songea le plus jeune.</p><p>Rangeant son portable, Nam Goong Min retira sa veste de costume.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?</p><p>Jin, le détaillant, se sentit soudain pas assez habillé pour le lieu et la situation.</p><p>- Je suis désolé.... Souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû faire un effort vestimentaire supplémentaire.</p><p>Il lissa machinalement le bout du ruban de son body, mordillant sa lèvre.</p><p>L'avocat fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Aussi sexy qu'élégant !</p><p>Jin resta sans voix, surpris pas le naturel de la réponse.</p><p>Généralement, la plupart des hommes hétéros avaient du mâle à le complimenter, à moins d'avoir accroché un panneau "no homo" au-dessus de leur tête. Même ceux attirés par les hommes, pouvaient avoir du mâle avec son look et ses préférences.</p><p>Alors le fait que le brun puisse si facilement et sincèrement lui dire qu'il était sexy et élégant, sans rappeler une dizaine de fois "je ne suis pas gay", ou regarder le sol en bégayant, était une vraie surprise.</p><p>Une bonne surprise.</p><p>- D'ailleurs, ne voulant pas passer pour un fétichiste dangereux, je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure de prendre tes chaussures en photos pour les envoyer à ma petite femme ! Ajouta l'aîné. Elle a une véritable obsession pour les souliers et à force ça déteint sur moi.</p><p>Il rit, complètement détendu, assumant entièrement ses propos.</p><p>Jin, encore plus choqué, baissa machinalement les yeux vers ses escarpins plate forme, à talons, rouge et or.</p><p>
  
</p><p>À cet instant précis, il décida que Nam Goong Min était un homme bien.</p><p>Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Je ne vais pas coucher avec <em>ça</em> ! Lança Changmin.</p><p>Il était volontairement blessant et bruyant.</p><p>La fausse blonde, amie de l'héritière Wang, qui tentait lourdement de le séduire depuis un moment, laissa échapper un couinement aigu.</p><p>- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle</p><p>L'avocat eut envie de rouler des yeux face à l'attitude ridiculement théâtrale.</p><p>Il se donnait toujours à fond pour son travail, mais même s'il pouvait accepter supporter ce genre de soirée ridicule et leurs invités tout aussi agaçants, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse utiliser et fasse le clown pour divertir qui que ce soit.</p><p>Il n'était pas Junsu.</p><p>Lui servait ses clients en faisant absolument tout ce qui était nécessaire pour leur assurer la victoire, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà de ça.</p><p>Il était leur avocat, pas leur esclave.</p><p>Coucher avec une gamine qui le considérait comme un objet qu'elle pouvait posséder à sa guise, pour qu'une héritière, tout aussi pourrie, pousse son papa à changer de cabinet ?</p><p>
  <b>Jamais.</b>
</p><p>Ignorant la crise de la décolorée, il se leva de la banquette en cuir, pour rejoindre le bar.</p><p>La fille Wang se plaça devant lui, minuscule, même en talon, la mine furieuse.</p><p>Mais ne prêtant aucune attention à ses menaces et ne prenant même pas la peine de baisser la tête pour la regarder, ou de la saluer, il la contourna, poursuivant sa route.</p><p>- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Junsu, s'appuyant contre le bar.</p><p>Étonnamment, malgré la foule, le comptoir était presque désert, des serveurs faisant en permanence le tour de la salle.</p><p>- Je me commande un verre de vin.<br/>- Chang, ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Siffla le roux. Tu devais venir pour faire plaisir à la fille Wang !<br/>- Non, je suis venu parler boulot. Rétorqua le brun. Si elle veut qu'on lui fasse plaisir, avec ses copines, elles n'ont qu'à se payer un gigolo.</p><p>Junsu serra les poings.</p><p>- Arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés sinon<br/>- Sinon, quoi ? L'interrompit froidement Changmin. Hein ?</p><p>Remerciant le barman, il saisit son verre.</p><p>- Je te laisse jouer les patrons et te pavaner avec tes riches abrutis parce que ça m'arrange. Mais n'oublie pas qui a le plus besoin de l'autre. Ajoute-t-il. Si je décide de partir, j'emmènerai tous les gros clients avec moi et tu pourras dire adieu à tout cet argent après lequel tu cours.</p><p>ღ</p><p>- Donc, ce Jung Kook serait le support financier et toi, le tuteur officiel ?</p><p>Jin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait pleinement conscience que c'était ridicule et bancale.</p><p>- Oui. Il n'est pas majeur, mais est émancipé et travaille. Rétorqua-t-il quand même. Il a des revenus plutôt stables, une rente mensuelle conséquente et son logement peut accueillir beaucoup de monde.</p><p>Nam Goong Min hocha la tête, continuant de prendre des notes et il l'observa quelques instants, avant de soupirer en ramenant ses mains vers son visage.</p><p>- C'est inhabituel, mais ce n'est pas forcément mauvais. Commenta le brun, face à son désarroi. Il faudrait un second tuteur majeur, pour que ce soit plus équilibré. Puis ajouter vos trois casiers judiciaires, vos revenus, particulièrement ceux du soutien financier. La preuve que les trois membres du foyer vivent bien ensemble et travaillent. Dans ton cas, même si on voit que la majorité de ton salaire est prélevé pour des dommages et intérêts dus à ton ex employeur, ça reste une marque de stabilité.<br/>- Je désolé ! Je me rends parfaitement compte que c'est stupide ! Gémit le chorégraphe. Je viens te demander de l'aide pour pouvoir déposer un dossier, mais même si je le fais, il est évident que jamais je ne serais choisi comme tuteur, avec une telle situation !</p><p>Soufflant, il regarda l'avocat droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine et que j'ai vraiment du culot d'oser te demander un service, mais s'il te plaît, surveillez correctement les tuteurs qui se proposent. Plaida-t-il. Ne laissez pas Yoongi et les autres gosses, finir chez quelqu'un comme l'enfoiré qui a été choisi pour s'occuper de Yoongi.</p><p>Nam Goong Min referma son carnet en cuir, y accrochant son carnet.</p><p>- Crois-moi, je vais enquêter sérieusement pour savoir comment une ordure pareille a pu être choisie, sans passer devant le conseil et faire en sorte que tous les gens qui ne privilégient pas le bien-être des victimes, soient renvoyés. Assura-t-il. Et aucun porteur, ne sera envoyé dans un foyer qui n'a pas été vérifié plusieurs fois, approuvé par tous les membres, puis validé par moi.</p><p>Le chorégraphe hocha plusieurs fois la tête, l'estomac noué.</p><p>- Je... je te crois. Bégaya-t-il. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.<br/>- Oui, c'est pour ça que Yoongi te sera confié.</p><p>Jin tressaillit, relevant sa mine choquée vers celle souriante de l'avocat.</p><p>➳</p><p>S'étant excusé pour aller aux toilettes, son stress toujours au sommet, malgré la promesse qu'il pourrait s'occuper de Yoongi, Jin se sentait épuisé.</p><p>Submergé par le poids de toutes les émotions intenses accumulées, qui continuaient de l'assaillir, il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.</p><p>En dehors de l'angoisse et la fatigue.</p><p>Rentrer dormir pour y réfléchir à tête reposée, lui paraissait la meilleure solution, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.</p><p>- Yun me racontera une histoire... Souffla-t-il, enfermé dans une cabine.</p><p>Debout, les yeux fermés, il tenta de se détendre, se concentrant sur l'image de son meilleur ami.</p><p>Peu à peu, les bruits des autres hommes autour disparurent et il se coupa entièrement du monde.</p><p>Ses jambes cessèrent de chanceler et ses tremblements se calmèrent, avant de disparaître.</p><p>Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus calme, voire apaisé, tout comme les battements de son cœur.</p><p>Doucement, il retrouvait le fil conducteur de ses émotions, échappant au labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était perdu.</p><p>Peu à peu, il réalisait ce que Nam Goong Min lui avait assuré.</p><p>Il allait être le tuteur provisoire de Yoongi.</p><p>C'était plus que ce qu'il était venu demander, mais il croyait en l'avocat.</p><p>Ce dernier lui avait promis, son regard franc et sa mine sincère n'ayant pas faibli un seul instant.</p><p>Le brun ne lui aurait pas fait une telle promesse, s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.</p><p>Tenté d'annoncer immédiatement la bonne nouvelle à Yoongi et Jung Kook, il se calma, se promettant d'attendre encore.</p><p>De toute façon, il devait d'abord en discuter avec Yunho.</p><p>Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse de son meilleur ami.</p><p>Souriant, il se reconnecta doucement au reste du monde.</p><p>Bien qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps, il était resté enfermé, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que ça faisait un petit moment et il ne voulait pas faire attendre encore plus longtemps Nam Goong Min.</p><p>Ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de bruit que lorsqu'il était entré, se sentant soudain légèrement fiévreux, il quitta la cabine.</p><p>Se lavant d'abord les mains, il en porta une à son front.</p><p>Il avait effectivement un peu de température.</p><p>- Faut vraiment que je dorme. Souffla-t-il en se baissant au-dessus de l'un des lavabos en marbre rose, pour se mouiller le visage.</p><p>Relevant la tête, quelques instants plus tard, croisant d'abord son reflet, il sursauta, une fois redressé, en voyant Changmin dans le miroir.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il n'y avait soudain plus personne dans les toilettes.</p><p>Juste l'avocat et lui.</p><p>"<em>Génial. Rien</em><em> de mieux pour pourrir mon moral retrouvé."</em></p><p>- Tu es venu trouver de nouvelles proies à extorquer ?</p><p>La voix de Changmin était froide, agressive, en accord avec son regard noir, fixé sur le plus jeune.</p><p>C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.</p><p>Le chorégraphe ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre le haïssait autant, depuis la première seconde, toujours en colère lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Mais honnêtement, ça ne l'intéressait pas.</p><p>Le brun lui faisait toujours penser à <em>lui</em>, et donc, chaque face-à-face le rendait malade.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que leurs chemins ne se croisent plus jamais.</p><p>Du moins, en dehors des fois où le fait que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs sortent ensemble, les obligeait à se supporter.</p><p>Parce que oui, malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Jaejoong il y a quinze jours, il était persuadé que Yunho n'en avait pas fini avec le blond.</p><p>Même si, au fond de lui, il espérait que le boxeur cesse de donner autant de chance à celui qui ne semblait pouvoir que lui briser le cœur, encore et encore.</p><p>- Pourquoi, tu as d'autres déchets à me présenter ? Rétorqua-t-il.<br/>- Comment es-tu entré, avec qui ? Siffla Changmin. Tu l'as utilisé pour te faire inviter, puis t'es éclipsé pour chercher des pigeons supplémentaires ?</p><p>Jin l'ignora, lui tournant toujours le dos. Bien que leurs regards se croisaient dans le miroir.</p><p>L'avocat avança.</p><p>- C'est comme ça que tu les pièges ? Continua-t-il. Tu libères ton étouffante odeur pour les attirer dans les toilettes !</p><p>Un peu surpris, le chorégraphe cligna des yeux, réalisant enfin qu'effectivement, son parfum naturel était détectable.</p><p>Ce n'était pas très fort, loin d'avoir la portée nécessaire pour attirer qui que ce soit, mais ça suffit à l'angoisser un peu.</p><p>Il n'aimait pas que des inconnus puissent capter son odeur. Surtout lorsqu'il était seul dans des lieux très fréquentés.</p><p>- Et une fois qu'ils ont mordu à l'hameçon, ça se passe comment ? Reprit le brun, continuant d'avancer. Tu es consommable sur place ?</p><p>Il fallait toujours qu'il soit le plus blessant et méprisant possible, comme s'il ressentait le besoin vital de rappeler à Jin, qu'il le détestait.</p><p>Le danseur n'y accordait pas d'importance. Il avait entendu bien pire, toute sa vie.</p><p>De plus, le fait d'être haï par quelqu'un qui l'écœurait à ce point, lui donnait l'impression qu'il faisait définitivement les choses comme il fallait.</p><p>Même si ce genre de validation puérile n'était pas nécessaire.</p><p>Il menait sa vie comme il le voulait, sans chercher à nuire ou plaire à qui que ce soit, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas avec qui tu es venu, mais compte sur moi pour le prévenir de ce que tu es vraiment. Promis l'avocat, à quelques pas de Jin.</p><p>Celui-ci souffla, lassé.</p><p>- Tu as fini ? Questionna-t-il. Tu n'as pas des <em>pauvres</em> riches <em>innocents</em> à divertir ?<br/>- Je ne suis pas un clown ! Gronda le brun, sa main pressant l'épaule du chorégraphe.</p><p>Jin grimaça. C'était douloureux.</p><p>- Ne penses pas pouvoir me manquer impunément de respect. Siffla le plus âgé, la mâchoire serrée.</p><p>Malgré la prise douloureuse, le châtain se tourna, frissonnant en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore plus proches que ce qu'il pensait.</p><p>Et qu'il se sentait minuscule face à l'autre enfoiré.</p><p>Pourquoi quelques - <em>vingt</em> - centimètres se remarquaient autant !</p><p>- Tu vas faire quoi, me tabasser, me coller un procès ? Lança-t-il, moqueur. Tu crois que ça va soudain te rendre plus respectable à mes yeux ?</p><p>Le brun avait encore avancé, se collant presque à lui, tandis qu'il butait contre le marbre rose dans son dos.</p><p>Il se sentait prisonnier, mais releva quand même la tête, même si l'avocat s'était penché, son visage assez proche du sien, pour que son souffle fasse bouger les petites mèches de cheveux qui chatouillaient son front et ses tempes.</p><p>- Rien ne peut forcer le respect, surtout pas pour une ordure comme toi. Poursuivit-il, décidé à aller au bout de sa pensée. Pour moi, tu es encore plus méprisable que tes pathétiques clients. C'est...</p><p>Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Changmin se collant aux siennes et ses mains se plaquant contre sa hanche et sa nuque.</p><p>Sous le choc, il sentit l'avocat mordre sa lippe et tenter de pénétrer sa bouche. Sursautant, il le repoussa brutalement, puis lui asséna une gifle.</p><p>Écœuré et ébahi par ce comportement aussi inhabituel qu'inattendu, il s'essuya, incapable de parler.</p><p>Sa lippe saignait !</p><p>Changmin, qui semblait presque plus choqué que lui, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle erratique, le pointa du doigt.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Hurla-t-il.</p><p>On avait l'impression que c'était lui qui venait de se faire embrasser de force.</p><p>Halluciné par son culot, Jin ne voulait même pas lui répondre.</p><p>Lui lançant un regard où il espérait transmettre tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, son comportement et son attitude, il quitta les toilettes, le plus vite possible.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jaejoong était hors de lui.</p><p>- Ces enfoirés du Conseil, considèrent réellement que mon vote n'a pas plus de poids que celui de ces idiots qui n'apportent rien à leur foutu clan ? Cracha-t-il, desserrant sa cravate noire. Comment osent-ils me traiter comme un étranger ?</p><p>Changmin pénétra dans le salon, étrangement calme.</p><p>Malgré son état, le blond ne put s'empêcher de scruter son meilleur ami, surpris par son comportement de ces derniers jours.</p><p>Il était étrange.</p><p>C'était difficile à expliquer et personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer, mais l'homme d'affaires le connaissait par cœur, alors il l'avait vu immédiatement.</p><p>Quelque chose préoccupait le brun et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le boulot.</p><p>Est-ce que c'était son petit frère ? Ses parents ?</p><p>Jaejoong pensait que puisqu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, ça ne devait pas concerner sa famille, mais avec l'avocat, il était difficile d'être sûr.</p><p>Dans tous les cas, quelque chose n'allait pas.</p><p>Cependant, comme Changmin n'en parlait pas, le blond ne disait rien non plus.</p><p>C'était comme ça entre eux.</p><p>- On doit le faire sortir de là ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça a déjà trop duré ! Des années !</p><p>Déboutonnant sa chemise au niveau des poignets, il continua, toujours aussi énervé.</p><p>- Elle fait quoi Kiko au juste ? Je pensais qu'elle avait trouvé comment en finir plus vite ?<br/>- D'après Junsu, c'est en court. Rétorqua le brun. Une question de jour.<br/>- Il nous a déjà dit ça, il y a des semaines !</p><p>Peut-être pas autant, mais Jaejoong n'était plus d'humeur à être raisonnable.</p><p>Il en avait marre d'attendre !</p><p>Marre des stupides bêtises qu'il faisait pendant cette interminable attente.</p><p>Il devait retrouver sa vie et ne plus se perdre dans des histoires qui ne seraient jamais les siennes.</p><p>Changmin observa un instant son expression soucieuse, presque torturée.</p><p>- Tu veux vraiment qu'il sorte ? Osa-t-il.</p><p>Jaejoong tressaillit, le regardant comme s'il venait de l'insulter.</p><p>- Pardon ?</p><p>L'avocat soupira.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Souffla-t-il. Bien sûr que je sais que tu veux qu'il sorte, plus que n'importe qui.</p><p>Retirant enfin son manteau, il poursuivit.</p><p>- Mais, n'as tu pas espéré au moins une fois, que les choses n'aillent pas aussi vite que tout le monde l'espère ? N'y a-t-il pas une partie de toi qui ne sait pas comment en finir avec ce petit scénario idyllique que tu as créé ?</p><p>Le visage fermé, l'homme d'affaires regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Non. Affirma-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai apprécié cette histoire plus que prévu et plus qu'une simple mission ? Oui. Mais est-ce que ça compte plus que ce qu'on a construit ? Absolument pas.</p><p>Changmin acquiesça.</p><p>- Bien, on va pouvoir forcer la main du conseil alors.<br/>- Comment ? Voulut savoir Jaejoong. On ne peut pas utiliser la violence ou le chantage, tu le sais bien.<br/>- Je ne parle pas de ça.</p><p>Le blond n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il allait s'expliquer.</p><p>- Le Conseil veut un vote majoritaire et il nous manque un seul clan allié.<br/>- Le vote d'un clan important. Ne put s'empêcher de préciser l'homme d'affaires.</p><p>Changmin sourit, secouant son téléphone.</p><p>- Ça tombe bien, Purple Rain veut bien voter comme nous. S'exclama-t-il.</p><p>Jaejoong fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Ils ont encore un service concernant Yunho ? Demanda-t-il, prudemment.</p><p>Il espérait de toute ses forces que la réponse soit non, mais savait au fond de lui, que ses suppliques étaient aussi ridicules, qu'inutiles.</p><p>- Évidemment ! Confirma l'avocat. Après tout, c'est pour eux que tu es entré dans la vie de mec !</p><p>ღ</p><p><em>"Encore un homme magnifique"</em> voilà ce que Jung Kook avait laissé échapper à voix haute, lorsque Yunho lui avait été présenté.</p><p>Évidemment, Yoongi l'avait taquiné et Jin ri, tandis qu'il rougissait comme une tomate.</p><p>Le boxeur avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le platine, ayant très vite eu envie de rencontrer le chaton, qui avait convaincu son meilleur ami de se retrouver confronté au quotidien, à d'autres porteurs liés à son ex employeur. Mais il n'avait qu'entendu parler de "l'adorable gamin" qui rougissait facilement et avait un cœur en or.</p><p>Et vu qu'ils étaient censés vivre bientôt tous ensemble, les présentations officielles s'étaient imposées.</p><p>À la base, Yunho s'était montré intimidant, presque effrayant, décidé à vérifier par lui-même, si le tatoueur était réellement aussi gentil qu'il le prétendait, et à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il ait d'arrières pensées en proposant son aide.</p><p>Cependant, même s'il restait sur ses gardes, il ne pouvait nier que c'était dur de rester froid et distant avec un gamin qui pensait souvent à voix haute, était impressionné par les gens qu'il jugeait séduisant et vous regardait avec ses yeux de biches, plus étincelants qu'un ciel étoilé.</p><p>Jung Kook était adorable.</p><p>Et même s'il était plus méfiant qu'avec Yoongi, Yunho était déjà, d'une certaine façon, séduit par sa gentille qui semblait sincère.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Kyung Ho n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui.</p><p>Depuis que Brenda était allée chez sa mère avec leur fils, l'appartement était vide et silencieux.</p><p>Normalement, il se serait réjoui de pouvoir enfin quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver la chaleur et le réconfort de son foyer. Mais dernièrement, tout était différent.</p><p>Il se sentait oppressé chez lui. Terrifié par le silence qui laissait toute la place aux voix cruelles de ses démons. </p><p>Le stress le dévorait de l'intérieur.</p><p>Kiko lui mettait la pression, il craignait à chaque instant de recevoir une nouvelle horrible concernant sa famille, et Brenda ne voulait pas lui parler, tant qu'il refusait de tout dire aux autorités.</p><p>C'était le pire, l'absence de celle qui avait juré de toujours être à ses côtés.</p><p>Il savait que la situation était compliquée et qu'avec son caractère, son épouse ne pouvait facilement accepter de se soumettre à des gens aussi méprisables, mais il était blessé qu'elle se montre si dure avec lui.</p><p>Ne saisissait-elle pas à quel point, c'était terrifiant et dur, pour lui aussi ?</p><p>Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne, mais il aurait pensé qu'elle le soutiendrait. Que même en ne partageant pas son opinion, même en essayant tous les jours de le convaincre d'aller dénoncer Circus, elle serait restée à ses côtés.</p><p>Au lieu de ça, elle le traitait comme un coupable et non comme une victime.</p><p>
  <b>Comme un criminel !</b>
</p><p>Le médecin avait l'impression qu'à ses yeux, il avait rejoint le gang et se fichait complètement de la vie humaine ou de ses patients.</p><p>Elle avait crié ne pas le reconnaître et lui se demandait si elle le connaissait vraiment au final.</p><p>Si c'était le cas, jamais elle n'aurait pu douter ainsi et le traiter comme le pire des hommes.</p><p>La douleur du souvenir de ses accusations était encore vive.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour combien, il avait renié ses valeurs, le pensait-elle réellement ?</p><p>Avait-elle vraiment envisagé l'idée qu'il ait simplement succombé à l'argent, en crachant sur tout ce en quoi, il avait toujours cru ? Sur toutes les idées et rêves pour lesquels il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre ?</p><p>Le pensait-elle encore ? L'avait-elle fui comme on fuit un dangereux criminel ?</p><p>Dans le garage de sa résidence, la tête contre son volant, il se posait encore et toujours les mêmes questions.</p><p>Épuisé, ne se souvenant même plus de la dernière fois où il avait dormi, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture.</p><p>Saisissant sa sacoche et veste sur le siège passager, il s'appuya quelques instants contre la portière une fois dehors.</p><p>La tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression que son estomac cherchait à remonter dans sa gorge, pour finir sur le sol du parking sous-terrain.</p><p>Expirant et inspirant profondément, il fit quelques pas hésitants, prenant un peu d'assurance en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini par terre.</p><p>Arrivé face à l'ascenseur, son portable vibra dans la poche de son cartable, contre sa cuisse.</p><p>Espérant que ce soit Brenda, il sortit l'appareil fébrilement, le faisant presque tomber.</p><p>L'espoir laissa rapidement place à l'agacement.</p><p>Pourquoi ce soi-disant journaliste militant, l'appelait à près de six heures du matin ?</p><p>Thomas était l'ex fiancé de Brenda.</p><p>Malgré leur rupture, il y a plus de sept ans, ils étaient restés très proches.</p><p>Kyung Ho ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, n'appréciant pas certaines de ses idées qu'il jugeait dangereusement radicales, sa tendance à tout généraliser et sa façon d'arranger la vérité comme ça lui convenait le mieux.</p><p>La plupart des disputes du médecin et son épouse, étaient en lien avec le journaliste, le brun ne se gênant jamais pour ramener sa femme sur terre, lorsqu'elle se laissait trop intoxiquer par certaines idées et belles paroles du militant.</p><p>Grognant, et bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de l'entendre, il décrocha, craignant que ça ait un rapport avec le silence de Brenda.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br/>- Je suis allé fureter du côté de l'hôpital après que Bren m'ait raconté ton histoire et<br/>- Elle a quoi ? S'exclama le médecin, soudain parfaitement réveillé.<br/>- Un petit piège serait un bon début, tu vas porter un micro et<br/>- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ? Vous pensez avoir à faire à un petit escroc inoffensif ?</p><p>Arrivé au bon étage, Kyung Ho était affolé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son épouse soit allé tout raconter à quelqu'un d'aussi immature, égoïste et stupidement dangereux.</p><p>Circus avait peut-être déjà tout compris ! Ils étaient en danger !</p><p>Thomas n'avait pas arrêté de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait plus du tout, le sang affluant vers son crâne, cognant contre ses tempes, recouvrant tout le reste.</p><p>Tel un automate, l'esprit envahi par les pires scénarios et des faibles tentatives pour se rassurer, il atteignit la porte de son appartement.</p><p>Un joli sac, noir et or, semblable à ceux des boutiques de luxe, était accroché à la poignée.</p><p>Son cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine, il laissa tomber son téléphone, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.</p><p>Les mains tremblantes, il saisit le sachet.</p><p>Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.</p><p>À cause du stress ? De la peur ? Ou simplement l'épuisement physique et mental ?</p><p>Il n'en savait rien.</p><p>La gorge nouée, il ouvrit le sac, y plongeant la main sans regarder.</p><p>Entrant en contact avec quelque chose de doux, il serra l'objet, le sortant doucement.</p><p>Il étrangla un sanglot en voyant la peluche usée, recousue plusieurs fois par ses soins.</p><p>Lâchant le lapin jauni par le temps, de son fils, il amena ses deux mains à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler.</p><p>Essayant se reprendre un peu, il se baissa pour récupérer son portable et appeler Brenda, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.</p><p>Le sac, ne pendant plus que par un bout, bascula un peu plus et tomba à son tour, une photo atterrissant à ses pieds.</p><p>Le téléphone déjà collé à son oreille, sonnant pour le moment dans le vide, il saisit, de ses doigts tremblants, le cliché.</p><p>Et lorsqu'il le retourna, son souffle se bloqua net.</p><p>C'était une photo récente de Ren qu'il n'avait jamais vu.</p><p>Prise à l'intérieur même de sa salle de classe.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Yunho ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi ils se retrouvaient encore dans une telle situation.</p><p>Ou peut-être que justement, il le savait trop bien et ne voulait pas y penser.</p><p>Il avait beau être celui qui partait, celui qu'on ne retenait jamais, celui dont l'absence ne changeait rien, il était aussi <b>toujours</b> celui qui accueillait à bras ouverts.</p><p>Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'il dégoulinait encore de sueur, dans les vestiaires de la petite salle de boxe miteuse et déserte, il se retrouvait plaqué contre un casier, Jaejoong accroché à sa nuque.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Changmin et le blond ne s'était pas excusé, mais il le laissa tout de même se presser à lui, dévorer ses lèvres et tirer sur son élastique pour libérer ses cheveux.</p><p>Ses mains se placèrent d'elles même sur ses hanches, glissant directement sous son large pull noir.</p><p>Il sentit la chair de poule se former sous ses doigts et l'ainé gémit contre sa bouche.</p><p>Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait retiré une profonde satisfaction à faire ainsi réagir son amant, mais aujourd'hui, c'était presque douloureux.</p><p>Malgré tout, il leva les bras, laissant Jaejoong lui retirer son débardeur gris.</p><p>Leurs yeux se croisaient à peine et Yunho n'était pas sûr de savoir qui évitait le regarde de l'autre.</p><p>Peut-être les deux ?</p><p>Impatient, comme toujours, le blond tira sur le short de sport noir, grondant en tombant directement sur le sexe du boxeur. Saisissant directement le membre encore mou, il s'attaqua de sa main libre à son pantalon, ouvrant rapidement son jean.</p><p>Lui était déjà dur, presque à bout même, alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé. Yunho sentait son empressement, tout comme son érection, encore cachée par son boxer rouge, qui se pressait contre son bassin.</p><p>➳</p><p>Ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot et Yunho se demandait s'ils avaient encore des choses à se dire.</p><p>De quoi parlaient-ils avant ?</p><p>Avaient-ils déjà discuté ?</p><p>Entièrement nu, se frottant l'un à l'autre avec une fièvre presque désespérée, leurs sexes durs, pressés ensemble, entre leurs mains, ils ne se regardaient toujours pas.</p><p>Jaejoong avait ses lèvres collés à la nuque hâlée, mordant et suçant la peau, encore et encore, laissant des traces profondes, qui disparaitraient pourtant bien plus vite que celles qui se formaient sur le cœur du boxeur.</p><p>Même si ses jambes chancelaient, son corps entier tremblant, Yunho obéit à l'ordre muet du blond. Le soulevant par les cuisses, il se décolla du casier, dont le cadenas avait laissé une marque vers ses reins.</p><p>Un bleu de plus.</p><p>➳</p><p>Yunho n'aurait jamais pensé que Jaejoong soit du genre à se laisser allongé sur le sol d'un vestiaire, mais dans le fond, il se rendait compte, qu'il ne connaissait rien de celui qu'il avait tant voulu pouvoir atteindre.</p><p>Le blond ne semblait songer à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. <b>Son</b> plaisir.</p><p>Délaissant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, il hésita un instant, avant d'abandonner l'idée de laisser glisser les siennes vers sa nuque, puis sa gorge.</p><p>Mieux valait offrir à son amant ce qu'il était venu chercher.</p><p>Happant un téton, il le suçota, avant de le mordiller, arrachant un petit cri aigu, puis un grognement à son partenaire. Jaejoong tirait sur les cheveux longs, enfonçant ses ongles dans le crâne, poussant sa tête pour qu'il aille encore plus bas.</p><p>Yunho le savait, <b>Jaejoong n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui</b>, alors, il céda encore.</p><p>Le sexe dur, au bout déjà bien humide, frotta contre la gorge moite et marquée du boxeur et l'ainé releva machinalement le bassin, cherchant toujours plus de friction.</p><p>Léchant d'abord la longueur, il pressa ensuite ses lèvres autour du gland, aspirant légèrement.</p><p>Jaejoong rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, ses yeux se fixant au vieux plafond décrépi, tandis qu'un doigt se pressait contre son entrée.</p><p>Enfin, Yunho avait cessé de perdre du temps.</p><p>➳</p><p>Il avait encore fini sur le dos, le blond le chevauchant, accroché à ses épaules.</p><p>Jaejoong avait les yeux fermés et pour la première fois, le boxeur se dit clairement, sans se voiler la face, que pour ce dernier, lui ou un autre, c'était pareil.</p><p>Il n'était pas en train de partager ce moment avec lui et peut-être même, que s'il gardait les paupières closes, c'était simplement pour ne pas que son visage vienne gâcher son plaisir.</p><p>Peut-être que l'homme d'affaires pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il imaginait un autre homme à sa place.</p><p>Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait emmener à Murasaki, qu'il ne confiait pas, comme un poids, à son Īkō et dont il n'avait pas honte.</p><p>Yunho pouvait laisser ses larmes couler, se mêler à sa sueur, puis disparaitre vers son cou.</p><p>Ses mains sur les hanches de Jaejoong, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais le plus âgé ne remarquait pas son manque d'entrain ou de passion.</p><p>Songeant à toutes les fois où il avait fait son possible pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir, il se demanda si ça avait vraiment servi à quoique ce soit.</p><p>Vu que le blond ne pouvait pas voir la différence entre ces moments-là et aujourd'hui, sans doute que non.</p><p>Est-ce que l'homme d'affaires prenait réellement du plaisir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il le désirait sincèrement ?</p><p>
  <em>"Pas plus qu'un autre." </em>
</p><p>Il était évident pour Yunho, qu'aux yeux de Jaejoong, il n'était rien de plus que <em>pratique</em>.</p><p>Même pas le sextoy préféré, mais celui qu'on sait facile à utiliser, qu'on garde toujours dans un fond de tiroir pour quand on est pressé ou fatigué.</p><p>Et une fois de plus, il se dit que bien qu'en rencontrant le blond, il n'avait jamais espéré être aimé, il n'aurait jamais cru être à ce point utilisé.</p><p>ღ</p><p>Jaejoong l'avait invité à une soirée.</p><p>Même si ça faisait deux jours, Yunho était encore sous le choc.</p><p>Jamais son amant ne l'avait invité à l'accompagner lors d'un tel événement. Et au vu de tout ce qui se passait - ou ne se passait plus - entre eux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le blond lui fasse une telle proposition après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait dans les vestiaires.</p><p>L'invitation avait été les premiers mots de l'aîné et il n'avait rien dit de plus.</p><p>Pour être honnête, le boxeur n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à une soirée où il était sûr d'être mal à l'aise et jugé par ceux qui connaissaient Jaejoong. Et la façon dont ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir, n'arrangerait en rien son inquiétude.</p><p>Malgré tout, il avait dit oui.</p><p>Parce que c'était Jaejoong. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait de mettre les pieds dans son monde. La première fois qu'il le sortait de l'ombre.</p><p>Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa tenue, pour comme toujours, laisser Jin décider. Même si Yoongi avait eu son mot à dire.</p><p>Face au miroir, dans sa chemise blanche sans bouton, avec une ouverture en V élégante, son pantalon de costume, parfaitement ajusté, noir, et le serre taille fin et corseté de la même couleur, il s'était senti vraiment bien.</p><p>Élégant, séduisant et face à quelqu'un qu'il commençait à connaître, à reconnaître même.</p><p>Il avait quitté son nouveau chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, Jin, Yoongi et Jung Kook, l'ayant accompagné jusqu'au portail extérieur.</p><p>Mais une fois face à son amant, sa confiance et sa joie s'étaient évaporé.</p><p>Jaejoong l'avait salué comme on salue une connaissance, ne le faisant même pas entrer dans le loft, où ils avaient pourtant vécu ensemble.</p><p>Sur le pas de la porte, il lui avait presque ordonné de se tourner, soulevant ensuite sa veste de costume pour défaire rapidement son serre taille.</p><p>Le bruit du corset tombant au sol n'avait pas suffi à couvrir celui de son cœur, se brisant.</p><p>
  <b>Encore.</b>
</p><p>Inconscient de son trouble, ou s'en fichant complètement, le blond avait fermé derrière lui et s'était élancé à l'extérieur, sur un simple allons-y.</p><p>Chancelant, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le serre-taille, cadeau de Yong Sun, ne revenant à lui que lorsque Jaejoong, déjà loin, lui avait lancé un "tu viens", agacé.</p><p>Laissant le présent de son ami au sol, comme incapable de le récupérer, il avait rapidement rattrapé son amant, toujours sous le choc.</p><p>Le trajet dans la limousine avait été silencieux et pénible.</p><p>Aucun mot n'avait été échangé et l'homme d'affaires avait tout fait pour l'ignorer, même s'il avait plusieurs fois senti son regard sur lui.</p><p>Loin de l'encourager à parler, ça l'avait encore plus bloqué.</p><p>Nauséeux, blessé et angoissé, il avait difficilement lutté contre les souvenirs du passé et toute la souffrance qu'ils renfermaient.</p><p>
  <em>"Tu es un reproducteur numéro 5, un parfait donneur."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que se comporte un soldat"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Les sentiments sont interdits. Ressentir est inutile. Tu dois obéir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Tu es guerrier, ton but est de détruire." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ne pleure pas, tu es un mâle !"</em>
</p><p>Ses yeux mouillés avaient fini par le trahir, laissant rouler quelques larmes.</p><p>Le mouchoir tendu par Jaejoong, toujours concentré sur sa tablette, sans un regard pour lui, ou le moindre signe d'inquiétude, <em>d'intérêt</em>, avait piétiné les débris restants de son cœur.</p><p>Mais le pire, <em>l'insoutenable</em>, avait été les mots prononcés par son amant.</p><p><em>"Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas ton genre.</em>"</p><p>Et c'est mal dans sa peau, se sentant minuscule, insignifiant et tel un "mâle" raté, exactement comme lorsqu'il était petit, qu'il se retrouvait à cette soirée étrange, seul.</p><p>Jaejoong n'était pas rentré avec lui, promettant de le rejoindre dans deux minutes.</p><p>Plus d'un quart d'heures après, il attendait toujours, recroquevillé dans son coin.</p><p>Il tentait de se faire discret, de se fondre dans le décor, mais les gens trouvaient toujours le moyen de le remarquer, cherchant à engager la conversation, alors que sa gorge était douloureusement nouée.</p><p>- Excusez-moi.</p><p>Yunho gémit intérieurement, lorsque la blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, l'interpella.</p><p>- Vous êtes Han Yunho ?</p><p>Le brun sentit son sang se glacer.</p><p>Un long frisson le secoua et il eut peur de vomir sur les escarpins de l'inconnue.</p><p>- Vous faites erreur, désolé. Rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Elle insista.</p><p>- Vous êtes le Kaahl de Rain.</p><p>Il recula, peinant à garder son angoisse sous contrôle.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Lâcha-t-il difficilement, avant de fuir.</p><p>Il entendit la blonde l'appeler, mais n'y fit pas attention, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.</p><p>Où était Jaejoong et pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ?</p><p>➳</p><p>Plusieurs fois des gens l'avaient interpellé, tous l'appelant Kaahl ou Han Yunho.</p><p>Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.</p><p>Complètement paniqué, il avait fini par courir, passant sans doute pour un fou aux yeux des autres convives.</p><p>Il était même sûr d'avoir plusieurs fois crié le prénom de son amant, comme un enfant ayant perdu sa mère.</p><p>Lorsque deux bras saisirent sa taille, le tirant dans une pièce, alors qu'il était en larmes et respirait de moins en moins bien, il crut d'ailleurs que ce dernier l'avait enfin trouvé.</p><p>S'accrochant à son sauveur, il se serra le plus possible contre lui, tirant sur son pull, une partie de son esprit se demandant quand, et pourquoi, il s'était changé.</p><p>Puis réalisant soudain, que l'homme était bien plus grand que lui et donc que son amant et que son odeur était plus douce, il sursauta, repoussant l'inconnu.</p><p>Le bref soulagement laissa place à une nouvelle vague de panique, tandis qu'il relevait la tête.</p><p>Ce n'était pas entièrement un inconnu.</p><p>- Sung Hoon.</p><p>L'autre lui sourit.</p><p>- Ils ne te trouveront pas ici.</p><p>Yunho fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Comment tu s.... Qui te dit qu'on me cherche.<br/>- On t'a amené là pour ça. Répondit calmement le plus âgé.</p><p>S'éloignant de quelques pas, il s'assit à une table, face à un pot de glace entamé, où se trouvait déjà une cuillère.</p><p>- Ce genre de réunion me déprime tellement que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Expliqua-t-il, amenant une cuillère à sa bouche. J'ai bien fait de l'amener avec moi.</p><p>Le danseur cligna des yeux.</p><p>- Tu es venu avec ta crème glacée ?<br/>- Évidemment ! Rétorqua Sung Hoon. C'est ma seule amie ici ! Mon seul moyen de survie !</p><p>
  
</p><p>De longues secondes passèrent sans que Yunho réagisse, plus finalement, il reprit ses esprits.</p><p>- Comment ça, on m'a amené là pour ça ? Pour <em>ça</em>, quoi ? Questionna-t-il. Personne ne m'a amené.</p><p>Le sourire de l'autre disparut, une mine plus sérieuse et surtout, plus triste, obscurcissant soudain ses traits.</p><p>- Tu es ici pour te faire des contacts et pour me voir. Répondit-il. Ou plutôt, voir tes prétendants.</p><p>Le cœur battant, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit l'aîné, lors de leur précédente discussion, il blêmit.</p><p>Ses parents étaient réellement de retour dans sa vie et celle de Jin ?</p><p>Reculant machinalement, avant de se souvenir de ce qui l'attendait dehors et de finalement préférer avancer de plusieurs pas vers Sung Hoon, il tira machinalement sur la chaîne à son cou, serrant le pendentif en forme d'ourson.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Souffla-t-il faiblement.<br/>- Je pense, au contraire, que tu vois de plus en plus ce que je veux dire.</p><p>Yunho déglutit, détestant les pensées douloureuses qui l'assaillaient.</p><p>-Je suis là pour passer un bon moment, je suis venu avec<br/>- Avec celui qui t'a amené sur ordre de Rain. L'interrompit l'aîné. Celui qui es entré dans ta vie, car il avait passé un marché avec le gang.</p><p>➳</p><p>Sur la terrasse privé, loin des gens qui se pressaient les uns aux autres, pour s'amuser, faire des affaires ou juste s'envoyer en l'air, Jaejoong observait la pleine lune, l'air frais s'engouffrant sous sa chemise fine noire.</p><p>Sa veste de costume bordeaux était posée sur la rambarde, contre laquelle il était appuyé, son portable dépassant de la poche avant.</p><p>Sa cigarette aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, gardant la fumée le plus longtemps possible.</p><p>Il se sentait épuisé et rêvait d'un bon bain.</p><p>Il voulait effacer ces dernières années de sa vie, particulièrement les derniers mois.</p><p>Tout oublier et respirer à nouveau.</p><p>Une notification sur son téléphone, lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il saisit l'appareil pour lire le message de Changmin.</p><p>𝕃𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕚𝕝 𝕒 𝕧𝕠𝕥é. 𝔽é𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤, 𝕥𝕦 𝕡𝕖𝕦𝕩 𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕣.</p><p>Remettant sa veste, alors qu'un hélicoptère approchait, il monta encore d'un étage, sur la petite piste d'atterrissage.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment un adieu.</p><p>Il n'avait plus de raison de revoir Yunho.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je sais que tu ne sais absolument pas quel est le sujet de l'histoire et crois moi, j'ai travaillé dur pour ça 😝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>